El Faraón y el Mendigo
by Ikaros Tolstoi
Summary: Un faraón y un chico pobre, muy parecidos, se conocen y cambian sus identidades para averiguar sobre los secretos oscuros de la familia real de Egipto. Basada en la obra clásica "El príncipe y el mendigo" de Mark Twain. Mi quinto fanfic. Contenido: Vaseshipping y Peachshipping. FINALIZADO.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

El pueblo de Egipto estaba sufriendo desde hacía años, padeciendo de hambre, la gente no tenía nada que comer y la pobreza era extrema. Pocos sobrevivían a estos sucesos en Egipto. Todo se debía a que el faraón no era el que gobernaba el país sino Aknadin, uno de los sacerdotes del faraón, este se encargaba de cobrar los impuestos a la gente elevando tanto los precios de la comida y de los pagos que provocaron la caída del pueblo. Lo peor de todo era que el faraón no estaba enterado del asunto, el engaño era tan fuerte que él pensaba que el pueblo estaba en perfectas condiciones. El faraón Atem no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que pasaba en Egipto, siempre estaba encerrado en el palacio por órdenes de los sacerdotes, o más bien, por órdenes de Aknadin.

La historia inicia en el pueblo egipcio, cuando algunos mendigos trataban de conseguir un trabajo estable para dejar de mendigar.

-Por favor, déjeme trabajar aquí. No importa que me pague poco solo necesito un trabajo

-Lo siento chico, pero no estoy buscando empleados y menos uno tan joven

-Sé hacer de todo, puedo ayudarlo con la pescadería, con limpieza. Lo que sea

-Lo siento muchacho

El señor le hizo señas con la mano para que se marchara y Yugi no tuvo más alternativa que alejarse. Llevaba dos horas recorriendo todos los puestos de Egipto buscando empleo pero las cosas no eran fáciles, y más cuando veían lo joven que era. Suspiró mientras miraba el cielo

-Espero que las cosas mejoren pronto

Escuchó una voz conocida y al voltear vio a su amiga de la infancia Mana que estaba haciendo el mismo intento que él de conseguir trabajo pero fracasó. Mana derramó una lágrima

-No te sientas mal. No es nada personal

-Yugi, ¿tú tampoco consigues un empleo estable?

-Temo que no. Creo que esto no está mejorando nada

-La culpa de todo la tiene el faraón, no se encarga de nosotros. No le importa que muramos de hambre todos los pueblerinos porque él tiene todo-dijo Mana molesta mirando hacia el palacio real

-Tengo la esperanza de que el faraón sea un inexperto en esto de gobernar todo un país. No puede ser que alguien sea tan cruel para dejarnos así

-Pues es muy probable que él sea el causante de la hambruna

Yugi miró el palacio con firmeza

-A veces desearía ser el faraón para cambiar la situación de nuestro país

-Eso sí que es un sueño

Yugi y Mana se retiraron. Se conocían desde pequeños, prácticamente eran como hermanos, sus padres murieron por la hambruna así que se cuidaban mutuamente, vivían en un edificio antiguo aunque en cuartos separados por ser hombre y mujer.

Ambos fueron al río Nilo a beber un poco de agua y jugar en este, Mana era una chica muy alegre a pesar del sufrimiento cotidiano, era casi una niña así que se le veía jugando por ahí con Yugi.

-¿En serio cambiarías todo si fueras el faraón?

-Claro, mejoraría todo para el pueblo y para ti

-Sería bueno, pero es imposible

-Es cierto, ni siquiera hemos visto al faraón, nunca ha salido del palacio antes

-Ahora que lo pienso nadie ha visto su rostro. Creo que no tiene consideración por los demás.

-Tal vez

Yugi no quería pensar mal de su gobernante pero no a veces la situación los llevaba a pensar mal de este.

De pronto, oyeron el bullicio de la gente adentro del pueblo y supieron que algo estaba sucediendo. Se acercaron y vieron que una caravana se encontraba cruzando el pueblo, dentro de ella estaba una mujer a la que nadie podía ver pero por la elegancia de la caravana supieron de quién se trataba.

-Esa mujer debe de ser la princesa Teana-dijo un pueblerino

-Es lo más probable

-De seguro viene para ver a su prometido

-¿Está comprometida con el faraón?

-Sí, llevan dos años como prometidos pero aún no sabemos cuándo se casaran

Mana y Yugi escucharon eso. La princesa no podía ver lo que pasaba con el pueblo porque no le permitían asomarse a ver afuera, sin mencionar que los guardias se aseguraban que no lograra ver a las personas y así evitar que le mencionara al Faraón sobre los problemas egipcios. Casi todo había planeado para continuar con la idea de que Egipto era un lugar de paz cuando en realidad no lo era.

Mana tuvo una idea, era una chica rápida y delgada así que podía moverse fácilmente entre la multitud. Saltó entre las personas y se puso en medio de la caravana interfiriendo el paso de esta, Teana notó que algo pasaba pero no podía asomarse a mirar

-Por favor, princesa. Hable con el faraón y dígale que el pueblo se muere de hambre. Necesitamos que nos ayude.

Teana se sorprendió, alcanzó a escuchar las palabras de la chica aunque no podía verla.

-Mujer, aléjate de la princesa-dijo un guardia acercándose a Mana

-No, es importante que lo sepan. Princesa, ayudenos. Dígale al Faraón que nos ayude, que no se olvide de nosotros. Morimos de hambre

Yugi se puso nervioso cuando vio que los guardias se acercaban a Mana y trató de pasar entre la gente pero la multitud se agolpó más para ver a Mana y la princesa y se le dificultó pasar.

-Váyase de aquí-dijo un guardia

-Princesa, por favor

Mana fue agarrada del brazo por un guardia y este la jaló lejos de la caravana. Mana luchó por zafarse y siguió gritando pidiendo ayuda, la princesa oyó todo

-¿Qué está pasando ene l pueblo de Egipto?

-Princesa, no haga caso. Los pueblerinos no saben qué hacer para llamar la atención-dijo Kisara, la dama de compañía de la princesa

Pero la princesa había escuchado todo y sabía que era honesta la voz que pedía auxilio.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

En el palacio real, el faraón Atem estaba recibiendo clases sobre historia mundial, aún en esos tiempos la gente estudiaba y necesitaba conocimientos. Estaba aburrido, siempre la fastidiaba que le dieran clases, en general se aburría de la vida como faraón, no era lo que él esperaba cuando de pequeño se escuchaba como una gran meta. Ahora resultaba molesto ser un rey y consultar los deberes reales que prácticamente no eran nada porque eran sus sacerdotes los que hacían todo su trabajo.

-Majestad, la princesa Teana ha llegado

-Recíbanla, ahora mismo voy

Atem salió del salón de estudio y se encontró con la princesa Teana

-Teana, me alegra que vinieras. Me sacaste de la escuela

-Que gracioso-Teana habló de forma sarcástica

-No te enojes. Solo me gusta bromear contigo

-Atem, hay algo que necesito decirte

-¿Sobre qué?

-Creo que tu pueblo está sufriendo de hambruna

.Teana, eso no es posible, mi padre dejó a los mejores sacerdotes para que ayuden a mejorar el pueblo

-Atem, tal vez tu padre los dejo a cargo pero no creo que sea correcto que esto continúe

-¿Estás diciendo que mi padre se equivocó en dejar a los sacerdotes para apoyarme en el gobierno de Egipto?

-Atem, ni siquiera gobiernas tú, gobiernan ellos

-Teana, creo que debes retirarte

Atem se veía molesto y Teana supo que era lo mejor

-¿Te importa si me quedo un poco más de tiempo antes de retirarme?

-Está bien, pero no quiero verte más el día de hoy

Teana se marchó, llevaba tiempo que había notado que Atem tenía una amargura muy fuerte en su corazón. Desde niños se conocían, habían crecido juntos, casi se podría decir que eran hermanos, pero sus padres los comprometieron y desde entonces su relación era fría y algo distante porque no se amaban, solo se querían. Además de que Atem estaba cansado de su vida como faraón y Teana no le ayudaba mucho a acabar con ese aburrimiento.

Ese mismo día, Teana se marchó en su caravana y trató de quitar la cortina para ver el reino pero su dama de compañía la detuvo.

-Majestad, no debe de ver el reino

-Kisara, ¿Por qué no me permiten ver el mundo? Tanto Atem como yo no tenemos libertad de ver a la gente del pueblo

-Son las reglas que los reyes anteriores dictaron, que los gobernantes ya no deben de tener contacto con el mundo mundano.

-Es una locura, desde niños nos han restringido la libertad cuando nuestros padres veían el mundo, viajaban, se divertían

-Lo sé, mi lady, pero no puede cambiar las cosas

Teana sintió tristeza por eso, recordó algunos momentos agradables que había vivido con Atem cuando escapaban de sus padres y se asomaban a ver el mundo de fuera del reino egipcio.

 _Flashback_

Atem y Teana jugaban en la fuente del palacio real, eran niños de 6 años así que para ellos lo único en su mente eran juegos.

-Oye Teana, descubrí un túnel en el palacio que conduce al pueblo de Egipto.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, hace unos días lo descubrí y salí por él. Pude ver el pueblo

-No puedo creerlo.

-¿Quieres que vayamos?

-Pero ¿y si nos descubren?

-No lo harán si sabemos escondernos correctamente

Atem y Teana se dirigieron al lugar indicado. En lo más recóndito del palacio, en los pasillos interiores, estaba un agujero algo escondido por el que pasaron ambos príncipes. Tras avanzar mucho entre la oscuridad con una vela como única luz, lograron llegar al final de túnel y llegaron a un pasillo en una calle del suburbio egipcio.

-¿Este es el pueblo?-preguntó Teana

-Así es, ven, te lo mostraré.

Ambos caminaron por las calles de Egipto conociendo gente, Atem había llevado con él unas capuchas cafés que tapaban sus ropas de príncipes, Teana se divirtió mucho ese día.

 _Fin del flashback_

La tristeza de Teana aumentó tras recordar todo eso, ¿Por qué las cosas habían cambiado tanto? Y ¿Por qué el pueblo de Egipto sufría de hambre? ¿Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas desde sus años de infancia?

Atem, por su lado, seguía sin creer las palabras de Teana pero los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, él también extrañaba sus aventuras con su amiga Teana.

 _Flashback_

Ya había pasado un año desde que descubrieron el túnel, visitaban seguido el pueblo hasta que un día…

-Es increíble como los pescadores hacen las redes. Ojala algún día yo también aprenda a hacer redes de pesca-dijo Teana saliendo del túnel de regreso al palacio

-Yo deseo lo mismo

Justo cuando estaban terminando de salir del túnel, se quedaron helados. El faraón Aknamkanom y sus sacerdotes estaban allí con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fría.

-Padre…dijo Atem asustado

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Padre, lo puedo explicar

-Está estrictamente prohibido ir al pueblo de Egipto y ustedes han estado yendo allá

-Majestad, no fue nuestra intención, es que…-dijo Teana

-Hagan lo que tengan que hacer-ordenó el rey

Los guardias llegaron y agarraron a Teana por la fuerza

-Atem-ella extendió la mano tratando de agarrar a su amigo

-Teana-él hizo lo mismo pero los guardias lo detuvieron

Teana fue arrastrada por los guardias mientras gritaba

-Y tú, jovencito, estarás castigado y no podrás salir de tu cuarto, pondré vigilancia extrema sobre ti para evitar que vuelvas por aquí.

-No, padre. Por favor, no hagas esto

-Y el túnel será sellado con tierra, no permitan que siga existiendo este túnel para evitar este tipo de accidentes de nuevo

Atem fue llevado a su cuarto. Su padre cumplió, fue vigilado de forma extrema y nunca más volvió a salir del palacio, ni siquiera le permitían ir a ver el túnel, solo se enteró por rumores que había sido sellado para siempre.

 _Fin del flackback_

Teana regresó a su palacio donde ella vivía y tras ese evento pasaron 4 años antes de que se le permitiera volver al palacio de Atem, para entonces, Atem y Teana ya no sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro, su amistad cambió mucho con el pasar de los años ya que él se había convertido en una persona seria y fría.

En ocasiones Atem deseaba que todo volviera a ser como antes pero ya había perdido la esperanza

"Ojala pudiera regresar al pueblo. Quiero ver de nuevo las calles, conocer gente que no sea de la realeza."

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Esa noche, Yugi y Mana regresaron al edificio donde vivían en la parte más alta de este, Yugi se asomó por la ventana, desde ella se veía el palacio, sintió nuevamente esa nostalgia

-Como quisiera vivir en ese lugar.

-Yugi, no desees algo imposible. Creo que es mucho para nosotros desear una vida así.

-Mana, dicen que si deseas algo de todo corazón se cumple. Así que espero que pronto logremos vivir en ese palacio y nuestra vida cambiará totalmente

Mana negó con la cabeza, los sueños de Yugi eran demasiado altos para realizarse, pero Yugi no perdía la esperanza y continuo mirando el palacio deseando con todo su corazón que pudiera estar en el lugar del faraón.

Al mismo tiempo, Atem se asomó por el balcón del palacio y miro el pueblo.

-Espero volver allí algún día. Como cuando Teana y yo éramos niños.

Ni Atem ni Yugi se conocían pero su deseo pronto se haría realidad de una forma que nadie se imaginaba.

Al siguiente día de esto, Yugi y Mana recorrían el pueblo buscando nuevamente un empleo, pero el resultado era el mismo que el día anterior, nada.

-Empiezo a creer que ya es tiempo de rendirse con esto.-dijo Yugi una vez terminó de recorrer la mitad del pueblo

-Pero si nos rendimos terminaremos como los otros chicos-dijo Mana

-Tienes razón, eso sería peor que morir de hambre

En Egipto, muchos jóvenes se convertían en rateros para escapar del hambre, Yugi y Mana eran de los pocos que trataban de hacer lo correcto pero las condiciones parecían indicar que pronto terminaran robando para comer.

-De verdad espero que no lleguemos a ese extremo-dijo Mana

-Eso deseo yo también

Unos ruidos los distrajeron, al mirar hacia donde suponían provenía el ruido, vieron a unos chicos vagabundos y mendigos como ellos corriendo a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-preguntó Mana

Los chicos pasaron corriendo a toda velocidad al lado de Yugi y Mana tirando en el suelo varias frutas distintas, detrás de ellos venían un grupo de aldeanos gritando maldiciones a los vagabundos. Yugi y Mana cometieron el error de levantar del piso dos manzanas

-Ustedes también están con ellos.-dijo uno de los hombres señalando a Yugi y Mana

-Hablando de los reyes de Roma-dijo Yugi y él y Mana se echaron a correr

Los pueblerinos los persiguieron junto con los verdaderos ladrones

-Pero si nosotros nos hicimos nada.-dijo Mana huyendo

-Sí, pero parece que nos confunden por nuestro aspecto-dijo Yugi

-Eso no es justo

Uno de los ladrones reconoció a Yugi y Mana

-¿¡Yugi!? ¿¡Mana!? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Ustedes no están con nosotros

-¿¡Bakura!?-preguntó Yugi sorprendido

-No puedo creerlo. ¡Eres tú!-dijo Mana sorprendida

-Tiene tiempo que no los veo-dijo Bakura mientras huía

-Bakura, mira en lo que nos has metido-dijo Mana

-Lo siento, no era mi intención

Los chicos corrieron mientras los perseguían los dueños de locales de venta de comida, atravesaron muchas calles a toda la velocidad que les permitían sus piernas, en ocasione ni se fijaban por donde corrían.

-¡Sepárense todos!-gritó Bakura

Todos se fueron por diferentes direcciones haciendo que Mana y Yugi se confundieran.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Separemos también. Nos veremos en nuestra casa.-dijo Yugi

Tanto Yugi como Mana se separaron por diferentes direcciones, la gente también se dividió para ir tras ellos, pero Yugi se apresuró y entró en una calle muy cerrada donde casi no pasaba gente. Se detuvo finalmente, respirando con dificultad, se sentó en el piso tratando de llenar de aire sus pulmones, estaba demasiado agotado. De pronto, notó algo que le llamo la atención, había un agujero en el fondo de la calle, muy escondido de tal forma que era casi imposible notarlo a primera vista. Estaba cubierto por tierra y piedras, no era algo muy común. Yugi se acercó con curiosidad y al pasar la mano por la superficie de la capa de arena que cubría el agujero, supo que se trataba de alguna especie de túnel que había sigo tapado años atrás pero afortunadamente no estaba sellado completamente. Comenzó a desenterrar y quitar la tierra lo más rápido que podía hasta que descubrió que efectivamente, se trataba de un túnel que no había sido sellado completamente. La curiosidad lo invadió, entró por el túnel. No había notado que ese túnel y esa calle estaban pegados al palacio real.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Yugi avanzó por el túnel, se sorprendió de que existiera un lugar así en Egipto pero no pudo evitar seguir su camino, deseaba saber que había del otro lado. Finalmente logró salir a la superficie y su asombro aumentó al darse cuenta de donde se encontraba

-No puede ser verdad. Dijo mirando todo a su alrededor-Es el palacio real

Yugi supo que se trataba del palacio real porque vio la apariencia del lugar, era bello, amarillo, lleno de lujos que él nunca había visto en su vida.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma

Escuchó pasos acercándose, buscó donde esconderse y se refugió detrás de una puerta.

-El faraón Atem está muy dedicado a sus estudios.-dijo el sacerdote Shada.

-Lo sé, es muy inteligente, aunque he notado que se aburre con facilidad.-dijo Karim

-Es normal, los estudios siempre son cansados pero tienen muchos beneficios

-Eso es verdad.

Cuando ambos pasaron de largo, Yugi tuvo una idea

"¿El faraón? ¡Claro! Es mi oportunidad para hablar con él sobre los problemas del pueblo"

Yugi salió de su escondite y se dispuso a buscar al rey de Egipto, no lo conocía pero suponía que su ropa debía ser elegante por tratarse del Faraón. No sabía a donde dirigirse así que caminaba a la ligera por los pasillos esperando encontrar al Faraón, si se encontraba a otra persona sería su fin, así que debía tener cuidado. Cruzó unos pasillos hasta que llegó a un gran salón y entró por este, quedó maravillado con la belleza del salón y estuvo unos minutos contemplando todo hasta que recordó lo que debía hacer y siguió su camino.

Mientras tanto, el faraón suspiraba de aburrimiento en su clase de historia.

-Majestad, trate de concentrarse-dijo Seto, el maestro

-Seto, estas clases me tienen cansado. Ni siquiera puedo disfrutar de la vida como rey de Egipto

-No se trata de disfrutar. Como Faraón tiene sus deberes y eso incluye no visitar el pueblo

-¿No se supone que el faraón gobierna el país? ¿Cómo se puede gobernar sin atender a la gente?

-Su padre dejó muy claro que usted no debe salir al pueblo. Es una regla que se respeta desde que él la impuso

-¿Qué oculta mi padre con el pueblo?

Seto decidió dejar el tema cuando escuchó eso y continúo con la clase. Al terminar se apresuró a salir de allí, la mayor parte de los días recorría el palacio aunque ya conocía cada rincón de este. Yugi seguía contemplando el lugar con asombro mientras recorría el salón, en momento olvidaba que buscaba al faraón. Entonces oyó pasos cerca y de nuevo se escondió detrás de una pared, Atem apareció en el salón yendo a la sala real. Yugi lo vio desde el escondite pero no alcanzó a distinguir el rostro del hombre, se quiso alejar pero sus pies resbalaron un poco y el sonido alertó a Atem

-¿Quién anda ahí?-preguntó Atem poniéndose alerta

Yugi se escondió más, supo que lo había arruinado todo y que sería descubierto por alguien que probable lo mandaría a la horca.

-¡Sal quién quiera que seas!-gritó Atem

Yugi no quiso salir, le dio miedo

-Si no te presentas conmigo mandaré a que te busquen y te maten. Es una orden del faraón.

Yugi abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Faraón? ¿Sería posible que fuera el faraón?

-¡SAL!

Yugi supo que debía obedecer y lo hizo, salió. Atem lo miró cuando salió de detrás de una pared y el chico con ropa de mendigo se le acercó. Se sorprendió cuando lo vio

-¿Cómo es posible?

Yugi levantó la vista hacia el faraón y tampoco salía de su asombro cuando vio al rey de Egipto. Ambos eran idénticos.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Atem y Yugi se miraron fijamente con los ojos y la boca abierta. Eran idénticos. Parecían ser la misma persona. Aunque había unas diferencias en los ojos, pasaban desapercibidos. Ambos tenían cabellos tricolores, misma altura, mismo cuerpo.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó Atem

-Lo siento, pero es lo que yo quisiera saber de usted-dijo Yugi

-Soy el faraón Atem

Yugi se turbó al escuchar eso y se tiró al piso de rodillas

-Discúlpeme, Majestad, por la intromisión.

Atem se extrañó de que el chico se inclinara ante él de esa forma.

-Espera, no tienes que hacer eso.

Atem lo tomó del brazo y lo animó a levantarse, se miraron fijamente sorprendidos del parecido físico

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yugi, su alteza. Perdone mi intromisión en su palacio.

-No tienes que disculparte pero me sorprende que seas tan parecido a mí

-Yo igual, es la primera que vez que veo a alguien tan parecido a mí.

-Podríamos ser gemelos

Tanto Atem como Yugi siguieron mirándose hasta que oyeron unos pasos cerca

-Te voy a esconder. Necesito hablar contigo

Atem se llevó rápidamente a Yugi a su habitación asegurándose de que nadie los veía juntos. Una vez en el cuarto del rey, se sintieron aliviados

-Disculpa que te esconda pero no puedo permitir que vean a alguien del pueblo dentro.

-Perdón que lo diga pero si usted es el faraón no creo que deba de asustarse. Usted manda

-Aunque no lo creas yo no mando aquí.

-¿Qué?

-Solo fingen que mando yo pero mi padre dejo a cargo a los sacerdotes egipcios como gobernantes y ellos hacen todo lo que yo debería hacer

-O sea que ¿usted no gobierna Egipto?

-Prácticamente no.

Yugi empezó a cavilar que probablemente los problemas de hambruna en el país eran causados por esos sacerdotes que decían que actuaban en nombre del Faraón o que era el mismo rey el que daba las órdenes.

-Eso explica muchas cosas.

-¿Cosas como qué?

-Lo que está pasando en el pueblo. Hay una hambruna y pobreza terrible que está acabando con las familias del pueblo.

-¿QUÉ?-Atem se sorprendió

-Sí, llevamos años así.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que usted fue coronado como rey

Atem estaba anonadado ¿qué estaba sucediendo en el pueblo?

-Por cierto ¿cómo entraste al palacio?

-Entré por un túnel que encontré

Atem lo miró todavía más sorprendido que antes

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

-Lo que dije, Majestad. Fue gracias a un túnel que terminé aquí. Ese túnel conecta con el pueblo

Atem sintió que su cuerpo temblada por la sorpresa y casi cae al suelo pero Yugi lo detuvo

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí, estoy bien. Es solo que me sorprendiste con eso. No creí que ese túnel existiera aún

-¿Usted conoce ese túnel?

-Hace muchos años lo usábamos para ir al pueblo y visitarlo hasta que mi padre nos descubrió y lo selló

-Pues estaba sellado pero no totalmente por eso logré entrar por él y llegar hasta aquí.

-Esto sí que fue una sorpresa. No creí que mi padre no lo hubiera sellado completamente, pero sigo sin entender porque están pasando tantas cosas extrañas.

-Lo siento mucho Faraón. No quería interferir con su vida

-Al contrario, gracias a ti he visto cosas que no me había dado cuenta antes. No sé porque mi padre se comportó de esa forma, me impidió ir al pueblo pero él mintió al decir que había sellado el túnel.

-Majestad, necesitamos que solucione este problema de hambre en el pueblo.

-Lo sé, desearía poder visitar el pueblo nuevamente y así averiguar qué es lo que está pasando.

De pronto a Atem le pasó una idea por la cabeza, miró a Yugi fijamente y entendió que debía hacer, eran tan idénticos que nadie notaría la diferencia.

-Tu nombre es Yugi ¿verdad?

-Sí, así es, señor.

-Tengo una idea.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Aceptas cambiar identidades conmigo temporalmente?

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

-¿Qué? ¿Qué acaba de decir, majestad?

-Somos tan parecidos que no creo que se note la diferencia.

-Pero, majestad, es una locura.

-Escucha, tengo una sospecha de algo. Mi padre prohibió que yo visitara el pueblo de Egipto por alguna razón y debo de averiguar qué sucedió. Es extraño que haya dejado a gente a cargo del pueblo cuando yo soy el verdadero gobernante.

-Pero nos pueden descubrir

-Lo dudo, somos muy parecidos así que dudo mucho que nos descubran solo debemos hacer la actuación correctamente

-Faraón, no me da confianza hacer esto

-No sucederá nada. Además quiero ir al pueblo, hace años que no voy

-No le gustara.

-Esa es la idea, que vea lo que ha sucedido con la gente ahora que mi padre dejó a esos hombres.

Yugi lo pensó mucho, no estaba seguro pero no le quedaba de otra más que obedecer al rey.

-De acuerdo, acepto el cambio

-¡Genial!

Atem agarró a Yugi y lo llevó a buscar lo más profundo de su cuarto donde se desvistieron y se cambiaron de ropas, Yugi se vistió como faraón mientras que Atem se puso la ropa de mendigo.

-Majestad, honestamente no creo que sea buena idea

-Yugi, es necesario. Necesito averiguar qué pasa y quiero ver el pueblo nuevamente. Extraño ir a visitarlo como cuando era niño

-Pero hay unos detalles, ni usted ni yo sabemos nada de la vida del otro. No se cómo se debe comportar un faraón y usted tampoco sabe lo mismo de un mendigo

-No es difícil ser un faraón, solo te pondrán a estudiar todo el tiempo.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo es tu vida?

-Pues vivo en un edificio con mi amiga Mana

-wow, wow, wow, espera ¿vives con una mujer? ¿Estas casado?

-No, pero hemos crecido juntos toda la vida así que vivimos en el mismo hogar. Solo nos tenemos a nosotros mismos.

-mmm, ya veo.-Atem reflexionó sobre lo que decía el mendigo

-Y si me piden que dé una orden ¿qué haré?

-No lo harán, al faraón nunca le piden nada. Te lo aseguro.

-Bueno, entonces hagamos esto antes de que me arrepienta.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Cuando llegue el momento adecuado volveremos a nuestras vidas normales.

Atem y Yugi se dirigieron con mucha cautela hacia el túnel, al llegar Atem sintió nostalgia recordando sus aventuras con Teana.

-Aún sigo sin poder creer que todavía exista este túnel.

-Pues ya lo ve. Existe como usted y como yo.

-Muy bien. Ahora yo me iré y tú te quedarás aquí

-Majestad, reconsidere todo esto

-Ya lo pensé detenidamente y no cambiaré de opinión. Solo actúa natural y nadie notara la diferencia

-Eso espero.

-Bueno, me retiro antes de que alguien nos descubra

Atem se adentró por el túnel con sus ropas de mendigo mientras Yugi, vestido como faraón, comenzó a sentir que su miedo aumentaba al ver como el faraón se alejaba haciendo más pequeño hasta que desapareció.

-Suerte, majestad-dijo Yugi

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Atem caminó por el túnel observando detenidamente cada detalle de este.

-No cambió nada en todos estos años. Es como si lo hubieran estado usando durante años.

Atem supuso que el túnel siguió en uso continuo ya que era extraño que estuviera en perfectas condiciones, pero la pregunta era ¿quién lo había usado todo esos años? ¿Su padre? Si era así ¿Por qué lo ocultó? Había muchas preguntas sin respuesta y debía saber las respuestas.

Por fin salió a la superficie, vio las calles y por primera vez sintió nuevamente la libertad que durante años no había sentido, abrió los brazos y respiró hondo

-Así que esto es ser libre.

Camino al azar, no conocía a nadie, no recordaba a ninguna persona que hubiera conocido años atrás para buscarla, además no podía dejar que nadie lo descubriera o se metería en problemas. Recorrió todos los puestos de comida aunque no logro ver la escasez de la gente como Yugi se la describió, era tal su admiración que incluso llamó la atención de algunos al notar que veía la ciudad como un turista.

-Esto sí que es sorprendente

Unos hombres se acercaron a él por detrás

-Oye, chico

Atem miró a los hombres

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Dinos cuánto dinero tienes

-Lo siento pero no tengo dinero

-Eres un turista y los turistas tienen dinero

-Yo no soy turista

Uno de los hombres se fijó en la ropa del chico

-Es verdad, no pareces turista. Pareces más bien uno de los mendigos que andan por aquí

-Así es, yo soy de aquí

El hombre lo miró fijamente

-Creo que ya sé quién eres. Eres ese tal Yugi

-Exacto.-dijo Atem, era el momento de fingir ser Yugi

En esos momentos, un chico pasó cerca de allí y vio la escena

-¿Yugi?

-Así que sí eres ese chico-el hombre levantó a Atem por la ropa

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Tú eres ese joven que acompañaba siempre a Bakura a todos lados

Atem sabía que no podía ni negar ni afirmar nada, después de todo no sabía toda la historia de Yugi en las calles, así que solo callo

-Así que no piensas responder nada. Entonces, tendré que darte una paliza

El hombre levantó un puño y estaba por golpear a Atem cuando una piedra le cayó en la cabeza, se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos adoloridos provocando que Atem cayera al suelo

-¿Quién me golpeo?

-¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?-dijo el chico desde lejos

-¡Bakura! Tenías que ser tú

-Corre Yugi

Atem sabía que se referían a él, así que se levantó y corrió tan rápido como pudo, Bakura lo siguió y los hombres los persiguieron a ambos que terminaron huyendo al mismo tiempo

-Parece que este día sí que ha sido ajetreado para nosotros.-dijo Bakura

Atem sólo lo miró, no sabía de quién se trataba pero conocía a Yugi y lo estaba ayudando, eso parecía ser bueno, al menos por ahora.

-Tengo una idea-dijo Bakura

Tomó de la mano a Atem y sacó un polvo que lo tiró contra los tipos grandes haciendo que estos se tuvieran que quitar el polvo de los ojos, Atem y Bakura aprovecharon para seguir corriendo y perderse entre la gente.

Mientras tanto, en el palacio, Yugi caminó por uno de los pasillos esperando que se le grabara en la memoria todo el castillo y así poder evitar ser descubierto por no conocer su propio hogar.

-No sé cómo le hacen para no perderse aquí adentro

Llegó nuevamente a la sala donde se había encontrado con Atem y esta vez la recorrió tranquilamente sin miedo a ser descubierto, con las ropas de Atem todos creerían que se trata del faraón así que no debía tener miedo. La hermosura del palacio lo fascinaba y lo dejaba sin aliento, para un mendigo que jamás había visto un lugar tan hermoso todo resultaba supremamente bello, aunque para Atem era algo simple. Recorrió el lugar poco a poco y después se dirigió a otros lados del palacio, caminaba muy contento cuando de pronto vio a un sacerdote joven

-Faraón, llevo rato buscándolo. Lo necesitamos urgente

Yugi se puso un poco nervioso pero trato de disimular lo más posible

-¿Para qué me necesitan?

-Debemos ordenar unos documentos que sólo usted debe de hacerlo

-De acuerdo

Yugi se acercó con nervios pero se esforzó por verse lo más natural posible, al pasar cerca del sacerdote este lo miró fijamente

-¿Le ha pasado algo, faraón?

Yugi se detuvo, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Se ve muy nervioso. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No, para nada

Yugi se alejó antes de que lo siguieran interrogando, el sacerdote lo siguió sin entender qué le pasaba, no lo reconoció.

Yugi miraba de reojo al sacerdote, no sabía su nombre pero si preguntaba se vería sospechoso así que prefiero quedarse callado y después buscar la forma de averiguar los nombres de los servidores de Atem.

Llegaron a la sala donde los documentos reales estaban desordenados y los acomodaron, no fue difícil, afortunadamente Yugi sabía leer y era un chico bastante inteligente pero no dejaba de observar a todos y pensando cómo conseguirlos nombres de los sacerdotes principales.

Finalmente, para su buena suerte, entre los documentos estaba una lista con los sacerdotes egipcios, la tomó la miró detenidamente

-Faraón ¿se encuentra bien?-preguntó Seto al ver a Yugi mirando fijamente la lista

-Perdón pero hoy me siento muy distraído

-¿Está bien? ¿Quiere ver un doctor?

-No, me encuentro bien. Solo que quiero descansar

-Si lo desea ordenaré que no lo molesten y que no lo dejen descansar en su habitación

-No, solo deseo dar un recorrido por el palacio ¿me acompañas?

-De acuerdo

Yugi camino por el palacio acompañado de Seto, estaba enamorándose del lugar y Seto en ocasiones sentía que el día de hoy el faraón estaba diferente aunque no sabía con exactitud en qué lo estaba.

Yugi había visto la lista de los sacerdotes egipcios y por eso tenía sospechas sobre el nombre de este que lo seguía

-Seto ¿verdad?

-¿Me llama?

-No, solo que tu nombre es bonito, suena legendario

Seto lo miró extrañado, el faraón no era así, no era alguien que demostrara cariño por otras personas

-¿Seguro está bien?

-Claro, Seto, estoy perfectamente

Pero algo no le convencía a Seto y siguió mirando extrañado a su rey, si se hubiera fijado bien en el rostro del faraón hubiera notado que se trataba de Yugi.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Bakura y Atem llegaron a la fortaleza donde vivían los ladrones del pueblo, Atem procuraba lo más posible no hablar para provocar que lo descubrieran pero Bakura por su parte no dejaba de hablar.

-Hace tanto tiempo que no te veo y hoy te veo dos veces

Atem abrió los ojos pero trató de no parecer sorprendido

-Espero que tú y Mana no sigan molestos conmigo por lo que ha pasado entre nosotros-miró directamente a Atem

Atem sólo lo miraba, se dio cuenta que ese chico tenía una relación con Yugi

-Ya veo, siguen molestos-dijo Bakura al notar el silencio de Atem y se giró para no verlo

-No, para nada. No me siento molesto

Atem supo que probablemente la había regado puesto que realmente no sabía si Yugi lo había perdonado o si Mana, que aún no la conocía, ya lo hubiera hecho

-¿En serio?

Bakura comenzó a saltar de alegría y abrazó a Atem, era un abrazo como de hermanos pero para Atem era extraño recibir un trato así ya que nadie lo había abrazado antes más que su amiga Teana

-Me alegra que me hayan perdonado

-Bueno, de Mana no sé pero yo si

-Ah, ya veo. Mana es algo especial, probablemente no quiera saber nada de mí

Atem no quiso responder

-Pero me alegra que al menos tú me hayas perdonado. Nunca quise que dejáramos de hablarnos pero ya sabes cómo son las cosas

Atem comenzó a sentir nervios

-En fin ¿cómo has estado en todo este tiempo?

-Muy bien ¿y tú?

-Bastante excelente. Les dije claramente que se unieran a mí. El pueblo esta tan mal que tenemos que robar para comer

Atem recordó que Yugi le había dicho que el pueblo estaba muy mal y padecía de hambre

-Están padeciendo de hambre-afirmó Atem

-Desde que el faraón Atem entró en el gobierno han pasado cosas terribles. Lo peor de todo es que el gobierno nos quita los alimentos y el dinero

Atem analizó todo, él nunca gobernaba el pueblo, eran sus sacerdotes, los que su padre puso para que gobernaran en lugar de él cuando muriera y que no le permitían gobernar.

-Qué cosa tan horrible

-Lo sé, pero ya ni quejarse, después de todo la culpa la tiene el faraón Atem por hacerse responsable de su pueblo

Atem bajó la cabeza sintiéndose mal por el comentario, pero era obvio que pensaran mal de él si todos estaban sufriendo por su causa.

En ese momento, un hombre entró en la fortaleza, Atem se dio cuenta que se trataba de uno de los ladrones compañeros de Bakura

-Señor, la chica llamada Mana está afuera, busca a Yugi

-Ya veo. Llegó tu salvadora-dijo Bakura mirando a Atem que sentía curiosidad sobre esa niña de la Yugi y Bakura hablaban tanto.

En la entrada del lugar estaba Mana esperando

-Más les vale que Yugi esté bien.

-Señorita Mana, el amo Bakura le tiene cariño a usted y a Yugi, nunca le haría daño

-Ese Bakura no es de confianza solo porque llame "amigo" a alguien-Mana estaba notoriamente enojada por lo sucedido.

Bakura y Atem salieron y Mana sonrió muy feliz.

-¡YUGI!

Mana abrazó aventándose literalmente sobre él y Atem sintió que todo su cuerpo de ponía rígido ante tal expresión de cariño y su cara se volvió roja como un jitomate mientras el calor recorría todo su cuerpo. Jamás una mujer se había expresado así con él, ni siquiera Teana.

-Él está bien, no seas escandalosa-dijo Bakura y Mana lo miró molesta mientras se separaba de Atem

-¡Tú eres el causante de todo lo malo que nos pasa!

-No exageres, yo salvé a Yugi de unos tipos que lo iban a golpear

-No debiste salvarlo. Él no te necesita

-Entonces ¿preferías que lo golpearan?

Mana no respondió dándose cuenta que Bakura había ganado, contuvo el aire enojada

-¡YA PARA DE DIRIGIRNOS LA PALABRA!

El grito de Mana fue tanto que Bakura y los demás se cubrieron sus oídos

-¡Vámonos, Yugi!

Tomó de la mano a Atem y lo jaló lejos, Bakura los siguió con la mirada y una tristeza invadió su corazón

-Me preguntó si algún día todo volverá a ser como antes.

Mientras tanto, en el palacio real…

-¡WOWWWWWWWW! ¡CUANTA COMIDA!

Yugi miró la mesa donde habían colocado la cena para el monarca de Egipto, no era mucha comida pero para Yugi era casi un banquete

-Mi señor, es la misma cantidad de siempre.-dijo Seto que abrió los ojos sorprendido y miraba al faraón extrañado de esa actitud

-¿En serio? Pues hoy me parece demasiada

Yugi no esperó más y empezó a comer como loco sin modales, Seto lo siguió mirando con extrañeza sin entender que le pasaba al rey.

Una vez terminó Yugi sus alimentos fue a su habitación, ya había estado en ella cuando cambiaron de identidades pero esta vez estaba solo y todo el cuarto era para él.

-wowwwww

Se tumbó en la cama abrazando las sábanas con una gran alegría que jamás había experimentado.

-Esto sí que es vida. Que caliente cama y el palacio esta hermoso

Miró el techo del lugar y se quedó pensativo.

-Espero que Mana esté bien con Atem. Ojala ella pudiera estar aquí.

Seto recorría el pasillo pensativo, no podía quitarse de su mente esa felicidad exagerada en el faraón. En el camino se encontró con otro de los sacerdotes egipcios.

-¿¡Akanadin!?

-¿Sucede algo, Seto? Te ves preocupado

-Es que el faraón se comportó muy extraño hoy

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Estaba muy feliz con la comida y comía como si nunca en la vida hubiera visto antes los platillos reales.

-Seguramente esta estresado por todo lo que ha vivido en estos días. No creo que sea nada grave.

-Eso espero

Tanto Seto como Aknadin miraron a la habitación del faraón esperando que esa actitud del monarca sólo fuera agotamiento y no algo peor o grave. Nadie, ni los sacerdotes, ni Mana, ni Bakura notaron que había algo diferente en el rey y en el mendigo, que sus rostros no eran iguales, sino parecidos, los mechones rubios de Atem eran más abundantes que los de Yugi, nadie notó el cambio de identidades entre el faraón Atem y el mendigo Yugi. Absolutamente nadie se fijó detenidamente en ellos.

Continuara...

 **En este capítulo les quiero brindar mi más profundo agradecimiento a Ayelen Rock y a Cote Dark Dangerous Love por seguir esta historia, ya que gracias a su apoyo es que este fic continua en publicación. Hubo un tiempo en que pensé en abandonarlo pero por ustedes lo seguí y llevó más episodios escritos. Gracias de nuevo y que los Dios los bendiga**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Mana y Atem llegaron al edificio donde dormían y una vez adentro Mana soltó toda su furia contenida

-¡Esto es lo peor que nos pudo pasar! Encontrarnos de nuevo con ese tonto de Bakura. No puedo creer que esté pasando esto.

Atem observaba como Mana iba preparando el cuarto para comer y dormir. El lugar era pequeño así que para Atem resultó ser extraño ya que nunca había dormido en un lugar pequeño, sólo había sábanas allí y ninguna cama agradable como las del palacio.

-Ese Bakura siempre creyéndose mucho. Primero se atrevió a hacernos pasar por rateros como él y todavía tiene el descaro de decir que somos sus amigos. ¡Está loco!

-Mana, me podrías recordar ¿qué hizo de malo Bakura?

Mana miró a Atem enojada haciendo que el chico se asustara pensando que tal vez había provocado que lo descubrieran

-Yugi, ¿acaso perdiste la memoria?

Atem se puso nervioso y más al ver el coraje de Mana

-Déjame adivinar. Bakura te lavó el cerebro para que olvides sus ideas macabras sobre robos

-Claro que no. Sólo dijo que quiere que lo perdones

-¿Qué lo perdone? O sea que ¿tú lo perdonaste?

-No creo que sea mala persona

Mana se acercó a Atem y puso su mano en la frente de él acercando su rostro a poco centímetros del rostro del faraón.

-No, no tienes fiebre

Atem sintió nuevamente que la sangre le hervía en todo su cuerpo ante la cercanía de Mana.

-Hoy te has comportado muy raro. Algo me dice que Bakura te está metiendo sus influencias

-N es verdad

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo defiendes?

-Ya te dije que no creo que sea mala persona, además me salvó la vida

-Eso sí. Tengo que admitir que si no fuera por él tal vez estarías muerto o golpeado, pero no por eso me agrada

-Deberías de perdonarlo

Atem no estaba seguro de sí debía decir eso pero ya no se le ocurría nada que decir a todo lo que estaba viviendo

-Eres raro. Tú fuiste el primero en decir que Bakura estaba mal por robar comida en vez de buscar trabajo

-Sí, pero la situación ha llevado a esto

Mana lo miró con más extrañeza

-Siempre estuviste en contra de los ladrones y ahora quieres perdonar a Bakura. Además no fue solo lo de robar, él nos traicionó.

Atem se sorprendió pero tuvo que disimular su sorpresa. No entendía que pasaba entre Yugi, Bakura y Mana pero debía de ser algo fuerte para que Mana no quisiera nada con el chico de cabello blanco y piel morena.

-En fin. Tengo sueño, vamos a dormir ya.

Mana se estiró bostezando agotada

-¿No vamos a comer?

Mana miró a Atem sorprendida

-Hoy sí que estas raro. Nosotros no comemos normalmente en las noches, sólo en el día si conseguimos algo

Atem asintió con la cabeza pero en su corazón sintió compasión por Yugi y Mana, el tipo de vida que llevaban no era la adecuada ¿qué había pasado con el pueblo desde que él lo visitaba de pequeño? ¿Qué clase de gobierno estaban dando los sacerdotes reales?

Mana se arrincono en una esquina del edificio y comenzó a quitarse su ropa, Atem se puso rojo y la sangre le hirvió en todo su cuerpo

-Aaaahhh….-

Atem trataba de hablar pero su de su boca sólo salían sonidos torpes. Mana volteó para descubrir que el chico había volteado la cabeza hacia el otro lado de la estancia

-Chica, ¿acaso no tienes pudor? Desnudándote cerca de un hombre.

-¿De qué hablas? No importa si nos vemos de vez en cuando, de pequeños no sentíamos pena.

-Ya no somos niños

Atem se volteó dándole la espalda a Mana, era la primera que estaba en el mismo cuarto con una mujer. Con Teana no hacía ese tipo de cosas, ella solo visitaba el palacio pero no se mostraba así

-Definitivamente estas raro el día de hoy

Atem no volteó ni una sola vez a la chica, nunca había pasado ese tipo de cosas y menos con una mujer que acababa de conocer.

Una hora después Mana descansaba en su recámara entre las sábanas, Atem dormía en el cuarto continuo al de la chica pero no podía dejar de pensar en que estaba muy cerca de una mujer desconocida. No entendía como Yugi podía dormir en el mismo edificio con una chica que no era su esposa, pero comenzaba a sentir tristeza ante la vida de Yugi, Mana y Bakura, ¿cómo era posible que el faraón no supiera lo que su pueblo vivía? Tenía que averiguar la verdad de lo que pasaba en el pueblo. Desde la ventana podía ver el palacio

"Me pregunto si Yugi se lo estará pasando bien allá"

A la mañana siguiente, Yugi despertó y estiró su cuerpo muy feliz.

-Es la primera que duermo tan bien en toda mi vida.

Alguien tocó a la puerta de su cuarto y a la orden de Yugi entró Seto.

-Faraón, es hora de que baje a desayunar.

-Claro

La sonrisa de Yugi fue tan abierta y llena de felicidad que Seto se sintió extrañado ante este acto de gran amor por la comida.

-Por cierto, majestad, la princesa Teana mandó una carta diciendo que desea visitarlo de nuevo

-¿Teana?

Yugi no conocía a la princesa Teana así que no entendía sobre quién le hablaban pero por el título supuso que se trataba de alguien de suma importancia para Atem

-Así es, dice que desea hablar con usted sobre el asunto del que hablaron la última vez que vino al palacio

Yugi se quedó petrificado, ¿qué clase de conversación había tenido Atem con esa princesa quién quiera que fuera?

-De acuerdo, preparen todo para la llegada de la princesa

-Sí, Majestad.

Seto salió de la habitación dejando pensativo a Yugi y analizando la situación con todo detalle.

-Teana

Hizo memoria. Un poco antes de terminar usurpando la identidad del faraón Atem, una princesa llamada Teana cruzaba el pueblo en una caravana, no se veía su rostros ya que todo estaba cubierto para que ella no se asomara. Los pueblerinos dijeron que ella era la prometida de Atem. También recordó que Mana interfirió en el camino de la princesa para pedir ayuda pero no dio resultado.

-Ya veo. Así que ella es la prometida del faraón. Me pregunto cómo será en persona

Descendió de la cama real y entraron unos hombres en su cuarto

-Disculpen, ¿para que entran en mi alcoba sin permiso mío?

-Señor, venimos a vestirlo para la llegada de la princesa-dijo uno de los hombres extrañado de la pregunta de Yugi

-¿Me van a vestir? ¿Acaso no me tengo que vestir yo mismo?

La sorpresa de Yugi era demasiado ante la atención real dedicada al faraón.

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Mana y Atem se vistieron y prepararon para salir a su rutina de siempre.

-Yugi, debemos de seguir buscando trabajo no importa lo que nos cueste.

-¿Buscar trabajo?-Atem no entendía de eso

-No creas que pienso permitir que terminemos robando comida como lo hace Bakura. Lo haremos de la buena manera aunque tardemos en conseguir comida

-Mana, ¿tan mal esta todo?

-¿Todo qué?

-¿Tan mal esta todo como para que tengan que robar o buscar empleo todo el día?

Mana lo miró seriamente y sorprendida

-Definitivamente estas muy extraño desde ayer. Llevamos mucho tiempo tratando de sobrevivir sin tener que robar por culpa del faraón Atem que no subió los impuestos dejando a todos sin recursos para vivir.

-El faraón Atem no tiene la culpa

-Siempre estás defendiéndolo

Atem abrió los ojos con una expresión de sorpresa. Yugi lo defendía desde antes de conocerlo y sin saber que él no era el causante de las desgracias del pueblo sino los sacerdotes.

-No perdamos más el tiempo. Vamos a buscar empleo.

Atem siguió a Mana pero los nervios lo invadieron ya que él no tenía ni la más remota idea de que cómo buscar un trabajo. Hacía años que no visitaba Egipto fuera del palacio así que no sabía qué tanto cambió el pueblo desde esos años de infancia donde él y su amiga de la infancia visitaban y recorrían todos los hogares y lugares de la tierra egipcia.

Llegaron al centro del pueblo

-Yo buscaré por este lado y tú por este otro ¿de acuerdo?

Atem no supo qué contestar.

-Eeeeh…bueno…pues…sí, ok.

Mana asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y entonces vieron una agrupación de gente en medio de los locales de comida.

-¿Qué estará pasando?-se preguntó Mana

Fijaron su vista en el lugar y vieron una caravana pasar, no se lograba ver a la persona principal ya que era protegida con las sábanas que cubrían su asiento real. Se notaba que pertenecía a la realeza

-Debe de ser la princesa Teana que vino a visitar al faraón.-dijo Mana

Atem se sorprendió nuevamente pasando de una emoción a otra. El miedo lo invadió al mismo tiempo que el asombro, la confusión y el nerviosismo. Si se molestó con Teana ¿qué estaba haciendo ella allí? Ella podía descubrir fácilmente a Yugi

Asustado, corrió hacia donde se podía ver mejor la caravana.

-Yugi, espera

Mana lo siguió y ambos atravesaron con dificultad la multitud de personas empujando a varios de ellos. Finalmente llegaron al final y Atem reconoció enseguida la caravana y como la princesa era resguardada

"¡Teana!"

No podía creer que ella estuviera yendo al palacio. Mana llegó al lado de Atem y miró a la princesa

-¿Quieres que pida su ayuda de nuevo?

Atem la miró confundido por la pregunta. Mana iba a lanzarse hacia la caravana cuando un hombre la detuvo

-¿Tú de nuevo? Se ve que quieres causar problemas

-Para ustedes los reyes todo es fácil pero no piensan en nosotros y en como sufrimos de hambre

-Eso no es problema de la princesa, sino del faraón

Atem seguía sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar ante la mención de su nombre. Por lo que notaba todos le echaban la culpa y nadie sabía nada de lo que en realidad pasaba en el palacio con el gobierno.

-Ella puede hablar con él. Es su prometida

-No te metas

El hombre levantó un látigo y golpeó a Mana en el rostro haciendo que la joven cayera al suelo.

Teana escuchó desde el interior que algo pasaba y trató de asomarse para ver lo que sucedía afuera.

-Princesa, olvide a los pueblerinos. Solo buscan llamar la atención e inventando mentiras.

-Kisara, regresé a Egipto porque deseo ayudar a Atem a solucionar el problema de la hambruna

-El faraón no dejaría morir a su gente así que no debe de creer las palabras de unos simples hombres de pueblo

-Kisara, hablas como si no tuvieras misericordia. No olvides que tú también fuiste pueblerina y pasaste hambre y dolor para poder llegar a esta posición que tienes

Kisara reflexionó el comentario de la princesa y calló pero Teana no dejaría las cosas en paz como Kisara deseaba, debía acabar con esa hambruna y averiguar lo que sucedía.

Mientras tanto, ella no sospechaba lo que en realidad pasaba con el faraón Atem que enfureció mucho cuando vio a Mana en el suelo.

-Oye, un verdadero hombre no golpearía nunca a una mujer

Mana miró a Atem asombrada de esa valentía que apareció de golpe en su amigo tímido de la infancia.

-¡No te metas, mocoso! No eres rival para mí

El hombre era grande, muy parecido a los que intentaron acabar con Atem cuando recién entró en el pueblo.

-¿Qué clase de hombre golpea a una mujer sólo para detenerla? No eres digno de ser un guardia de la princesa Teana

-Y tú no eres digno de repetir el nombre de la princesa

El tipo levantó otra vez el látigo pero Atem decidió no huir y enfrentar el peligro. Esquivó el látigo y cayó en el suelo antes de ser golpeado.

-¿Estas bien, Mana?-le toco el hombro con cariño

-Sí, lo estoy.

-¡INSOLENTE!

El tipo levantó otra vez el látigo y esta vez Atem empujó a Mana para que ella no recibiera el golpe y Atem agarró el látigo con una mano, se levantó y lo jaló haciendo que el hombre tambaleara un poco.

-¡Yugi!-Mana no salía de su asombro.

-¿Cómo te atreves a esquivar mis golpes? Maldito

El gran hombre volvió a levantar su látigo pero Atem solo lo esquivó nuevamente y huyó, pero antes tomó la mano de Mana y salieron disparados a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

-¡Vuelvan aquí! ¡ESTÚPIDOS!

Atem y Mana escucharon como el hombre ordenaba a otros que los alcanzaran.

-Yugi ¿qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Mana siendo jalada por el joven

-Tratando de protegerte.

Mana lo miró intrigada y se puso roja, nunca había visto esa faceta de Yugi. Corrieron siendo perseguidos por los hombres

-¿Es idea mía o estos días nos la pasamos siendo perseguidos por todos?-preguntó Mana

-Definitivamente estamos destinados a ser perseguidos-respondió Atem sonriendo.

Atem y Mana detuvieron su correr cuando vieron que otros hombres llegaron y los tenían acorralados.

-Por aquí-dijo Atem y subieron por las escaleras de un edificio en ruinas.

Llegaron arriba y vieron por la ventana una casa un poco alta donde el techo se veía resistente.

-Creo que tenemos que saltar-dijo Atem buscando una cuerda y un cuchillo en el edificio abandonado.

-¿Dijiste saltar?

Mana no terminaba de salir de su asombro ante el comportamiento de su amigo

-Vamos rápido

Los hombres subieron las escaleras y comenzaron a golpear la puerta por donde habían entrado Atem y Mana que comenzaron a atar la cuerda a un mueble lleno de polvo, se notaba enseguida que el lugar se usó mucho tiempo como residencia hasta que alguna persona lo abandonó. Los guardias de la princesa entraron en cuanto Atem y Mana estaban agarrado en la cuerda

-Tengo miedo

-No hay tiempo de tenerlo

Y Atem se aventó desde lo alto del edificio con Mana abrazada a él y agarrada a la cuerda al mismo tiempo. Aterrizaron en el techo de la casa y soltaron la cuerda para evitar que los hombres los pudieran seguir hasta allá.

-¡No les será sencillo escapar!-gritó el hombre que golpeo a Mana

-¿Cree que fue sencillo?-cuestionó Atem en tono sarcástico

-Yugi, no sé qué te sucede pero desde ayer estás…

-Huyamos de aquí

Atem jaló otra vez a Mana y se marcharon del lugar antes de que otra cosa peor sucediera.

En el palacio, Yugi estaba vestido como todo un caballero para recibir la visita de la princesa, sentía mucha incomodidad con la ropa que le colocaron y se movía sin control en su trono

-Alteza, contrólese por favor. La princesa vendrá pronto

-Es molesta esta vestimenta

-Majestad, siempre la ha usado cuando hay una fiesta real

-Pues esto no es una fiesta

-La princesa Teana es una persona muy importante.

-Seguramente

Seto miró extrañado al faraón mientras Yugi solo pensaba en la chica que lo visitaría

"Me preguntó cómo será la prometida del faraón Atem"

El anuncio se hizo y las puertas del salón se abrieron para dar paso a una hermosa princesa de cabello castaño y ojos azules que entró a la gran sala y camino hasta encontrarse con frente al rey.

-Majestad, he venido porque necesito hablar de algo de suma importancia con usted.

Teana hizo una reverencia como saludo pero cuando irguió su cuerpo y alzó los ojos notó que Yugi la veía con los ojos abiertos como platos y muy anonadado con lo que sus ojos veían.

Continuara...

 **¿Notaron un diálogo de Disney? jajaja puse una referencia de mi inspiración.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Teana miró a Yugi sin reconocer que no se trataba de su amigo de la infancia, si hubiera notado que no era él no se le hubiera hecho extraña la mirada del faraón al tenerla presente. Yugi la observaba con admiración y sorpresa de pies a cabeza como si nunca la hubiera visto antes en toda su vida

-Majestad, ¿le sucede algo?-preguntó Seto en voz baja sacando a Yugi de sus pensamientos

-Ah, lo siento

Yugi se levantó de su trono y contempló mejor a la chica

-¿Qué la motivó a venir aquí?

Todos se quedaron callados sin entender que pasaba y Teana era la que más se sorprendió.

-¿Por qué me ven así?-preguntó Yugi confundido

-Señor, nunca le habla con tanta formalidad a la princesa Teana-dijo Seto en voz baja

-Ella me habló muy formal

-Pero usted nunca habla formal con ella, solo que esté molesto

Yugi se asombró, debió preguntar más detalles a Atem sobre su vida y forma de actuar pero probablemente ni el mismo Atem supuso todo lo que pasaría, como la llegada de esa chica de cabello castaño.

-Veo que sigue enojado conmigo-Teana bajó la mirada

-No, no quise…-trató de arreglar el asunto

-Pero de cualquier forma no pienso retirarme. Necesito hablar contigo de algo.

Teana y Yugi se miraron mutuamente durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente Yugi decidió bajar de su trono para retirarse a un lugar más solitario con la joven.

-Estaré con la princesa Teana en el jardín a solas

Seto abrió los ojos de nuevo pero indicó a todos que debían obedecer las órdenes y tanto Yugi como Teana se dirigieron al jardín, no se percataron que Seto ya empezaba a darse cuenta de un cambio raro en el faraón.

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar al jardín. Al estar cerca de ella por alguna razón desconocida Yugi sintió nerviosismo y un conjunto de emociones en su corazón que nunca antes había sentido por nadie o algo. Miró a la princesa y contemplo lo primero que le llamo la atención de ella, su belleza.

-Bueno…¿sobre qué deseas hablar conmigo?-los nervios se reflejaban en su voz

-El tema del que hablamos hace unos días

Los nervios de Yugi aumentaron pero no por la chica sino porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué era de lo que Atem y Teana hablaron.

-Lo que hablamos…-Yugi sonaba preocupado.

-Sobre la hambruna del pueblo

Yugi se detuvo

-¿Sabes sobre la hambruna del pueblo?

La forma sorprendida y angustiada de Yugi al girar hacia la chica provocó que Teana reflejara en su rostro extrañeza ante su amigo

-Ah, lo siento-Yugi se giró y habló más tranquilo-Era sobre la hambruna del pueblo ¿no?

-Atem, hablamos de eso hace dos días. No puede ser que lo hayas olvidado

-No, no lo olvidé. Solo me distraje.

Teana también notó, al igual que Seto, ese comportamiento extraño en su prometido y amigo.

-Como sea. Atem, en verdad creo que los sacerdotes son los culpables de todo.

-¿Los sacerdotes?

Yugi recordó que Atem le había dicho que él no gobernaba el país, sino los sacerdotes y esa podía ser la clave para acabar con el hambre, pero Yugi no podía hacer nada hasta que no recibiera órdenes del faraón. Después de todo solo estaba usurpando la identidad de Atem temporalmente

-Sí. Creo que lo mejor es que gobiernes tú el reino

-Teana, ¿has visto el reino en hambruna?

-No, no me permiten verlo. No sé qué es lo que está pasando.

-Yo tampoco

Ambos estuvieron pensativos durante varios minutos.

-Atem ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Te importaría si me quedo en el palacio contigo?

-¿Quéeeeee?-el grito de Yugi era de incredulidad ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Acaso te molesta que esté aquí? ¿Tan enojado estás conmigo por dudar de los hombres que dejó tu padre en el gobierno?

Yugi no supo que contestar pero debía hacerlo

-No, no estoy molesto, al contrario. Me da gusto que te quedes

-Ya van dos viajes que hago seguidos y quiero averiguar lo que está sucediendo en Egipto igual que tú.

-Está bien. Quédate

-Gracias Atem

Teana sonrió ligeramente y la cara de Yugi se sonrojo y le hirvió toda la sangre en el cerebro. Por un momento pensó que estallaría por el simple hecho de tener cerca a esa chica que la causaba todo tipo de emociones.

-Bueno, vamos a prepararte un cuarto

Yugi se alejó de Teana sintiendo su cuerpo pesado, una parte de él quería alejarse de la chica pero la otra deseaba estar cerca de ella. No entendía qué le pasaba pero sí estaba seguro que con Mana ni ninguna otra chica le había sucedido todo eso.

Teana estaba con la boca abierta y anonadad sin poder creer la actitud nerviosa y un tanto tímida de Atem

-Por cierto ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo Yugi girando hacía ella

-Lo que quieras

-¿Puedo llamarte Tea?

La chica lo miró incrédula

-Ah. Es que me siento un poco más cómodo llamándote Tea que Teana. Suena muy largo tu nombre

Yugi no sabía que Atem y Teana se conocían desde niños y que muy a pesar de la confianza que se tenían no llegaban a ese grado de afecto.

-De acuerdo-respondió Tea después de dos minutos de silencio y de mucho pensar

-Gracias, Tea

Yugi siguió caminando hacia las alcobas reales pero Tea solo lo veía alejarse sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

"En sólo dos días cambio su forma de ser"

Los ojos de Tea seguían a Yugi que le daba la espalda a ella

"¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Por qué volviste tan pronto a ser el chico dulce que eras antes?"

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Atem y Mana llegaron a un callejón sin salida donde se detuvieron a descansar, respiraban muy agitadamente por todo lo que habían corrido para escapar de los guardias.

-Creo que ya los perdimos-dijo Atem con la mano en su pecho mientras su respiración recuperaba el ritmo normal

-¿Sé puede saber qué está pasando contigo últimamente?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tú nunca reaccionas así. Esa valentía para enfrentarte al peligro. No puedo creerlo. ¿Qué hizo que te comportarás así?

-Ya te lo había dicho. Quería protegerte

-No es la primera vez que nos metemos en problemas. Hay algo raro en ti

-Ya te dije que no. Estoy perfectamente.-Atem debía lograr que Mana no se diera cuenta del cambio de identidad

-No sé qué te sucede pero espero que no se repitan más estas persecuciones

Mana se quedó descansando y controlando su respiración agitada mientras Atem miró hacía donde estaba el palacio que se alcanzaba a ver desde el lugar donde se escondían

"Espero que Teana no descubra a Yugi. Ella es una chica muy inteligente y cautelosa."

Mientras, Tea fue llevada a su habitación junto con su dama de compañía, Kisara.

-Señorita, ¿está segura qué desea quedarse en el palacio de su prometido? Puedo ser malinterpretado por otros miembros de la realeza

-Kisara, no estoy haciendo nada malo. Solo quiero apoyar a mi amigo de la infancia y futuro esposo a resolver el problema del hambre en el pueblo

-Señorita, ese asunto no le concierne a usted. Es problema del faraón y los sacerdotes

-El verdadero problema es que el faraón no se está encargando del asunto sino sus sacerdotes y tengo el presentimiento que algo ocultan.

-Pues sí eso es verdad, no arriesgue su reputación o posición como princesa y futura reina de Egipto

-Haré lo correcto, Kisara. Quiero ayudar a las personas lo mejor posible

La firmeza con que Tea habló hizo que Kisara se diera cuenta de que la princesa estaba decidida a ayudar al pueblo y ya no pudo decir nada en contra, además ella debía obedecer a su majestad, estaba a su servicio.

-Por cierto, creo que algo le está pasando a Atem

-¿Sobre qué?

-Está muy diferente a la última vez que lo vi, solo que no sé porque ni qué le sucede

-Nadie cambia tan rápido. Seguramente está agotado y su mente anda en todos lados

-No, se comporta como cuando éramos niños.

-¿Travieso?

-Dulce

-Si mi memoria no me falla él ocasionó con sus travesuras que usted dejara de venir a este palacio cuando era niña

-Estoy consciente de eso pero yo no creo que sea algo común que alguien cambie tan pronto

Tea se quedó pensativa sabiendo que algo le pasaba a su amigo de la infancia que tanto quería. Definitivamente algo sucedía con el reino y con su amigo.

En la biblioteca, Yugi trataba de calmar sus nervios que estaban a flor de piel y delatando lo que sentía en esos momentos

-¿Qué me sucede? Me atacaron los nervios al estar cerca de esa princesa.

Yugi se tranquilizó y se puso a leer los archivos de la biblioteca para seguir aprendiendo y ubicar correctamente a los sacerdotes y demás deberes reales como faraón. No podía actuar y detener a los hombres detrás del problema mientras Atem no apareciera y dijera algo, solo esperaba hacer bien su papel de faraón para que nadie lo descubriera, en especial Tea, la chica que lo traía nervioso. No podía quitar de su mente el rostro de esa chica. Era la joven más hermosa que había visto hasta ahora, incluso mucho más que Mana, aunque tampoco era de los que se juntaban mucho con el sexo opuesto. No lograba entender lo que sintió cuando vio a la chica pero no era algo normal en él. Decidió no pensar más en el asunto y siguió investigando, parte de su idea de explorar era para averiguar por qué no permitían que Atem gobernara cuando él era el rey así que Yugi hacía su parte del motivo por el que estaba en ese palacio enorme.

.

.

Mana logró recuperar sus fuerzas por tanto correr e hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse del suelo pero fue en vano

-¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida?-preguntó Atem luciendo preocupado

-Estoy bien, solo que no me siento con fuerzas

-Pero si ya descansaste de tanto correr

-Sí, lo sé, pero…

Un gruñido proveniente del estómago de Mana resonó ante los chicos. Mana se llevó las manos a su panza y Atem la miró detenidamente

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Claro, no he comido en casi dos días

El corazón de Atem dio un vuelco ante eso. En verdad que su pueblo estaba sufriendo y él ni sabía. Tomó una decisión después de pensarlo mucho. Se acercó a Mana y la tomó entre sus brazos cargándola a lo que la morena reaccionó

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Mana exaltada

-Quieras o no iremos a buscar a Bakura

-¿¡Estás loco!?

-Bakura y sus hombres tienen suficiente comida para nosotros y están dispuesto a ayudarnos

-¿¡Con él!? Es un traidor

-Mana…

-No quiero nada con Bakura

-Él quiere que lo perdones de lo que hizo

Todavía Atem desconocía lo que había sucedido entre Yugi, Mana y Bakura pero lo que sí estaba seguro es que Bakura deseaba que todo regresara a como era antes del malentendido.

Mana se quedó callada recapacitando todas las palabras dichas por Atem. Tal vez era el momento de perdonar.

-Está bien-dijo resignada y Atem la llevó en sus brazos hacia la guarida de Bakura.

En el camino, Mana no se atrevía a mirar a Atem a los ojos y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, sin embargo Atem no le quitaba los ojos de encima. No podía dejar de admirar a la chica de piel morena y cabello castaño. Era muy bonita, su apariencia era de una niña, por lo que se veía mucho más infantil que Tea pero eso no le quitaba en nada que resaltaba en belleza. Atem giró sus ojos hacia los pechos de Mana y luego a sus piernas notando lo bello que era su cuerpo y entonces su corazón comenzó a latir sin control y el rubor de sus mejillas se subió a su rostro enteramente.

"¿En qué estás pensando, Atem? Es la amiga de Yugi"

Atem fijó su mirada al frente tratando de no pensar ni descontrolarse por Mana que lo traía algo confundido en estos días.

Llegaron a la fortaleza de los ladrones y Atem bajó a Mana que continuaba con la vista en el suelo mientras Atem tocaba la puerta. Un ladrón abrió la puerta.

-Soy Yugi, me gustaría ver a Bakura ¿me recuerdan?

-El amo ordenó que no quiere ver a nadie

-Por favor, dígale que soy Yugi

-Te dije claramente que no viniéramos-dijo Mana

-El amo dio esas órdenes

Atem se mordió los labios y giró hacia Mana que no dejaba de mirar el suelo sin decir ni una palabra.

-Por favor, es urgente

-Lo siento pero no puedo dejarlos entrar

El hombre estaba por cerrar la puerta de la fortaleza cuando escucharon una voz varonil conocida

-¡Espera!

Bakura apareció y una gran sonrisa ilumino su rostro al ver a los invitados

-¡Yugi! ¡Mana!

La chica levantó la cabeza y miró a Bakura que se tensó por un momento al tener los ojos verdes de la chica puestos en él.

-Mana…yo…

-Bakura

El moreno calló esperando que la chica continuara hablando. Mana agarró un extremo de su falda entre sus manos y jugaba con él mientras sus nerviosa salían a flor de piel. Atem no pudo evitar pensar que se veía linda haciendo esos gestos.

-Te…te…per…-Bakura sospechó lo que pasaría y Mana levantó la cabeza-Te perdono

-¿Qué?-el asombro de Bakura era demasiado

-Perdono lo que le hiciste a Yugi hace tiempo y deseo que volvamos a ser amigos

Atem disimuló porque en realidad no tenía ni la más remota idea que era lo que Bakura le había hecho a Yugi

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Ya sabes que no juego con estas cosas

De pronto Bakura se abalanzó contra Mana y la estrechó en sus brazos con gran cariño haciendo que Atem y Mana se exaltaran por el asombro.

-Muchas gracias, Mana. Creí que nunca me perdonarías

-Eh…si…

Mana estaba confundida ante el cariño de Bakura, pero ella conocía que el moreno era un chico agradable desde siempre así que no se le hizo extraño. Lo que realmente se le hubiera hecho extraño, si lo hubiera notado, era la cara que Atem puso ante la escena. Estaba lanzando chispas con los ojos a Bakura y su cuerpo temblaba observando como Bakura tenía entre sus brazos a la morenita.

-Me alegra mucho, Mana

-Yo también. Me alegra que volvamos a ser amigos

Mana correspondió a la muestra de afecto de su amigo y Atem tembló aún más mientras su cara enrojecía con una mezcla de ira y molestia.

-Bueno, bueno. Ya basta de cariñitos

Atem apartó a Bakura dándole un jalón tan fuerte que lo alejo de Mana, causando que ambos abrieran los ojos con extrañeza

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Bakura sin comprender qué sucedía

-Ya paren de ser melosos

-Ok-respondió Bakura aún más confundido que antes

Mana contempló a Atem sorprendida de esa actitud ¿celosa? De su amigo. Nunca lo había visto sentirse celoso antes, y mucho menos de ella. Era extraño.

-Bueno, qué importa. Pasen a mi fortaleza

Bakura recuperó su tono de felicidad y tanto el mendigo faraón como la chica morena entraron en la residencia.

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

En el palacio real, Yugi ordenó una cena a solas con la princesa Teana; tenía el pretexto de que debía platicar sobre la hambruna del pueblo, pero en realidad era un pretexto para tener cerca a la chica.

-Mi Señor, me han comunicado que la señorita Teana viene en camino al comedor.-informó Seto

-Ya veo. Eso me causa alegría.

Seto seguía pensando que algo extraño paraba con el rey pero prefirió hacerse la idea de que era su imaginación y que él era el único que notaba esa actitud rara.

El anuncio se dio y Tea entró en la sala, hizo una reverencia y se sentó junto a Yugi, el cual ordenó a sus hombres que se retiraran.

-Perdón la pregunta pero ¿tienes algún motivo para llamarme?

-¿Te molesta?

-No, pero es extraño de tu parte.

-Sólo quiero que estés conmigo y que platiquemos sobre nuestro el problema del pueblo.

-Es cierto. Yo también quiero que esto se solucione.

La mirada de Tea se volvió seria ya que estaba convencida de que los sacerdotes tenía algo que ver.

Los platillos llegaron y fueron servidos en la mesa. Yugi y Tea iniciaron su plática.

-Tú padre dejó a esos hombres pero eso no significa que sean buenos.

-Lo sé, pero antes de quitarlos debemos estar seguros que lo planean.

Yugi ya conocía a todos los sacerdotes. Seto era uno de ellos, después estaba Aknadin, el padre de Seto, Karim, Shada, Isis y Mahad. Ahora debía pensar cuál o cuáles podían ser los causantes de todo el mal que acongojaba el país.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que alguien está planeando algo.

-Puede ser, pero hay que esperar un poco.

-¿Por qué quieres esperar si tú eres el rey? Puedes detener a los sacerdotes ahora.

Yugi esperaba el regreso de Atem así que no pensaba interferir.

-Digamos que quiero estar seguro de que en verdad traman algo.

Tea lo miró fijamente.

-De acuerdo. Los vigilaremos de momento.

Yugi no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por Tea; quería saber más de su vida pero debía tener cuidado para que no ser descubierto.

-Tea, me puedes hablar algo sobre de ti.

-¿Qué?-la chica no supo sí había escuchado bien.

-Ya me cansé un poco de hablar sobre los problemas del pueblo. Mejor dime algo tuyo.

La idea de que el faraón andaba raro cobró fuerza en la mente de Tea que no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo?

-Claro que no, pero me interesa saber más sobre ti, si hay algo no me has contado o qué buenos recuerdos tienes conmigo. Cosas así.

Yugi no sabía aún que Atem y Tea eran amigos de la infancia; él creía que ambos fueron comprometidos sin conocerse como era la costumbre en algunos lugares, según Yugi había escuchado.

Por varios segundos, Tea se mantuvo en silencio pensando en lo que pasaba con el faraón, pero tuvo que admitir que le gustaba que volviera a ser ese chico dulce de antes, no importa si había enloquecido o no el soberano de Egipto.

-Bueno, creo que me gustaría pedirte perdón.

-¿Eh?

-Mi conciencia no me deja tranquila desde lo que pasó cuando éramos niños. Sé que tu padre se enojó mucho contigo por lo del túnel pero en verdad que me hubiera gustado estar contigo.

¿Túnel? ¿Acaso se refería al túnel por el que Yugi entró al palacio real? Atem le había dicho que él usaba ese mismo túnel para ir a visitar el pueblo, pero que eso había pasado hacía muchos años. Tal vez Tea estaba con Atem desde entonces. Apretó los labios al imaginar que Atem y Tea tenían mucha intimidad por la cantidad de años de conocerse.

-No tienes porqué sentirte mal. No fue tu culpa.

-Desde ese momento se me prohibió por mucho tiempo venir a este palacio y después me dijeron que estaba comprometida contigo. Siendo honesta no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando.

Tea no se atrevió a decir que no quería casarse con él, por alguna razón algo se lo impidió, en su interior, en lo más profundo de su ser.

-Olvida esas cosas y céntrate en el futuro.

La respuesta del chico causó asombró en ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Olvida lo que sucedió cuando éramos niños. Eso fue en el pasado, este es el presente. Quédate conmigo ya y deja de pensar en nuestras aventuras como algo malo. Sólo recuerda las cosas buenas que pasamos.

En realidad, tampoco estaba seguro de sí Atem y Tea habían tenido buenos momentos juntos en su niñez pero fue lo que salió de su alma. La castaña sólo lo contempló por unos minutos para finalmente asentir con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo. Lo olvidaré y ya no me sentiré mal.

Tea sonrió y Yugi le devolvió la sonrisa. El lazo entre ambos se estaba haciendo más fuerte.

Por otro lado, en el pueblo, dentro de la fortaleza de Bakura, el verdadero faraón y la chica mendiga ya habían saciado sus estómagos de abundante comida como probablemente Mana llevaba mucho tiempo sin disfrutar.

-¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Qué rico comí!-Mana se frotaba su estómago con tal felicidad que ni la peor tormenta de arena podría acabar con ella.

-Si hubieran venido desde antes no estarías flaca hasta los huesos.-argumentó Bakura.

-No pienso robar comida. Yugi y yo quedamos que no lo haríamos nunca ¿verdad Yugi?

Los nervios se apoderaron de Atem otra vez, como siempre le pasaba cuando no sabía la respuesta adecuada: un error podía provocar que todo se viniera abajo.

-Eeeh…pues…sí.

-Ni Yugi ni yo queremos robar para comer.

-Lo siento, Mana, pero ahora todos lo hacemos. No hay de otra. A este paso el pueblo se acaba muriendo poco a poco como nuestros padres.

El corazón de Atem dio un vuelco de dolor. Su pueblo moría y él no estaba enterado de nada; se conmovió más al saber que ese mendigo tan parecido a él había perdido a su familia por causa del mal gobierno de los sacerdotes.

-No, creo que aún podemos evitar llegar a ese grado.

-La mayoría terminan como nosotros. Si el faraón Atem cambiara el gobierno.

-Personalmente creo que él es el causante de todo así que no podemos evitar nuestra desgracia.

Por alguna razón desconocida, a Atem le causó un dolor profundo que Mana pensara mal de él, aunque era obvio que ella tuviera esas ideas erróneas sobre su persona.

-No vale la pena quejarse. Es mejor que actuemos y busquemos la forma de sobrevivir.

-¿Y qué harán si los atrapan? Los pueblerinos podrían mandarlos con el faraón y les cortarían la cabeza.

-Es un riesgo que debemos tomar.

La discusión entre Mana y Bakura continuo unos minutos más causando que Atem se revolviera en su interior ante las desgracias que las personas vivían. Lo que más lo hacía lamentarse era que él nunca se hubiera imaginado de algo así. Pasó una lista mental de todos los sacerdotes; Aknadin, era el líder de todos, era muy probable que él tuviera algo que ver; Seto, era un joven e inteligente pero no parecía malvado; Mahad, era un pan de Dios; Isis, muy inteligente pero no se veía capaza de hacer algo así; Karim y Shada tampoco daban esa impresión. Todo parecía apuntar que Aknadin era el más probable a cometer ese tipo de crímenes, pero la verdadera duda era ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haría una cosa así? ¿Con que objetivo? Aún había mucho por averiguar y no podía sólo juzgar antes de tiempo.

Por fin llegó el momento en que Atem y Mana se despidieron de Bakura en la puerta de la fortaleza para dirigirse a su hogar.

-Muchas gracias por todo Bakura. En verdad lo agradezco.-dijo Atem

-No hay de que, las puertas de mi hogar siempre están abiertas para ustedes. Pueden contar conmigo en todo lo que se les ofrezca.

Mana hizo una reverencia como despedida a Bakura y se marchó sin decir palabra a lo que Atem y Bakura rieron.

Un momento después, Atem alcanzó a Mana caminando por la calle hacía su edificio.

-¿Por qué tienes la mirada tan cabizbaja?

-No puedo evitar pensar en que hacemos mal en juntarnos con Bakura.

-Ya viste que nos ayudó ¿Por qué le sigues teniendo rencor?

-¿En verdad no recuerdas nada lo que nos hizo? O más bien ¿de lo que te hizo?

-Ya lo dejé atrás.

-Eres muy bondadoso.

Al llegar al edificio Mana hizo los preparativos para dormir y nuevamente Atem la observó, mirando sus bien formadas piernas y tuvo que girarse para que ella no notara sus mejillas coloradas de rojo.

-Yugi, ¿Por qué lo perdonaste?

-Siempre es mejor olvidar el pasado y enfocarse en el futuro

-Por su culpa casi te llevan al palacio y aun así no guaräas rencor.

Atem abrió los ojos sorprendido por eso. ¿Yugi estuvo por un momento cerca de ir al palacio?

-Si tanto te molesta ¿Por qué no me refrescas la memoria? Recuérdame qué fue lo malo que hizo Bakura conmigo.

Mana fijó sus ojos en Atem, estaba muy seria pero decidida a entender a su amigo que parecía una persona completamente diferente. Algo no era normal en Yugi, era como si su personalidad hubiera cambiado de un momento a otro y no podía explicar lo que le sucedía, pero fuese lo que fuese ella pensaba estar siempre apoyando a su querido amigo.

-Pues, Bakura hizo…

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

El sol resplandecía en el pueblo de Egipto causando que algunas personas se acaloraran ante el inmenso trabajo que se realizaba en la tierra desértica. En un pequeño local de jarrones hechos de barro se encontraba un joven de cabello tricolor tratando de vender los artículos pero para su mala suerte llevaba horas sin éxito.

-Empiezo a creer que la gente no usa jarrones hoy en día.

Yugi comenzaba a sentir aburrimiento cuando un chico de cabellos blancos y tez morena apareció corriendo.

-¡Yugi!

-Bakura ¿qué te sucede?-preguntó Yugi al ver lo afanoso que estaba su amigo.

-Mana y yo encontramos un lugar donde podemos ampliar nuestro negocio de jarras.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? Pero ¿de dónde lo sacaron?

-Primero ven y te lo explico todo en cuanto lleguemos.

Sin esperar la respuesta del chico, Bakura agarró del brazo a Yugi y corrió a toda velocidad con él.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué tal si se roban las jarras?

-No importa nada de eso ahora

-¿Quéeeeee? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Algo increíble.

Corrieron por varias calles hasta que se detuvieron en un edificio que se encontraba un poco en ruinas.

-Ya llegamos.

-¿Aquí es? ¿Acaso piensas que trabajaremos aquí?

-Mana y yo lo encontramos y, después de mucho investigar, descubrimos que está abandonado desde hace tiempo.

-Es extraño que nadie habite un edificio en estos días.

-Según lo que sabemos los dueños murieron y desde entonces nadie lo quiso habitar. Este es el lugar perfecto para que pongamos nuestro local de jarrones y podamos tener solvencia económica segura.

-Yo también deseo eso más que nada, sobre todo para evitar los robos.

Yugi y sus amigos estaban considerando desde hacía tiempo la idea de comenzar a robar para obtener comida ya que no tenían un local fijo para realizar sus ventas; de ahí el motivo porque el que buscaban sin cesar un lugar estable donde realizar sus trabajos manuales y venderlos. Habían pasado 3 meses buscando y finalmente lo encontraron.

-¿Mana aceptó esto sin oponerse?

Yugi sabía muy bien que Mana era de las que no confiaba fácilmente en nada ni en nadie que no fueran sus únicos dos amigos, Yugi y Bakura.

-Claro, sabe que yo tengo siempre buenas ideas.

Yugi puso sus ojos en blanco sabiendo que Bakura bromeaba con eso y el chico moreno le sobó la cabeza con cariño.

Pasaron unas semanas en las que Yugi, Bakura y Mana se establecieron para iniciar sus labores vendiendo jarrones. Llevaban más o menos 3 años viviendo de eso, pero las ventas disminuyeron cuando los impuestos subieron y los alimentos comenzaron a escasear en Egipto.

Al principio todo iba de maravilla hasta que…

Mana se encontraba haciendo un jarrón de cerámica mientras Yugi trataba de atraer clientes; algunos ya les iban a comprar como sus compradores seguros, cuando la puerta se abrió y dio paso a uosn guardias del palacio real.

-¿Alguno de ustedes es el joven Yugi?

-Sí, soy yo.

Tanto Mana como Yugi se sintieron conmocionados ante la presencia de los hombres que, por sus ropas, se dieron cuenta de donde provenían.

-Debe de acompañarnos al palacio ahora mismo.

-¿¡Qué!?

Ni Yugi ni Mana podían entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Asegúrense de que no se escapen.

Otros guardias entraron y tomaron a Yugi de ambos brazos.

-Oigan, esperen. ¿Qué sucede?

-No pueden llevárselo en contra de su voluntad.-dijo Mana molesta pero un tipo alto impidió que corriera a ayudar a su amigo.

-Este edificio no puede ser habitado. Será demolido según las leyes de Egipto y está estrictamente prohibido que lo usen para trabajar.

-Nosotros nos sabíamos eso.-dijo Yugi.

-Pues alguien nos informó que usted estaba consciente de eso cuando tomó esta propiedad como suya.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo una cosa así?

-Un joven llamado Bakura nos informó.

La sangre se congeló en las venas de ambos jóvenes; su mejor amigo los había delatado y acusado de algo que no era verdad.

-Es un error. Es una mentira.

-Eso se lo tendrá que explicar usted mismo a la ley superior.

-Esperen ¿sólo por un edificio?-cuestionó Mana molesta.

-Todos los edificios y viviendas pertenecen al faraón así que si no están conformes lo tendrán que pagar con la ley de Egipto.-el hombre miró a todos los guardias-Asegúrense de sacar todo lo que estos niños metieron en este lugar.

Los dos hombres que sostenían a Yugi lo arrastraron fuera del lugar mientras otros entraban y comenzaban a tirar de todos los jarrones por el suelo junto con todo el material para crear más. Mana gritaba pidiendo clemencia pero fue completamente ignorada.

Tras un largo recorrido, los hombres llegaron al palacio sosteniendo a Yugi con sus fornidos brazos; la gran puerta se abrió y un hombre de avanzada edad apareció en el patio.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Este joven se apoderó de una propiedad que le pertenece al faraón.

-¿En qué forma se apoderó de él?-preguntó el hombre.

-Lo estaba usando como local de negocios para vender jarrones.

El viejo se acercó a Yugi y tomó el rostro del muchacho entre sus manos, observando detenidamente cada facción del joven. De pronto, retrocedió con miedo reflejado en su rostro, como si hubiera visto un demonio o espectro.

-Señor Aknadin ¿qué le sucede?

-¡Regresen a este chico al pueblo!

Yugi no entendió nada, no sabía qué causaba tanto pánico en el sacerdote, pero no le quedó de otra más que quedarse callado para observar la situación.

-Señor, debe recibir el castigo adecuado.

-No se le impondrá ningún castigo, sólo sáquenlo de la propiedad y asegúrense de que no vuelva a trabajar como vendedor de jarrones en ningún lugar nunca más.

Aknadin sonaba asustado, había miedo en su voz y en sus facciones, como si algo ocultara. Lo que provoca esas emociones era ver a Yugi, el cuál mostraba confusión ante la reacción del sacerdote de la tercera edad. Los guardias se sorprendieron de la reacción de su jefe pero obedecieron sin cuestionar, así que jalaron a Yugi de nuevo hacía el pueblo donde lo azotaron contra el suelo arenoso.

-El edificio será derribado como está destinado. Si descubrimos que lo usas de nuevo, esta vez no tendremos piedad de ti y tu amiga.

Yugi se levantó del suelo una vez que los hombres hubieron desaparecido. Sobó su cuerpo adolorido y se sacudió el polvo, debía buscar a Bakura para averiguar qué sucedió. No podía creer que lo hubiera traicionado, estaba convencido de que era un error, que los guardias se habían equivocado de nombre al decir "Bakura". Aún sentía como si fuera un milagro del cielo que el sacerdote del faraón lo dejara libre, aunque seguía sin saber qué le provocó tanto miedo a ese hombre desconocido para él.

Continuara...


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Mientras tanto, en el lugar donde todos compartían cuartos.

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer una cosa así?-gritaba Mana con la cara enrojecida por la furia.

-Ya te dije. Me atraparon y no supe cómo responder.

-O sea que ¿prefieres que atrapen a tus amigos antes que a ti? Nosotros somos capaces de dar todo por ti.

-Ya te dije que lo siento mucho.

-No es justificante. Por tu culpa Yugi podría morir.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Bakura, por ningún motivo deseaba la muerte de Yugi; muy a pesar de todo lo malo que hiciera, Yugi era su amigo y por tanto lo quería.

-¿¡Morir!?

-A Yugi lo llevaron al palacio y cuando alguien no se cumplen las leyes muchas veces la paga es la muerte.

Unas lágrimas se asomaron por los ojos verdes de la chica morena haciendo que Bakura se pusiera nervioso con la sola idea de ver a Yugi tieso y frío.

-Uuummm…bueno…pues…yo no….no era…

-Si algo le pasa a Yugi tú serás el culpable de todo.

-No creí que pudiera pasar algo así.

-¿No creíste que pudiera pasar algo así? ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

-Ya te dije. Me iban a golpear, no sabía que el edificio no podía ser habitado.

-Voy a buscarlo-dijo Mana y se dirigió a la salida.

-¿QUÉ? Espera, es peligroso.

Bakura corrió y la agarró del brazo, Mana volteó bruscamente.

-Eso lo debiste haber pensado antes de mandarlo a la muerte.

-No era mi intención, no creí que pudiera pasar algo así.

-Pues ya ves que sí.

Casi estaba por salir cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso al mencionado en toda la conversación.

-¿¡YUGI!?

El grito de ambos fue grande debido a la sorpresa de ver vivo a su amigo.

-¡Bakura! ¡Mana! Qué bueno que los encontré.

-¡Yugi! Qué alegría me causa que estés bien.

Mana abrazó a Yugi con cariño pegando su cuerpo femenino al del joven, este correspondió con el mismo cariño. Su muestra de afecto era claramente de amigos tan cercanos que se consideraban hermanos, no había nada más allá, así que Yugi no sintió nada especial, igual que Mana.

Los ojos del tricolor se fijaron en el moreno de cabello blanco y entonces recordó todo.

-¿Qué sucedió? Dime la verdad, necesito saberlo.

Bakura movió sus dedos con nerviosismo, debía decir la verdad.

-Sí, Yugi. Yo les dije que tú te apoderaste de la propiedad.

Una pesadez, cayó sobre el corazón de Yugi, la desilusión embargó su mente, nublando su pensamiento y razón ante la horrible verdad que se revelaba.

-¿Es en serio?

-Me atraparon robando así que descubrieron que yo era trabajaba en el edificio deshabitado, me preguntaron de donde lo saqué y dije que tú fuiste el que se apoderó de él.

Mana y Yugi miraron con desilusión, ira y tristeza, variedad de sentimientos al saberse traicionados por alguien que creían su amigo.

-No puedo creer lo bajo que has caído.-dijo Yugi enojado-Estoy muy decepcionado de ti, Bakura. Creí que nos consideras tus amigos.

-No se me ocurrió otra forma de evitar escapar del problema.

-Mencionaste un robo. Habíamos quedado que no robaríamos nada.-dijo Mana.

-Lo siento, pero yo no pienso morir de hambre como ustedes lo están haciendo.

Ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por la declaración.

-El pueblo está muriendo poco a poco. A este paso nosotros también, el faraón no piensa en nosotros así que partir de ahora buscaré la mejor forma de sobrevivir que en este casi será robando.

-Nos fallaste, no sólo como amigo sino como compañero en la lucha por la supervivencia.-dijo Yugi.

-He platicado con varios mendigos y todos estamos de acuerdo. Comenzaremos a vivir de la comida de otros, no esperaremos a que todo cambie. Nosotros haremos el cambio.

-Estás loco-gritó Mana.

-Tal vez me enloqueció el hambre que vivimos todos los días.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la atmosfera del lugar hasta que Yugi decidió romperlo.

-Vámonos.

Se dio la vuelta dejando a Mana confundida.

-Yugi ¿A dónde vas?

-A donde no pueda ver nunca más el rostro de este tipo.-respondió Yugi in mirar atrás.

Mana lo siguió pero se volteó para sacarle la lengua a Bakura que sólo se cruzó de brazos.

-En verdad lo lamento, amigos.

Bakura continuaba considerándolos amigos a pesar del pecado que había cometido contra ellos, pero en esos momentos Yugi y Mana no sentían lo mismo; sus mentes estaban enfocadas en la traición del que, alguna vez, fue su mejor amigo y aliado en este país tan cruel que era Egipto.

Caminaron por las calles de vuelta sin dirigirse la palabra. Estaban conmocionados con todo lo que había pasado. Aún resonaban en sus oídos las palabras de Bakura, su traición, como había dejado que mandaran a prisión a su "mejor amigo", o a algo peor, a la muerte.

Llegaron a su casa, se encerraron y se sentaron en el piso llenos de tristeza.

-Yugi ¿cómo escapaste?

-No escape, me dejaron libre.

-¿En serio?-Mana estaba atónita.

-Yo tampoco lo podía creer. En cuanto me vieron decidieron no castigarme con la ley, pero sí pidieron que no vuelva a usar el edificio.

-De cualquier forma destruyeron todas nuestras cosas y ya no podemos crear más jarrones hasta que consigamos otra vez el material.

Yugi se mordió los labios bajando la mirada.

-Sobre eso…Mana…ya no podemos vender jarrones.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué acabas de decir?

-El sacerdote que me recibió me dejó libre pero advirtió que nunca jamás vuelva a trabajar como vendedor de jarrones nunca más.

-Tienes que ser una broma. ¿Cómo vamos a sobrevivir? Ya es difícil la situación para nosotros y ese es nuestro único trabajo.

-Lo sé, pero es mejor que obedezcamos o podría irnos peor.

Mana miró fijamente a Yugi y se soltó llorando, el tricolor se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-No llores, amiga.

-No puedo evitarlo. Mira hasta donde hemos llegado y todo por culpa de Bakura.

-Nos traicionó, lo sé, pero podemos continuar sin él. Ya lo verás.

-¿Lo crees?

-Estoy seguro.

De esa forma fue que Yugi, Mana y Bakura se separaron para continuar sus vidas. Bakura se convirtió en un gran ladrón y Yugi y Mana comenzaron a mendigar más de lo que ya lo hacían.

Continuara...


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Atem terminó de escuchar el relato atentamente. Estaba sorprendido, verdaderamente que Bakura había cometido algo terrible en echarle la culpa a sus amigos sólo para salvar su pellejo, pero lo que en verdad lo tenía impactado era que los sacerdotes lo hubieran dejado libre con el simple hecho de verlo. ¿Será porque Yugi se parecía mucho a él? Entonces ¿uno de los sacerdotes sabía que existía alguien en el pueblo parecido al faraón? Nuevamente el misterio que albergaban los sacerdotes comenzaba a salir a la luz poco a poco.

-Vaya, Bakura se portó muy mal.-dijo Atem más para sí que para Mana.

-Yugi ¿en verdad olvidaste todo? Te comportas como si fueras otra persona.

Atem trató de disimular sus nervios, se estaba descubriendo solo.

-Es sólo que creo que es mejor olvidar todo y seguir adelante.

-Aun así me cuesta trabajo creer que lo hayas perdonado con tanta facilidad.

-Él está arrepentido, así que no veo el motivo por el que no lo debamos perdonar.

-Haz cambiado mucho. No eres el mismo Yugi con el que crecí.

Atem entendió que estaba caminando sobre el fuego, la inteligencia de la chica y el tiempo que llevaba de amistad con Yugi podrían causar que fuera descubierto y todo se echaría perder.

-Soy el mismo de siempre. La que esta alucinando eres tú.

Mana se agachó poniéndose a la altura de Atem y acercó su rostro al del chico mirándolo, analizando cada detalle de él, de su cara, de su personalidad. Estaba poco centímetros de Atem que se tensó en cuando vio como la morenita se acercó.

-Tienes algo raro. Estoy segura que te picó un animal o estás muy enfermo.

Las manos de Atem comenzaron a sudar, su corazón palpitó frenéticamente y sus mejillas adquirieron nuevamente ese color rojizo mientras su cuerpo se calentaba. Ya no estaba seguro de cuantas veces se ponía así cuando Mana se acercaba a él.

-Dime la verdad ¿qué te pasó?

Atem retrocedió un poco pero Mana se acercó aún más, el contacto visual lo alteraba, ya no sabía qué decir o hacer con esa muchacha.

-¡Aaaaah!

Atem trató de alejarse de nuevo pero resbaló y cayó al suelo, golpeó sin querer a Mana con su pie haciendo que ella también perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.

Ambos se ruborizaron ante la cercanía de sus rostros. Estaban tirados en el piso, Mana encima de Atem. Ninguno se movía, por varios segundos, se quedaron de esa forma respirando pausadamente, los ojos de ambos estaban fijos el uno en el otro. Los colores amatista y verde de sus pupilas estaban conectados como nunca lo habían estado con otra persona. Por primera vez, el corazón de Mana bombeaba sangre sin control de la misma forma que el de Atem.

-Yugi…

-¿Sí?

-Hay algo extraño.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No lo sé explicar pero…

Mana guardó silencio, no sabía la respuesta pero esa diferencia en Yugi le causaba emociones que no sospechaba que existieran en su interior. Algo nuevo y extraño estaba comenzando a florecer.

-Yugi…¿qué te ha pasado?

-No estoy seguro.

Atem tampoco lo comprendía. Miró los labios de Mana y se ruborizó más al desear besarlos, sentir el contacto de sus labios con los de ella. La imagen pasó por su mente así que se giró para evitar el contacto visual con Mana.

-Yugi…yo…

-Creo que ya deberías levantarte, Mana.

Mana reaccionó en ese momento de lo que estaba sucediendo, se levantó bruscamente y se apartó de Atem. Los dos se arrodillaron en el suelo sin mirarse, el rubor aún continuaba colorando sus mejillas.

-Lo siento mucho, Mana.

-No te preocupes, Yugi.

El silencio los invadió por segunda vez en la noche.

-Es mejor que durmamos.-dijo Mana.

-Está bien.

Atem se acurrucó en el lugar que le correspondía a Yugi cubriéndose con las sábanas del tricolor, Mana hizo lo mismo pero ninguno logró conciliar el sueño. Los sentimientos juveniles que sólo se mostraban en un chico y una chica que se gustaban comenzaban a despertar en ellos. Yugi y Mana sólo se veían como amigos, si acaso su relación podía pasar a ser de hermanos, por lo que Mana no lograba entender por qué ahora su amigo parecía agradarle de una forma distinta, por primera vez desde que lo conocía tuvo un impulso raro de acercarse y besarlo pero no lo hizo por miedo. ¿Será que al crecer lo veía ya como hombre y no como niño? Ahora que lo pensaba se veía más maduro ahora que antes, como si de un salto hubiera pasado de mendigo inocente a alguien valiente que sólo buscaba su bienestar.

Atem pasaba por la misma situación. Mana era la primera chica que, literalmente, lo traía loco, pero no encontraba las palabras para explicar esa locura, ya que nunca antes la había experimentado. Teana no causaba ese tipo de emociones en él, todo lo contrario; era su mejor amiga y la chica más confiable que conocía pero su relación no pasaba de algo que se podría considerar amistad o hermandad. Entonces ¿qué tenía Mana que le provocaba esa clase de inquietudes poco típicas de un rey soberano en Egipto? Definitivamente ella lo distraía de su verdadero objetivo que era averiguar lo que tramaban los sacerdotes a sus espaldas.

Decidió no pensar más en Mana y enfocarse en su prioridad. Ahora una duda más se sumó a las tantas que ya albergaban su corazón ¿Por qué dejaron en libertad a Yugi sin cumplir la ley de castigarlo como se debía? ¿Por qué el sacerdote, según las palabras de Mana por parte de Yugi, se asustó tanto cuando vio al pequeño mendigo? Seguramente era por su parecido con él, pero eso significaba que los sacerdotes conocían de la existencia de Yugi, eso complicaba las cosas ya que se corría el riesgo de que lo descubrieran y todo se vendría abajo. Otro punto a analizar era que no sabía cuál era el sacerdote que reaccionó de esa forma al ver a Yugi. Sea quien fuera él podía ser el único que supiera sobre Yugi, pero ¿por qué le dio miedo? ¿Fue sólo la apariencia de Yugi o había algo más?

El sueño lo fue dominando poco a poco hasta que logró conciliar el sueño de la misma forma que Mana, la cual no dejaba de pensar en lo que Yugi estaba despertando en ella.

Continuara...

 **Al leer sus comentarios me doy cuenta que todos se enfocaron en ¿qué pensara Atem sobre Bakura cuando sepa la verdad? y yo me enfoqué en otro asunto, xDD. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me animan mucho a seguir publicando la historia.**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Esa misma noche, en el palacio real, mientras sucedía la aventura de Atem y Mana, el mendigo disfrazado de faraón se puso a leer algunos archivos para conocer más sobre su papel como soberano de Egipto. Esperaba que Atem volviera pronto y así ya no se preocuparía más por actuar correctamente como rey.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió dando paso a Tea.

-Atem ¿qué lees?

-Sobre las leyes de Egipto.

-¿Estás investigando sobre cómo gobernar un país?

-Sí, quiero gobernar por mí mismo.

Yugi se vio obligado a mentir aunque no era tan falsa la idea. De seguro Atem querría gobernar por él mismo en cuanto regresara al palacio.

-Me da mucho gusto. Por el bien del pueblo este debe ser gobernado por su rey.

Los ojos amatistas de Yugi se fijaron en los ojos azules de Tea. En verdad que era hermosa.

-Tea, necesito preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mañana ¿podemos pasear por el patio del palacio tú y yo solos?

La sangre se congeló en las venas de Tea.

-¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?

-Claro, si no te sientes incómoda me gustaría dar un paseo contigo.

Por un momento se quedó callada analizando todo; de nuevo Atem mostraba una actitud rara y diferente, pero lo más curioso de todo era que le gustaba, prefería que fuera así a que volviera a ser el chico serio de antes.

-Acepto tu idea. Hace años que no paseo por el palacio.

-Entonces ¿después del desayuno nos reunimos?

-Sí.

El rostro de ambos dibujó una sonrisa y chocaron sus manos mutuamente como lo harían los amigos normalmente cuando estaban en común acuerdo de algo.

Al salir de la biblioteca, Tea se quedó cabizbaja mirando el suelo con la mirada perdida.

"¿Por qué has vuelto a ser ese chico lindo de hace años?"

Se llevó la mano al pecho, algo en su interior se sentía cálido al momento de recordar todo lo vivido con Yugi.

"¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué siento esta calidez ahora que cambiaste?"

Se retiró a su habitación mientras su corazón latía junto a esa calidez que nacía poco a poco en su espíritu.

Durante 2 horas, Yugi se la pasó estudiando y meditando hasta que el sueño lo comenzó a dominar, dejó todo en su respectivo lugar y fue a dormir. En el momento de salir de la biblioteca un sacerdote de la tercera edad caminaba, al mismo tiempo, por el pasillo.

-Majestad.-el hombre se inclinó en señal de saludo.

-Aknadin.

Se había aprendido los nombres rápidamente.

-Faraón ¿se le ofrece algo? ¿Hay algo en lo que lo pueda ayudar?

-No, muchas gracias, Aknadin.

-Como guste, Majestad.

Aknadin hizo otra reverencia y pasó al lado de Yugi continuando su camino. Al verlo tan cerca, Yugi se dio cuenta de algo; en alguna parte ya había visto el rostro de Aknadin, no se acordaba en donde, pero estaba seguro que ese rostro le era familiar. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que giró por el otro pasillo, una sensación rara recorrió su cuerpo enteramente.

-¿Dónde he visto a ese hombre?

Sin pensarlo más continúo el camino a la habitación real, sin embargo Aknadin detuvo su caminar quedándose pensativo y reflexivo.

-Qué raro. El rostro del faraón se ve un poco distinto.

Por alguna razón, no podía saber en qué, pensaba que el rostro del faraón era ligeramente distinto y que se parecía a alguien que había visto en otra parte que no tenía nada que ver con la realeza.

.

.

La noche cayó en Egipto, Yugi, Tea y todos dormían menos algunas personas que aprovechaban la oscuridad nocturna para encontrarse. Para los amantes la noche era el verdadero comienzo del día, el momento en que se reunían para conversar, divertirse y hacer todo lo que las parejas hacían.

En un cuarto alejado de todos, en especial de la realeza, dos personas estaban justo haciendo eso. Besándose apasionadamente, sin control, llenos de pasión, el sacerdote Seto y Kisara gozaban de su amor en lo más oculto del palacio. Llevaban más o menos 4 años de esa forma, debido a que vivían en reinos distintos no podían mantener una relación estable pero eso no quería decir que no se amaran en verdad. Se escondían cuando sus amos no los podían ver y aprovechaban las noches para estar juntos.

-Te he extrañado mucho-dijo Seto besando el cuello de Kisara.

-Yo también. No he podido verte en mucho tiempo.

-Cada vez tenemos menos oportunidades de vernos.

-Lo sé. Afortunadamente la princesa Teana se quedará aquí por tiempo indefinido.

-Al menos ella y el faraón se están llevando bien después de tanta pelea.-dijo Seto.

-Eso mismo dice la princesa. Gracias a que Atem está comportándose de forma rara es que ella puede estar aquí con él.

Seto paró de besar el cuello de Kisara y la miró con detenimiento.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Lo último que dijiste del faraón.

-Que está muy raro. Incluso la señorita Teana dice que su forma de actuar es como si fuera otra persona, pero ni ella misma sabe explicar qué le pasó al rey.

Seto estaba anonadado, creía que él era el único que se había percatado de eso, Atem se estaba comportando extrañamente.

-Entonces no soy el único que piensa eso.

-No, la señorita también lo notó.

Seto dejó de abrazar a Kisara, pensativo, mirando a la nada. Era confuso todo, estaba convencido de que algo ocultaba el faraón.

-Seto ¿estás bien?

Kisara lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, sí lo estoy, querida.

-Yo tampoco sé que le sucedió al faraón pero si Teana es feliz así por mí está bien.

-Quieres mucho a la princesa Teana ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo no la voy a querer? Ella me ayudó mucho a salir de la pobreza y me dio la oportunidad de servirle.

-Tengo que admitirlo. Gracias a ella puedo estar contigo justo ahora.

Seto acarició la cara de la chica y la besó en los labios, ella correspondió y de esa manera continuaron disfrutando de su amor. No tenía sentido pensar en lo que le pasaba a Atem, ya habría tiempo para eso, ahora lo que le importaba era dedicar tiempo a su mujer.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Mana despertó y, tras estirarse, contempló a Atem que aún dormía plácidamente.

"Me pregunto qué causó que te volvieras valiente tan rápido."

Recordó la noche anterior cuando casi besa a su amigo y se sonrojó.

"Ya deja de pensar en eso, Mana. Es tu amigo, lo conoces desde siempre."

Movió la cabeza varias veces tratando de despejar esas ideas locas sobre besar a Atem, se levantó y se dirigió a un pequeño cuarto para cambiar su vestimenta nocturna.

Media hora después, Atem despertó, se talló los ojos y vio a Mana recargada en la ventana. El color rojo cubrió sus mejillas al recordar lo sucedido.

-Hola, Mana.

-Hola, Yugi.

Atem bajó la mirada pero Mana no hizo ningún movimiento.

-Mana…yo…

-¿Te parece si vamos a desayunar?

-¿Qué?-Atem se sorprendió del cambio de actitud.

-Sí, podemos ir a buscar a Bakura o tratar de ver si conseguimos comida de alguna otra forma.

-De acuerdo.

-Entonces, vámonos.

Y antes de que dijera algo en contra, Mana salió del edificio, así que Atem se vio obligado a cambiarse de ropa y después alcanzar a la chica afuera.

-Entonces ¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Mana.

-¿Quieres ir con Bakura?

-No, vamos a buscar comida de otra forma.

Atem asintió con un movimiento leve de cabeza y se fueron sin volver a tocar ese tema.

Continuara...

 **Feliz Semana Santa a todos. Debido a este festejo les traigo un nuevo episodio.**

 **¿Cómo creen que se desarrolle esta historia? ¿Creen que algo malo le suceda a Atem y Yugi?**


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

En el palacio real, Yugi se despertó y tras dar un largo bostezo se quedó mirando el techo de la gran habitación donde dormía.

"Espero que Atem regrese pronto. Esto se puede salir de control a este paso."

Alguien tocó la puerta, Yugi dio la orden de que pasarán y, como todos los días, entró Seto.

-Señor, ¿desea desayunar junto a la princesa Teana?

-Claro, no tengo problema con eso.

La felicidad se apoderó del corazón del pequeño tricolor con el sólo hecho de pensar en estar junto a Tea. Tras ser vestido por la servidumbre, cosa a la aún no se acostumbraba, se fue directo al comedor real donde se sentó a esperar la llegada de la princesa.

-¿En dónde se encuentra Tea?

-Majestad, ella está arreglándose justo en este momento.

-Me alegro.

Yugi esperó pacientemente, pero no dejaba de pensar en las emociones que, últimamente, estaban naciendo en su corazón. Se suponía que sólo estaba tomando la identidad del faraón Atem mientras este buscaba la verdad que se ocultaba en el palacio, sin embargo todo parecía indicar que el propósito original del cambio se había perdido y que Atem no regresaría por un buen tiempo. Eso le gustaba y le causaba miedo, tampoco podía explicar bien el motivo por el que Tea lo descontrolaba si toda su vida la vivió prácticamente acompañado de chicas. Mana siempre se mostró linda con él, incluso lo abrazaba, besaba y hasta se recostaba en las piernas de él para ver juntos las estrellas. Con Tea todo era diferente, lo descontrolaba como ninguna persona lo había hecho, más bien, era la primera mujer que volvía loco.

Tanto se sumergió en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Tea entró vestida muy bellamente, de nuevo sentía que perdía los estribos como le pasaba siempre que veía a la princesa.

-Es un honor para mí que me hayas invites a desayunar contigo.-dijo Tea una vez sentada del otro lado de la mesa.

-Para mí es un gran placer y honor que esté conmigo.

Tea se ruborizó con eso, pero Yugi lo hizo aún más al notar que estaba hablando de más mostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos, Seto también supo que el rey se veía más afectuoso con la castaña de lo que normalmente era.

Tras terminar el desayuno, salieron a caminar como quedaron anteriormente. Caminaron alrededor de la fuente, recorrieron un invernadero donde se cultivaban unas pocas plantas que se habían adaptado a la vida en el desierto.

-Tea, llevo tiempo que quiero preguntarte algo.

-¿Sí?

-¿Te gusta ser princesa?

Tea se detuvo mirando a Yugi con incredulidad y sorpresa.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-La vida como princesa debe de ser difícil así que quería saber si te gusta vivir así.

Tea no supo qué responder puesto que ella nunca había pensado eso, jamás había cuestionado su tipo de vida, ni mucho menos sus deberes como princesa y futura reina de Egipto.

-Sí, no tendría porque no gustarme mi vida.

-¿Te gusta la idea de casarte de conmigo?

Yugi lo preguntaba porque deseaba saber más de si ella estaba de acuerdo en casarte con Atem, pero Tea creyó otra cosa.

-¿Te molesta la idea de que me case contigo?

-No, para nada.-Yugi subió el tono de voz alterado, no quería que Tea tuviera ideas raras-Sólo que me gustaría saber si para ti sería yo un buen esposo.

-Claro que sí, siempre has sido un buen amigo.

-También me gustaría saber si ya te perdonaste.

-¿Te refieres a lo que pasó en nuestra niñez?

-Así es.

-Sí, decidí que debo perdonarme y lo hice. Por mi bien, más que nada.

-Eso me gusta.-dijo Yugi con una gran sonrisa.

Tras el recorrido regresaron a la fuente donde se sentaron a descansar.

-Atem…

-¿Sí?

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

-¿Qué cosa?-la emoción se apropió de Yugi.

-No sé qué te pasó pero has cambiado demasiado en poco tiempo.

Yugi sólo se dedicó a mirarla fijamente.

-Aunque es muy extraño, me he dado cuenta que ese cambio le es agradable a mi persona. Sé que suena muy raro pero me alegra que volvieras a ser el mismo de antes.

-¿El mismo de antes?

-Probablemente no lo sepas pero algo que siempre me agradó de ti fue esa dulzura que te caracterizaba, sin embargo desde que nos comprometieron, cambiaste esa ternura por volverte alguien más frío.

-Lamento sí te hice sentir mal.

-No hay problema, tú mismo me dijiste que olvide el pasado y es lo que deseo, sólo que…

Las mejillas de Tea se pusieron coloradas, bajó su mirada, no podía estar en contacto visual directo con Yugi.

-Sólo que…

-¿Sólo qué?-preguntó Yugi.

Tea se removió en su lugar sentada, jugaban con sus manos que sudaban.

-Sólo que…creo que me gusta demasiado que haya regresado esa lindura de tu niñez.

Yugi supo a qué se refería, se giró sintiendo un nudo en su garganta que lo apretaba. Él ya se había dado cuenta, estuvo meditando mucho durante ese paseo, en la noche, en el desayuno; en todo tiempo hasta que llegó a la gran conclusión de cuál era el sentimiento nuevo que, en esos momentos, estaba despertando en su alma: Amor.

Así era: estaba enamorado.

-No sé cómo decirte esto pero…ahora te veo de manera distinta a como siempre te vi. No sé explicar lo que me sucede.

-Yo tampoco sé explicar esto, Tea.

Las manos de Yugi sudaban a mares literalmente. Deseaba confesar su amor por ella, decirle todo, pero sabía que no era posible estar con la princesa. Un mendigo nunca se podría casar con una princesa y mucho menos con una que estaba comprometida. Ese era su cruel destino, su castigo por amar a una princesa.

La castaña volteó hacia Yugi con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-No encuentro las palabras para decirte lo que me ha estado pasando en estos días. Sólo sé que hay algo diferente en mí.

-Estamos iguales.

-Por un momento creí que era sólo yo al que le pasaban estas cosas, pero afortunadamente no estoy solo.

-Ahora me siento acompañada en esto.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, sus corazones palpitaban al mismo ritmo como si fueran uno solo, el rubor coloreaba sus cachetes.

-Tea…

-¿Sí?

-Tú…me…

Poco a poco se fueron acercando el uno hacia el otro, un calor intenso ardía en sus pechos.

-Yo…creo que…-tartamudeo Tea.

Sus labios se juntaron en un dulce beso que después pasó a ser más profundo, Yugi pasó sus brazos por la cintura de ella mientras Teana lo abrazaba.

En la parte de arriba del palacio, alguien estaba asomado por el barandal mirando la escena. Estaba serio, no sonreía, algo le empezaba indicar que Atem no era el mismo y eso le inquietaba, porque nadie podía descubrir sus verdaderos planes.

-Señor Aknadin.

Un sacerdote joven sacó de sus pensamientos al sacerdote mayor.

-Lo estaba buscando desde hace un rato.

-¿Qué deseas, Seto?

-Quería comunicarle que mis sospechas eran correctas. El faraón se comporta como una persona completamente diferente.

-Eso lo acabo de ver justo ahora.

Aknadin señaló con la cabeza hacía donde estaban Yugi y Tea, Seto se impactó al ver como se besaban.

-El faraón Atem nunca haría eso. Él no siente nada por la princesa Teana.

-Eso es lo me intriga. Ayer noté algo distinto en el rey.

-¿Qué notó?

-Su mirada es más dulce, sus ojos tienen rasgos diferentes pero se asemeja mucho al rey Atem.

-¿Qué trata de decir con eso?

-Estoy seguro que he visto el rostro de ese chico y no es del faraón.

Seto lo miró incrédulo sin poder contener la sorpresa, sus sospechas estaban volviéndose realidad.

-¿Está tratando de decir que ese joven no es el faraón? Si se equivoca podría costarle la vida.

-Conozco al faraón desde que nació, después de todo, es mi sobrino.

Seto bajó la cabeza.

-Seto, deja de mostrar compasión por el faraón. Cada vez estoy más cerca de lograr mi plan, así que no pienses en retirarte justo ahora.

-¿Por qué dice que estamos cerca de lograrlo?

-Si lo que supongo es verdad, tengo la forma adecuada de acomodar todo para que este chico haga realidad mi meta.

Nuevamente Seto bajó su mirada con cierta tristeza al saber lo que Aknadin planeaba.

-Seto, primero que nada, debemos mandar a investigar antes de sacar conclusiones equivocadas.

-Como usted lo ordene, padre.

El sacerdote joven se retiró mientras su padre observaba la escena tratando de hacer memoria de donde había visto ese rostro antes.

En la parte de abajo, sentados en la fuente, Yugi terminó de besar a Tea y la miró emocionado.

-Atem…

Entonces Yugi se dio cuenta que cometió un error terrible. Para Tea él no era Yugi el mendigo sino Atem el faraón.

-Perdóname, Tea.

-¿Por qué?

-No debí comportarme de esa forma contigo.

Se levantó del lugar, Tea estaba confundida.

-¿Eso es todo? Me besas y te vas.

-Lo siento mucho, pero aunque mi corazón está contigo no puedo seguir abusando de tu confianza.

-Atem…

-Sólo te pediré que olvides todo, mientras no estemos casados nada de esta ha pasado.

Se alejó corriendo antes de que la princesa dijera algo. Tea se tapó la boca con su mano viendo cómo se alejaba su prometido, las lágrimas se derramaron de sus bellos ojos azules.

-Atem, tú…tú…me gustas mucho. Me gustas más de lo que crees.

Yugi se recargó en una de las paredes del palacio, cabizbajo, desilusionado de él mismo, se dejó llevar por el momento y ahora todo era más complicado. De sus amatistas ojos salieron lágrimas de amargura.

-Lo siento, Tea, pero yo no soy Atem ni un faraón. Soy un simple mendigo que busca sobrevivir a la hambruna.

Con pasos pesados, se dirigió a su cuarto sabiendo que cuando volviera a su vida de mendigo nada volvería a ser igual, porque estaba seguro que no podría olvidar nunca a la chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

Continuara...


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

En el pueblo de Egipto, Atem y Mana recorrían las calles juntos. En esta ocasión no se separaron para buscar comida.

-¿No sería mejor que fuéramos con Bakura?

-Dejémoslo como última opción.

-Pensé que lo habías perdonado.

-Lo hice, pero la idea de robar sigue estando en mis últimas opciones.

-¿Y qué otras opciones tenemos?

-No podemos empeñar nada, ni conseguimos trabajo así que podríamos buscar entre las sobras de la comida a los animales.

-¿Sobras?

-Es poco, casi nada sobra en este pueblo, pero es la mejor idea que tengo.

Atem recordó que él tenía un anillo para empeñar que valía todo el dinero del mundo, pero sin él no podría demostrar después que él era el faraón verdadero, en especial si todo se salía de lo planeado y Yugi era descubierto.

Un ruido llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes. Voltearon al mismo lugar y alcanzaron a ver a un soldado gritando palabras groseras y amenazas a una mujer pobre con sus dos hijos pequeños.

-¡Entregue la propiedad!-gritó el soldado.

-Por favor señor. No tenemos ningún lugar donde vivir, si nos quitan esta casa tendremos que vivir en las calles.

-Ese no es mi problema. Usted no pagó los impuestos correspondientes así que váyase de aquí.

-Señor, se lo imploro. En el nombre del faraón.

El guardia golpeó con un látigo a la mujer tirándola al suelo arenoso.

-No vuelvas a proclamar nada en nombre del rey.-se dirigió a sus hombres-¡Saquen todo lo que hay dentro de esta vivienda!

Los guardias entraron y comenzaron literalmente a saquear todas las pertenencias de la mujer que no paraba de llorar y gritar pidiendo clemencia.

Atem apretó sus puños lleno de ir y furia mezclada en su ser.

-¿Cómo pueden ser tan crueles?

-Es normal todo eso. Afortunadamente nuestra casa está abandonada así que es poco probable que nos hagan eso.-dijo Mana.

De pronto, para el asombro de Mana, Atem se dirigió a los hombres con paso firme sin mirar atrás.

-¡Yugi! ¡Yugi, espera! ¿A dónde vas?

No logró detenerlo, Atem llegó con el guardia principal.

-mmm ¿qué quieres, chico?

Atem no respondió y golpeó al hombre con su puño haciendo que este se tambaleara sobre sus pies, Mana se llevó la mano a la boca con los abiertos como platos.

-¡Chiquillo insolente!-rugió el hombre mientras se levantaba.

-No te metas más con la gente de mi pueblo.-dijo Atem exageradamente enojado.

-¿¡Tu pueblo!?-el hombre estalló en carcajadas-No me hagas reír, muchacho. Te llevaré ante el faraón por hablar de esa forma tan mediocre.

-Yo soy el faraón.

La risa del tipo aumentó en gran manera. Una multitud se amontonó para observar la situación, Mana se abría paso entre la gente para estar cerca de su amigo.

-El hambre ha causado daños a tu cabeza.-el guardia se levantó-Esa cabeza tuya enferma será degollada por el mismo rey.

Atem formó un puño con su mano causando una herida de la salió sangre. Estaba harto de todo lo que vivía su gente. Sin pensarlo, sacó de entre su ropa el anillo real que llevaba consigo y lo mostró al hombre.

-¿Esto te convence?

El anillo era de oro puro con una insignia de la realeza egipcia, sólo los faraones usaban ese anillo; su padre Aknankanom lo usó hacía muchos años atrás.

El hombre retrocedió asustado y asombrado. En esos momentos, Mana apareció en medio del gentío, si hubiera aparecido un poco antes hubiera presenciado la escena y sabría toda la verdad.

-Yugi.

Mana no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver cómo Atem se arrodillaba hacia la mujer con gran cariño y ternura.

-No se preocupe. Todo estará bien.

-Gracias, gentil caballero.-la mujer se veía agradecida como si se tratará de un justiciero.

-¿¡Yugi!? ¿Qué acabas de hacer?

Mana miró por los alrededores y notó que los guardias no estaban ahí.

-¿Dónde se habrán ido los soldados?

Se acercó observando cómo la gente pueblerina volvía a meter a la casa de la mendiga todas las pertenencias de esta.

-Yugi-Atem giró reconociendo la voz-¿Qué sucedió aquí?

Atem se levantó y la miró fijamente esperando que Mana entendiera la realidad, él no era Yugi.

-Mana…yo…

Una flecha pasó en medio de ambos dando en la casa de la mujer, Atem y Mana voltearon sólo para descubrir a un grupo de soldados armados con arcos y flechas.

-¡Tú! ¡Estas arrestado por hacerte pasar como el faraón!

-¿Qué cosa?-cuestionó Mana.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!

Atem tomó a Mana de la mano y salieron corriendo mientras el ejercito los perseguía por las calles. La gente se abrió paso dejando que ambos chicos huyeran, nadie tenía valor para apoyar a otros mendigos y detener a los guardias.

-¿Por qué sigo suponiendo que en estos días nos han perseguido más veces que en toda nuestra vida?-gritó Mana corriendo.

-Supongo que esto nos ayudará a lo largo plazo.

Pero en esta ocasión todo fue distinto a las otras veces, los hombres disparaban flechas por doquier.

-¡Nos disparan!-gritó Mana.

-¡Apurémonos!

Corrieron sin parar esquivando lo más posible las flechas hasta que una de ellas rozó el brazo de Atem haciendo que este cayera al suelo sangrando del brazo lastimado.

-¡Yugi!

Mana frenó y se agachó para estar a la altura de su amigo.

-Vete, Mana.

-No te dejaré aquí.

Los soldados se detuvieron rodeándolos con las flechas en alto, de en medio salió el hombre que había sido golpeado por Atem minutos atrás.

-Ahora sí no das tanto miedo cuando estás en el suelo como el perro que eres.

Mana trató de proteger a Yugi con su cuerpo sabiendo que en cualquier instante le podrían dar un golpe.

-Me preguntó qué harás ahora para defenderte.

Atem se concentró en todas las salidas posibles pero estaban completamente rodeados, no había forma de escapar. Lo que realmente le importaba era la seguridad de Mana más que la de él mismo.

El guardia iba a descargar su furia con su látigo cuando…

-¡ALTO!

Continuara...


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

El guardia detuvo su movimiento con el látigo, Atem y Mana estaban impactados. De entre el ejército de soldados y guardias apareció un hombre vestido de azul montado en un caballo café.

Atem supo de quién se trataba.

"¿¡Seto!?"

-¿Cuál es el problema?-preguntó Seto en su caballo.

-Este hombre se atrevió a difamar el nombre del faraón.

Seto fijó sus ojos en los mendigos; tuvo que disimular su sorpresa. El mendigo tirado en el suelo era idéntico al faraón, sus rasgos eran exactamente iguales ¿qué estaba pasando?

-¿En qué forma insultó al faraón?

-Se hizo llamar el faraón mismo y tiene la sortija real en su mano.

Seto, Atem y Mana se sorprendieron con esa declaración.

-¿El faraón?-dijo Mana confundida.

Atem se asustó. Era posible que Seto lo descubriera en ese mismo instante si no hacía las cosas con cuidado.

Seto se acercó en su caballo y descendió de él, con un movimiento brusco empujó a Mana a un lado poniendo toda su atención en Atem, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-¿Quién eres tú?

Atem no supo que contestar, si hablaba reconocerían su voz. Tras unos minutos de silencio, Seto se irguió y se dirigió a los guardias.

-Quiero que se retiren ahora mismo. Sólo mis hombres se quedaran conmigo.

-Pero, señor…-cuestionó el hombre que había presenciado todo.

-¡Es una orden!

Con cierta molestia y desilusión los hombres se retiraron dejando a unos pocos en la escena, el lugar estaba abierto nuevamente para que Atem y Mana huyeran pero ninguno lo hizo. Seto se agachó de nuevo para mirar a Atem.

-Usted es el faraón ¿verdad?

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Atem, empezó a sudar frío por todo el cuerpo. Seto lo miraba atentamente. En ese momento, arena cayó en los ojos de Seto causando que este se los estrujara con lágrimas que brotaron debido al ardor.

-¡Aaaaah! Mis ojos.

Los guardias se pusieron en alto pero no podían atacar sin recibir órdenes del superior por lo que lo único que hicieron fue levantar sus armas en señal de defensa. Atem volteó a ver a Mana que tenía las manos cubiertas de arena.

-No se atrevan a molestar a Yugi.

-¡Mana!

Con mucho esfuerzo, Seto logró abrir los ojos y enfocar la vista un poco, aunque todavía no estaba recuperado totalmente.

-Señor, ¿desea que ataquemos a esos mendigos?

-No, no lo hagan.

Mana corrió, tomó a Atem del brazo que no tenía ninguna herida y huyeron a toda velocidad del lugar. Los hombres fueron tras de ellos pero Seto les dio una señal indicando que no siguieran.

-No se atrevan a ir por ellos.

-Pero, Señor Seto…

-He dicho-nadie pudo llevar la contraria, Seto fijó su mirada, un poco borrosa, en el camino que habían tomado Atem y Mana-Ahora todo tiene sentido.

.

.

Mana y Atem se detuvieron a descansar en un callejón apartado de las calles.

-Ya estoy harta de todo. Estoy cansada de tanto corrediza y que nos la pasemos huyendo todo el tiempo.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo contenerme ante la violencia hacia los débiles.

-No puedes hacer nada, él único que puede hacer algo es el faraón y a él no le importamos.

Atem sintió el impulso de decir que él era el faraón, ya que por lo que veía Mana no había escuchado nada, pero se contuvo.

-No creo que sea el faraón el culpable.

-Pues no hay otro, él es el que gobierna.

Mana dejó de quejarse al ver la sangre que salía del brazo de Atem, la flecha lo había dejado con una herida profunda que, si no se atendía, podía causar algo más grave en el soberano de Egipto.

-Yugi, estás herido. Debemos curarte.

-No sé de qué forma curan las heridas en el pueblo-dijo Atem agarrando la herida con su mano haciendo lo posible por controlar el sangrado.

-Volvamos a casa ahora.

-Busquemos a Bakura. Seguro él y sus hombres tienen remedios para sanar heridas.

-De acuerdo, vamos ahora.

Mana pasó el brazo de Atem por su espalda y lo sostuvo por la cintura mientras se lo llevaba.

-No exageres. No es para tanto.

-Después de todo lo que hemos vivido ya que no creo exageración que te cuide de esta forma.

Atem sonrió con eso y se fueron caminando. Llegaron a la fortaleza de Bakura tras un largo recorrido y tocaron la puerta. De nuevo les abrió un hombre que los recibió sabiendo que se trataba de los amigos del jefe.

-¡Yugi! ¡Mana!-exclamó Bakura al verlos entrar pero su alegría se acabó al ver que Atem estaba lastimado-¿Qué les sucedió?

-Es una larga historia.-contestó Mana.

Una hora después, Atem se encontraba vendado del brazo y ya no sangraba.

-Tienes suerte de que no fue tan grave, aunque por correr no podía sanar apropiadamente.-dijo Bakura cuando una mujer que se dedicada a ayudar a los enfermos se retiró tras atender al faraón mendigo.

-Gracias por la ayuda como siempre, Bakura-dijo Atem.

-No hay de qué. Ya les había dicho que pueden contar conmigo siempre. Debieron venir a buscarme desde el principio, así se hubieran evitado todos estos problemas.

-Fue lo que le dije a Mana.

-¿Todavía no quieres mi ayuda?

-Claro que sí, es sólo que no pienso robar comida.

-Mana, no has entendido lo que está pasando. Robar es la única manera de sobrevivir, al menos por ahora.

-No pienso hacerlo.-

Bakura y Atem sabían que Mana no cedería tan fácilmente a los deseos de conseguir comida de forma rápida y fácil, así que alzaron los hombres rendidos.

-Creo que tendré que pedirles a ustedes que se queden aquí por hoy.

-¿QUÉ?

-Me preocupa lo que les pueda pasar a ustedes afuera. Últimamente no dejan de meterse en problemas con la ley.

-Bakura, ¿estás seguro de eso?-preguntó Atem.

-No tengo porque no apoyarlos. Les sugiero que duerman esta noche aquí.

Mana no se veía convencida pero accedió. Bakura les otorgó un cuarto con dos habitaciones en la parte de arriba donde ningún ladrón dormía allí. Subieron y miraron por la ventana.

-El palacio se ve hermoso desde aquí.-dijo Mana muy contenta.

-Tienes razón.

La angustia llenaba el alma de Atem que casi pudo haber sido descubierto por Seto. Temía por Yugi más que por él, pero confiaba en que Yugi hiciera bien su papel. Sin embargo, la manera en que Seto le dirigió la palabra era como si ya supiera o sospechara del cambio, eso lo tenía inquieto.

Como todos los días, Mana sacó de sus pensamientos a Atem.

-Yugi…

Él volteó a verla.

-Yugi… dime la verdad esta vez. Necesito saber todo ¿Por qué te comportas de esta manera? ¿Por qué dices cosas sin sentido? ¿Qué ha sucedido contigo?

El faraón no quería revelar aún su identidad, eso lo lastimaba ya que deseaba que Mana supiera lo que pasaba en realidad. Y no era solamente eso, también quería confesar su sentir hacía ella, el amor que su corazón guardaba por ella, lo que lo detenía era que sabía que al final no podría quedarse con ella. Un faraón no podía casarse con una mendiga.

-Mana, hay cosas que es mejor no saber. Te aseguro que todo volverá a la normalidad.

-¿Por qué hablas como si te fueras a ir? Hablas como si fueras otra persona.

-Lo siento mucho, Mana.

-Yugi, al menos confía en mí para decirme todo.

-Yo tampoco entiendo muchas cosas de lo que me pasa, sólo sé que he cambiado mucho en estos días.

-Me doy cuenta. Eres una persona completamente diferente, sin embargo…

Mana se mordió los labios sabiendo que ese era el momento de decir la realidad de su corazón, pero se no se atrevía a hacerlo.

-Sin embargo ¿qué?

-Sin embargo…tú…

Los ojos cristalinos de Atem brillaron, ansioso por escuchar las palabras de la morena.

-Es que…tú…me…

Mana se estrujó las manos nerviosa.

-Yo…ya no te veo sólo como amigo sino que te considero algo más.

El silencio cayó en la estancia por parte de Atem, Mana estaba cabizbaja sin mirar directamente al faraón.

-Me gustas de una forma completamente contraria a como normalmente me has agradado desde siempre. Creo que…que…creo que yo te…-no podía hablar claramente y levantó la cabeza-Yo te a…

No pudo terminar la frase, porque en ese instante Atem se aventó contra ella y los labios de él se unieron con los ella. Mana se sorprendió con el beso, su primer beso, pero correspondió y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rey, él apretó el cuerpo de la chica al suyo al momento en que el beso se volvía más apasionado.

Las suposiciones de Atem eran correctas, él amaba a Mana pero no podría estar con ella cuando todo regresara a su debido orden.

Al separarse se miraron fijamente con el rubor coloreando sus mejillas.

-Mana, en verdad lo lamento tanto.

-No tienes porqué, además nos conocemos desde niños.

Atem supo que se había equivocado en ese día dos veces, la primera al revelar su identidad como faraón al hombre y la segunda al besar a la amiga del chico con el que cambió de identidad.

-He cometido muchos errores, pero no tengo tiempo para arrepentirme.

-Yugi.

En esta ocasión fue Mana la que besó a Atem y él respondió de la misma forma. El beso fue intenso hasta que Atem recapacitó lo que estaba haciendo, Mana resultaría herida en algún momento si continuaba.

-Mana, debemos parar esto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo?

-Un poco.

Atem se encontraba convencido de lo que sentía por la morenita y sabía que era un error apegarse más a la chica, así que optó por lo más fácil. Se alejó.

-Perdóname, Mana.

Se separó de ella y se alejó sin pensarlo más. Mana se quedó confundida por esa reacción de indiferencia, no estaba dispuesta a tolerar una cosa así por parte de su amigo.

-¡Yugi! ¡Espera!

Corrió hacía él, lo agarró por el brazo impidiendo que se fuera, pero le jaló la ropa dejando al descubierto su hombro izquierdo. Atem volteó a verla pero se sobresaltó cuando notó que su hombro estaba a la vista de la morenita.

En el hombro de Atem se hallaba la marca de una insignia con el dios del sol, Ra en el centro de ella.

El faraón tembló, esa marca sólo la tenía la familia real de Egipto. Con miedo, jaló su brazo y se tapó el hombro descubierto evitando que Mana viera de qué se trataba el símbolo.

-Hace unos días me caí y me lastimé el hombro pero no es nada. Sanará con el tiempo.

Mana lo miró con ojos desorbitados, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Sí, en serio. Me golpeé en el hombro muy fuertemente y de ahí me salió este moretón.

El susto de Atem aumentó cuando comprendió que Mana lo miraba como si algo no encajara correctamente.

-¿Qué te sucede, Mana?

-¿Quién eres?-fue lo único que Mana preguntó.

La sangre dejó de circular en las venas de Atem mientras sentía que el mundo se le venía encima; estaba por ser descubierto.

-¿De qué hablas? Soy Yugi, tu amigo.

-Tú no eres Yugi. Dime ahora mismo ¿quién eres? ¿Por qué estás tomando el lugar de Yugi?

El sudor le resbalaba por toda la cara a Atem.

-Ya te dije quién soy ¿Por qué dudas de mí?

-Yo desde niña sé que Yugi tiene esa misma marca en su hombro izquierdo. Él mismo me la mostró.

Su sangre se congeló ahora por todo su cuerpo; estaba petrificado.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

-Lo que oíste. Yugi tiene esa misma marca desde niño, todos lo sabemos. Yo siempre he sabido de esa insignia.

Aterm abrió la boca con gran asombro.

-Te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿quién eres? Tú no sabías que yo estaba enterada de esa marca ¿Por qué tú también tienes la misma marca de Yugi en el mismo hombro?

Atem no puedo evitar mirar a Mana con confusión y sorpresa, una mezcla de emociones estaban floreciendo en su interior.

Esa marca sólo era colocada a los bebés de la realeza egipcia en cuanto nacían para identificarlos fácilmente en caso de robo, secuestro o intercambio en las cunas.

Continuara...


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

 _Al mismo tiempo que Atem está siendo atendido en la fortaleza de Bakura_

En lo más profundo del palacio, en la parte más escondida de la residencia real, un hombre de la tercera edad llamado Aknadin observaba las riquezas acumuladas a lo largo de los años. El dinero era suficiente para alimentar a todo el pueblo pero para Aknadin lo más importante no eran las riquezas, sino el poder. El poder era lo que más le interesaba, estaba obsesionado con el poder. Llevaba años deseando obtener más y más. Cuando su hermano Aknankanom lo nombró como el consejero de Atem, él se enloqueció por la emoción, en especial porque el rey anterior dejó en claro que Atem no tendría el poder de gobernar, sino Aknadin. Todo fue porque nadie deseaba que se descubriera el gran secreto que guardaba la familia real, era muy importante que nadie supiera lo que había pasado años atrás. Por ese motivo fue que el faraón Aknankanom dejó todo el gobierno a su hermano menor en vez de a su hijo Atem como correspondía, sólo los que sabían del secreto podían apoyar para guardarlo, el soberano Atem no debía enterarse nunca de eso.

Akanadin estaba muy pensativo, tenía sospechas sobre lo que pasaba con el faraón, el comportamiento raro que estaba teniendo en los últimos días. No podía asegurar nada pero tenía un presentimiento.

¿Dónde había visto ese rostro antes? Esa cara dulce no era del faraón, pero estaba convencido de que en alguna parte la había visto. Estaba sorprendido de que no se hubiera percatado desde antes.

Entonces, pasó por su mente.

2 años atrás un mendigo de cabellos tricolores fue llevado ante su presencia para que lo sentenciara por haber cometido una infracción a la ley, pero al verlo decidió no hacerlo. Lo que lo llenó de pánico cuando lo vio fue que ese mendigo…

-¡No puede ser!

Aknadin se levantó violentamente de la silla donde estaba tirando un jarrón lleno de agua. Fijó su mirada en el jarrón y recordó que el chico tricolor iba a ser castigado por tener un negocio de venta de jarrones en un lugar prohibido.

-En esa ocasión vi un mendigo parecido al faraón Atem.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a Seto que se arrodilló haciendo reverencia al sacerdote mayor.

-Padre, tengo información que darle.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Fui al pueblo como me ordenó y encontré a un joven de cabello tricolor. Según lo que me enteré se declaró ser el faraón y sacó la sortija de la familia real mostrándola a los guardias.

El cuerpo de Aknadin tembló; ya sabía lo que sucedía.

-¿Se encuentra bien, padre?

-Estoy mejor que nunca.

Un júbilo curioso y extraño llenó el alma de Aknadin que comenzó a reír quedamente, su hijo estaba confundido y más cuando su padre se rió ruidosamente sin parar.

-Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba. Estoy a un paso de obtener el poder supremo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-El destino está a nuestro favor, Seto. Mi meta de conseguir el poder más grande sobre Egipto está por volverse real. Creí que nunca vería esto con mis propios ojos.

La risa de Aknadin era fuerte y ruidosa, Seto sólo le sonrió pero no estaba seguro de sí estaba haciendo lo correcto.

.

.

.

La luna brillaba intensamente en la fortaleza iluminando los rostros del faraón y la mendiga que estaban completamente inmóviles mirándose fijamente.

-Dime quien eres.

Atem no respondió, no tenía escapatoria más que revelar sobre el cambio de identidad.

-Mana…

Ella se dedicó a mirarlo esperando que hablara. Atem bajó la cabeza con cierta tristeza, ese era el momento.

-Te diré todo, a los dos.

-¿Los dos?

-A ti y Bakura, son las personas a las que más les debo todo.

-¿Puedo confiar en tu palabra?

-Sí, te lo aseguro.

-¿Cómo estaré segura de eso?

-Sé que confiarás en mí.

Sin esperar la respuesta de la joven, Atem se fue directo a la parte de abajo para buscar a Bakura, una mano lo agarró del brazo y al voltear vio que se trataba de Mana.

-¿Crees que pienso dejarte ir y que huyas?

-No me iré, te lo prometo.

En los ojos verdes de la chica se veía reflejada la furia y la desconfianza.

-No me mires así. Te diré todo, pero Bakura debe de escuchar también.

Mana no suavizó su agarre pero sí se acercó a él.

-Iré pegada a ti.

Ambos bajaron al piso donde Bakura descansaba, entraron despertando a su amigo de cabello blanco.

-Yugi, Mana ¿qué hacen?

-Debemos hablar contigo-dijo Mana sin soltar a Atem del brazo.

.

.

En la habitación real, Yugi dormía plácidamente cuando un ruido lo despertó. Abrió los ojos poco a poco y alcanzó a divisar a unas personas. Trató de incorporarse cuando una mano aprisionó su boca impidiendo que articulara palabra. Alguien le sacó de la cama arrastras al tiempo que le vendaban los ojos y la boca con vendas para las momias, sus manos y pies fueron atados con cuerdas.

Hizo todo para zafarse pero le fue imposible, sólo sentía los movimientos de gente arrastrándolo por el piso pero no podía ver en donde se encontraba.

Finalmente alguien le destapó la boca y los ojos, estaba en un cuarto desconocido para él, aunque la apariencia indicada que se trataba de una cámara subterránea.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me hacen esto?

-Buenas noches, mi Faraón, o mejor dicho "impostor"

Yugi buscó con la mirada quién era el que le hablaba hasta que, de las sombras, salió Aknadin.

-¡Aknadin! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Creías que no me iba a dar cuenta del cambio?

Yugi se petrificó en su lugar; ya sabían todo.

-Desafortunadamente no eres buen actor.

Aknadin acercó su rostro al de Yugi.

-¿Recuerdas que nos hemos visto antes?

Yugi hizo memoria, estaba seguro que ya lo conocía pero no estaba seguro de dónde, Aknadin se le hacía conocido desde hacía poco tiempo.

-Debí de haberte matado en ese entonces en vez de perdonar tu falta con la venta de jarrones.

Entonces lo recordó. El hombre que le perdonó el fraude del local de jarrones.

-¡Usted!

-Vaya, por fin me recuerdas. Me da gusto, no soportó manipular a alguien que no me recuerda.

-¿Manipular?

Aknadin se levantó del suelo pero no le quitaba la miraba de encima a Yugi.

-Qué cosa tan curiosa es el destino. Aún no puedo creer que tú terminaras en este palacio cuando hicimos hasta lo imposible para que nunca terminaras aquí.

-¿De qué habla?

-Yugi, ese es tu nombre, si no me equivoco.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-ya no podía fingir que era Atem.

Aknadin se rió a carcajadas, Yugi comenzaba a sentir pánico.

-Yugi, Yugi, Yugi-tomó el rostro del pequeño entre sus manos arrugadas-Eres muy inocente.

La mano de Aknadin se deslizó por debajo de la ropa de Yugi y destapó el hombro izquierdo dejando ver una marca con el símbolo de Ra en el centro.

-Lo sabía, eres tú.

-No me toque.

Yugi empujó la mano del viejo con su cuerpo.

-Yugi, no te hagas el valiente conmigo. Yo sé todo sobre ti y puedo acabar con todo lo que conoces.

-Está loco.

-¿Loco? Sí, estoy loco de poder. Eres la oportunidad perfecta que tengo para lograr mis propósitos.

-Hable claro.

Aknadin se acercó nuevamente cara a cara con Yugi.

-Ha sido todo un gusto poder conocerte en persona, sobrino mío.

Los ojos amatistas de Yugi se abrieron como platos por la declaración.

-¿Sobrino?

-Pensé que nunca tendría la oportunidad de ver crecido al segundo hijo de mi hermano Aknankanom, el anterior rey.

Continuara...

 **Ya entramos al clímax de la historia; la parte intensa de la misma, XD. De nuevo gracias a todos los que leen y comentan. Sí que les causó mucha sorpresa esto último de Yami y Yugi, jijijiji.**

 **Sheblunar: Muchas gracias por dejar siempre comentarios y leer la historia. Lamento no haber contestado antes. Será emocionante ver eso que mencionas sobre Mana.**

 **Ayenlen Rock: Chan, chan, chaaaan, ¡Sorpresa! Me alegra que el suspenso crezca con cada capítulo. Creo que habrá más dosis de suspenso.**

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Créeme que no sabía como poner tanto Vaseshipping en un capítulo; ya está más que claro cuales son las parejas de la historia. Dentro de poco se sabrá más de eso, jijiji.**

 **Magdalena: Mil gracias por comentar y leer; es la primera vez que te veo por aquí. Mejor espero a que leas los capítulos para que averigües sobre tus suposiciones, jijijiji, estamos por saber lo que sucedió en el pasado.**

 **LinkZX: Parece que muchos lectores están sacando conclusiones, jijijijiji. Yo imagino todo antes de escribirlo, jijiji. Esos besos no pueden faltar en una historia así. Me alegra verte por aquí de nuevo.**


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

-Deje de decir tonterías.

El semblante de Aknadin se volvió frío y, con unas de sus manos huesudas, golpeó la mejilla de Yugi.

-Yo no digo tonterías, sólo digo la verdad.

-Entonces ¿qué verdad es esa?

-Mi hermano Aknankanom era un hombre tonto que sólo pensaba en las mujeres.

Aknadin recordaba todo mientras contaba el pasado secreto del rey, Yugi oía atento a cada palabra salida de la boca del sacerdote.

-"Él estaba casado con la reina y al mismo tiempo mantenía una relación con la dama de compañía de su esposa. Como todos los faraones fue obligado a casarse con la princesa de un reino lejano, pero su corazón le pertenecía a la dama de compañía de dicha princesa. La amaba con demasiada intensidad y deseaba casarse con ella, pero las leyes lo impedían. Como era lo correcto, se unió en matrimonio con la princesa, sin embargo mi hermano era el típico hombre tonto enamorado que no pensaba dejar a la dama de compañía y continúo con ella, esta vez de forma más seria.

Como si el destino jugara con él, la reina se embarazó. Todos estaban felices con el nacimiento del heredero al trono puesto que llevábamos 2 años esperando que los dioses nos bendijeran con un príncipe, mi hermano era el único que no se sentía feliz con su primer hijo.

Por fin nació el bebé Atem producto de la relación de Aknankanom con la reina, la marca de nacimiento de la familia real le fue colocada como a todos los hijos de faraones.

Pero Aknankanom no celebraba, su carácter con la reina no mejoró nada y siguió siendo indiferente con ella, incluso despreciaba al hijo que formó con ella.

Nunca rompió su relación con la dama de compañía, vivían escondidos, literalmente, en los rincones del palacio donde nadie exploraba. Ahí vivían su amor prohibido sin que ninguna persona, ni siquiera la reina, se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Entonces pasó de nuevo, el destino jugó con mi hermano. La mujer también terminó embarazada. Sin embargo, la chica decidió no confesar a nadie lo que había pasado hasta que fuera el momento adecuado, su idea era decir que había estado con un soldado y así evitar problemas, pero Aknankanom supo que el bebé era suyo y la alegría irradiaba en su vida como nunca lo hubiéramos visto antes.

La reina sospechó que había algo raro en esa felicidad desbordante que reflejaba el rey, así que investigó detalladamente hasta que descubrió todo. No se le hizo casualidad que su dama estuviera esperando un hijo al mismo tiempo que su marido irradiaba de gozo. Enfureció en gran manera y trató de cortar la cabeza de su dama pero Akanankanom se lo impidió mandando protección extrema a la mujer.

Así nació el segundo hijo del faraón Aknankanom, el cual ordenó que se le pusiera a él también la marca de nacimiento indicando que llevaba su sangre. La reina estaba llena de ira pero tuvo que aceptar, a regañadientes, que su marido prefería al hijo de la dama de compañía que al suyo, o al menos se conformó por un tiempo.

El rey amaba mucho al bebé nuevo, dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo a estar con el bebé de la dama, entonces decidió que su heredero sería el bebé de la mujer. Cuando la reina se enteró de eso, la sangre le hirvió en las venas y ordenó que mataran a su dama de compañía junto con su hijo, por lo que la mujer tuvo que huir del palacio para vivir en el pueblo alejada de los lujos y la vida en el palacio. Al enterarse el rey de eso, se llenó de cólera y quiso buscar a su amada pero la reina lo amenazó con matar a la chica y al bebé si se le ocurría ir tras ella.

Así fue que mi hermano se resignó a su triste vida, mandó a hacer un túnel por el que cada cierto tiempo escapaba para buscar a su mujer. La encontró pero no podía llevarla de vuelta al palacio, era peligroso.

Cuando Atem y Teana descubrieron el túnel, el rey fingió que lo cerraba para continuar sus visitas al pueblo. Se disfrazaba como pueblerino para ir a ver a su amada a escondidas, pero no mantenía contacto con su hijo, sólo lo observaba. Ayudaba económicamente a la mujer que, realmente, amaba.

Pero las cosas cambiaron. El rey enfermó y murió, me dejó al cargo pidiéndome que gobernara en lugar de Atem, prohibió que Atem fuera al pueblo, todo con la intención de que no fueran al descubrir al hijo fruto de sus relaciones prohibidas."

-¿Me está diciendo que yo soy el segundo hijo del faraón Aknankanom?

-Eres inteligente.

Yugi pensó, por un momento, que todo era un engaño, que estaba escuchando mentiras, pero, al cavilar, comprendió que todo encajaba con su vida. No tuvo padre, desde pequeño tenía esa marca en su hombro izquierdo, su madre le contaba historias sobre la realeza, el parecido físico con Atem.

-Entonces…significa que yo soy...

-…El príncipe de Egipto.

La vida de Yugi estaba dando un giro nuevamente; ya no era un mendigo sino un príncipe sin trono.

-Ya veo. Tiene sentido todo.

-Es asombroso como la vida te pone en el camino que menos esperas. Tu padre movió cielo, mar y tierra para que nunca pisaras este palacio y se descubriera, pero ahora tú sólo viniste a terminar en este lugar usurpando la identidad del rey.

-Fue Atem el que tuvo esta idea.

-No me interesa quien la tuvo, sólo sé que esta es mi oportunidad.

-¿Oportunidad de qué?

-Mi verdadero sueño es obtener poder más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

-Ya tiene poder. Por culpa de usted Egipto se está muriendo de hambre.

-¿Crees que eso me interesa? Mientras pueda gobernar sobre Egipto y la gente crea que se trata del faraón no dirán nada. Los pueblerinos son unos cobardes.

-¿Cómo quiere gobernar y hablar así de nosotros?-se molestó Yugi.

-Egipto ha sido dirigido por mí desde la muerte de mi hermano Aknankanom y el engaño ha funcionado; todos creen que es Atem el que subió los impuestos y los dejó sin hogares y alimentos.

-Cuando Atem se entere usted pagará todo el daño que nos ha hecho.

-Te equivocas, pequeño príncipe mendigo. Aunque Atem se entere de todo, no podrá hacer nada porque no dejaré que recupere el trono real.

-¿Qué está diciendo?-el semblante de Yugi se puso tenso.

-Gracias a ustedes tengo la oportunidad que tanto esperé para tener en completo control al soberano de Egipto. Si un tonto mendigo gobierna en lugar del verdadero faraón será más fácil manejar para que siga mis órdenes.

-¿Acaso cree que funcionara? No pienso ceder a usted nunca, mucho menos para dañar a mi gente.

Para Yugi el pueblo seguía siendo parte de él aun cuando fuera el príncipe perdido. Aknadin sonrió maliciosamente.

-Te obligaré a obedecer.

-¿Cómo?-Yugi sonrió.

-¿Qué harías si te dijera que tu amiga puede salir perjudicada de esto?

-¿Amiga?-Yugi se tardó algunos segundos en entender a quién se refería-¡Mana!

-Exacto. La pequeña Mana. Ella puede correr un riesgo si no haces todo lo que yo te diga.

Yugi mostró una expresión de intriga.

-No puede hacer eso.

-Claro que puedo y lo haré. Si te rehúsas a obedecer, tu amiga Mana…

Los guardias sacaron una muñeca egipcia que las niñas usaban para jugar y con un cuchillo le cortaron la cabeza.

-¡Mana!-gritó Yugi agitándose de un lado a otro lleno de terror y pánico al adivinar lo que pasaría.

-¿Lo entendiste ahora? ¿Harás lo que yo te ordene?

.

.

Al mismo tiempo en que Yugi descubría la verdad de su familia, Atem les revelaba todo a sus amigos en la fortaleza de los ladrones.

-¿Estás bromeando?-dijo Bakura.

-No es cierto.-dijo Mana.

Bakura y Mana estaban incrédulos, con una expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros.

-No es mentira-dijo Atem y extendió su mano dejando ver su anillo dorado.

-Ese anillo…-dijo Bakura sorprendido.

Él era ladrón, así que sabía qué tipo de joya era, ningún mendigo podría tener esa clase de joya preciosa; Yugi nunca habría tenido algo así, sólo robando se podía obtener un objeto tan valioso como ese.

-Así es.-dijo Atem.

-Entonces tú eres el faraón Atem.-afirmó Bakura.

-Exacto.

Continuara...

 **Sheblunar: Sí, efectivamente: están en un punto crítico. Esto fue una gran revelación para Yugi. Hay todavía más sorpresas para nuestros amigos.  
**

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Yugi es adorablemente torturable, jajaja. ¡Prepárate! Vienen cosas interesantes.**

 **LinkZX: Dentro de poco se sabrá todo eso, jijiji. Bakura ha comeitod errores como todos. Yo también tengo mi lado cruel con los personajes, jajaja, las torturas. Sería bueno que, cuando termine de publicar este fic, leyeras o vieras las películas y libros originales. Es interesante.**


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Un silencio sepulcral cayó en la habitación, Bakura y Mana miraban perplejos a Atem pensando que se trataba de una mala broma, pero no parecía serlo. Todo indicaba que era verdad.

-No estoy mintiendo. Yo soy el faraón Atem.

Por minutos se quedaron callados hasta que Bakura se arrodilló al ver que eran ciertas las palabras de Atem.

-Su alteza.

Mana no reaccionó, se dedicó a contemplar al chico moreno con las emociones acumulándose en su ser.

"Entonces besé al faraón."

-No hagas eso.-Atem se agachó y levantó del suelo a Bakura-Yo soy igual que ustedes, una persona.

-He hablado mal de usted todo este tiempo sin saber que estaba junto a mí.

-Es normal que pensaras todo eso. Les han hecho creer que yo gobierno Egipto, pero no es así.

-Pero si usted está aquí entonces…

-Sí, Yugi está haciendo mi papel de Faraón.

Nuevamente el asombro se apoderó de ellos.

-Majestad, nos comentó que busca averiguar el motivo por el que el túnel se mantuvo abierto todos estos años. ¿Tiene una idea?-preguntó Mana.

Atem sintió una punzada de dolor al ver que Mana le hablaba como si fueran extraños.

-Es correcto. Estoy seguro que los sacerdotes ocultan algo de mí y creo saber de qué se trata.

-¿Sabe lo que pasa en su gobierno?-preguntó Bakura.

-Sí.-Atem no dudó en responder-Creo que Yugi es mi hermano.

En un principio Bakura y Mana sólo miraron al rey sin reaccionar hasta que sus caras mostraron perplejidad, sorpresa y asombro.

-¿¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

La fortaleza retumbó con el grito potente de los mendigos.

-Pe…pe…pe…pe…pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo es posible?-tartamudeó Bakura yéndose para atrás, sin poder hablar.

-No…no…no…no…no es posible.-Mana tampoco lograba articular palabra alguna.

-Nunca lo hubiera creído hasta que vi esto…

Atem se descubrió el hombro izquierdo dejando ver la marca del dios del sol, Ra.

-Esa marca…-dijo Bakura.

-Esta marca se tatúa en los hijos de faraones. Es para evitar intercambio de cunas, secuestro o robo, en cuanto nace un bebé de la realeza se le pone esta marca en el hombro. Según lo que Mana me dijo, Yugi tiene una exactamente igual a esta.

-Sí, Yugi la tiene desde niño, nunca supimos el motivo.

-Eso quiere decir que Yugi pertenece a la familia real de Egipto.

Las piernas de Mana se tambalearon pero logró mantenerse en pie, Bakura temblaba de la impresión.

-No puedo creerlo. Yugi es un príncipe.-decía Bakura emocionado.

-Esto sí que es sorprendente.-decía Mana.

-Lo sé, sin embargo estoy convencido de que algo hubo entre mi padre y mi madre y causó que Yugi terminara en el pueblo. Eso es lo que no logró comprender.

-Pues, Yugi vivía con su madre en el pueblo, ella se volvió amiga de nuestros familiares y por eso crecimos juntos los tres.-respondió Mana.

-¿Sólo tenía madre? ¿De su padre no supieron nada?

-En este pueblo es normal que muchas mujeres críen hijos solas, por eso no es raro ver que una mujer esté sola con un niño.-dijo Bakura-Nuestras madres también terminaron solas.

-Aunque la madre de Yugi nos contaba cuentos sobre el palacio real.-dijo Mana.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué decía?-Atem estaba deseoso de escuchar todo sobre la madre de Yugi.

Necesitaba saber si Yugi fue criado por otra mujer o si Yugi había nacido de otra mujer que no era la reina.

-Hablaba mucho sobre el palacio y de la vida que tienen los reyes, la servidumbre, las princesas, etc. Era muy imaginativa, en ocasiones nos hacía sentir que ella conocía ese tipo de vida lujosa.

Atem analizaba todo pero le faltaban más piezas al rompecabezas.

-Creo que llegó la hora de volver al palacio y tomar mi lugar como rey.

-¿Ahora?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo Bakura y Mana.

-Es ahora o nunca. Los sacerdotes son los que han causado todo este problema y ellos saben de Yugi, es tiempo de enderezar lo chueco.

-¿Cómo pueden saber de Yugi?-habló Bakura

-Porque cuando Yugi iba a ser castigo por infringir a la ley uno de los sacerdotes lo vio y lo perdonó. Sé que fue porque saben que es mi hermano.

Las piezas encajaban correctamente; Bakura y Mana asintieron.

-Te apoyaremos.-dijo Mana.

-Ustedes no pueden venir conmigo.

-¿Qué?-dijeron al unísono.

-Corren peligro. Si lo que supongo es cierto, los sacerdotes son los enemigos del pueblo y ellos buscaran lastimarlos.

-No nos interesa eso.-dijo Bakura enojado.

-Bakura…

-Escucha tú eres nuestro amigo, no sólo porque te conocimos desde que cambiaste tu identidad, sino porque eres familiar de nuestro querido Yugi. Nosotros los ladrones nunca abandonamos a los nuestros.

-Yugi es mi amigo de toda la vida, no pienso dejarlo solo, ni a él ni a su hermano.

Los ojos de Atem brillaron del gozo que sentía por el apoyo de sus amigos.

-Gracias, amigos.

El ladrón y la mendiga asintieron afirmativamente.

-Entonces, vamos directo al palacio.

-SÍ.

Como si de alguna forma nos hubieran escuchado, un gran estruendo se oyó por toda la fortaleza y la puerta se abrió de golpe dando paso a todo un ejército de soldados. Bakura, Mana y Atem se asomaron desde la parte arriba en el barandal y divisaron a una hombre a caballo vestido con un traje azul.

-¿Quién es usted?-cuestionó un ladrón.

-¿En dónde está el faraón Atem?

Los chicos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿El faraón? El faraón no tendría motivo para venir aquí. ¡Lárguense!

-Sabemos que ocultan al faraón.-dijo Seto.

-Señor, mire.

Un hombre señaló arriba y viendo las tres cabezas asomadas de los 3 jóvenes.

-¡Atrápenlos a los 3! ¡Acaben con esta guarida de ladrones!

Unos soldados subieron las escaleras hacia donde se encontraban Atem, Mana y Bakura mientras que los otros se dedicaron a perseguir a los ladrones que huían despavoridos por toda la residencia.

Atem y los demás corrieron hacía los cuartos de más arriba seguidos por el ejército.

-Definitivamente esta debe ser la última persecución que vivamos-gritó Mana escaleras arriba.

-Yo también eso espero.-dijo Atem.

-Se nota que no saben lo que es huir todos días y a todas horas-dijo Bakura.

Al llegar arriba, se metieron a un cuarto y cerraron la puerta.

-Tendremos que saltar a otro edificio.

-¿QUÉEEEE?-interrogaron al unísono Atem y Mana.

-¿Desde esta altura?-preguntó Mana.

-Ustedes no saben nada sobre huídas.

Bakura buscó una cuerda en la habitación y cuando la encontró, la ató a una cama para que descendieran por ella hasta el edificio de al lado.

-Si pudimos hacer antes, podremos ahora.-dijo Atem.

-No era tan alto.-dijo Mana.

-Confía en que podremos y pasará algo bueno.

La firmeza de Atem terminó de convencer a la chica que accedió con un movimiento de cabeza y tomó la mano de Atem.

-Ahora, debemos apurarnos.-dijo Bakura.

Estaban a punto de trepar por la ventana para salir cuando la puerta fue azotada con tal fuerza que se desprendió de su lugar. Los guardias entraron con sus armas en alto, Atem se puso en posición de ataque protegiendo a Mana, su brazo vendado no le permitía moverse bruscamente pero podría sostener una batalla si atacaban a sus amigos.

-¡Aléjense!-gritó Atem.

Los hombres apuntan con las flechas a los tres, Atem protege a Mana con su cuerpo, Bakura estaba cerca de la ventana con un pie listo para impulsarse y saltar.

-¡Si se mueven, dispararemos!

Los tres se quedaron inmóviles por unos segundos.

-A mi señal, ustedes dos salten.-explicó Atem en voz baja.

-Atem…-Mana hablaba en voz baja también.

-Háganlo, no me matarán, se los aseguro.

Uno de los hombres se acercó a paso lento hacía el faraón.

-¡AHORA!

Bakura giró hacia la ventana, los guardias dispararon, pero fue demasiado tarde. Atem se tiró en el suelo, Mana se hizo a un lado y Bakura brincó por la ventana agarrado a la cuerda.

Las flechas no le dieron a nadie, Bakura aterrizó en el edificio contiguo a la fortaleza. Atem miró alrededor y descubrió que Mana no había saltado, sino que estaba en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Atem parecía molesto.

-No pienso dejarte.

Los soldados se acercaron, atraparon a ambos chicos y les ataron las manos, Seto apareció de entre los hombres.

-Faraón Atem.-dijo Seto.

-Seto.

-¡Llévenlo al palacio junto con esta chica!-señaló a Mana.

-¿Qué hacemos con los ladrones que logramos capturar?

-Llévenlos a la prisión, mañana serán ejecutados.

Atem y Mana abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¿Ejecutados?

-Hace mucho que buscábamos a estos ladrones y capturamos a la mayoría así que procederemos con el castigo debido.

Los hombres se retiraron y Seto dirigió su mirada al rey egipcio.

-Lo siento mucho, majestad.

Atem y Mana fueron arrastrados fuera del edificio intentando zafarse pero todo fue en vano. No sabían lo que el destino les deparaba en manos de los sacerdotes.

.

.

Al día siguiente, un desayuno se organizó de forma imprevista en el cual Tea, Kisara, los sacerdotes y la servidumbre real se encontraba presentes.

-¿Sabe porque el faraón nos mandó a llamar?-preguntó Kisara.

-No tengo idea.-respondió Tea.

Unos tambores sonaron anunciando la llegada del Faraón, Yugi apreció y se colocó en la cabecera de la mesa. Con un dejo de la mano indicó que guardaran silencio. Para Tea resultó un poco extraña la actitud seria del chico pero su mirada continuaba siendo dulce y tierna.

-Súbditos, consejeros, sacerdotes, hoy quiero darles un informe especial.

Todas las miradas se enfocaron en él.

-El motivo por el que los llamé fue…

Tea lo miró atenta a cada palabra que saliera de la boca del Yugi.

-…esta noche, me casaré formalmente con la princesa Teana.

Continuara...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: ¡Exactamente! Son medios hermanos. Fue difícil colocar a Aknadin como villano, a pesar de que lo es en la serie. Sabía que resultaría asombroso este capítulo, jijijii.**

 **Sheblunar: Eso explica porque era severo con él de niño, cuando descubrió que Atem usaba el túnel para escapar. Aknadin no tiene corazón ni si quiera con las mujeres, xD.**


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

El comedor se llenó de silencio, nadie podía hablar. Tea era la que más sorprendida estaba, sus ojos azules destellaban un brillo único, por unos instantes creyó que soñaba, pero era verdad.

-Faraón ¿lo dice en serio?-cuestionó Mahad, uno de los sacerdotes.

-Lo he decidido firmemente. Esta misma noche me casaré con la princesa Teana.

Los cuchicheos comenzaron entre los presentes, Yugi miró de reojo a Aknadin que sonrió ligeramente. Todo estaba funcionando de acuerdo a su plan.

 _Flashback_

-¿Lo entendiste ahora? ¿Harás lo que yo te ordene?

Yugi miró con los ojos llenos de miedo a Aknadin, si no obedecía matarían a Mana. Agachó su cabeza resignado y, con un movimiento afirmativo, aceptó.

-Muy bien, pequeño príncipe mendigo.-dijo Aknadin sonriendo-Ahora obedecerás mis órdenes sin cuestionar nada.

Yugi no respondió pero sabía que, por el momento, era lo más apropiado.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?

-Primero que nada, dime en donde se encuentra el verdadero faraón en este momento.

-No tengo la más remota idea.

-Claro que la tienes, él está tomando tu lugar en el pueblo así que estoy seguro que se encuentra con tus conocidos.

-Entonces sabes en donde buscar. Atem está con Mana.

-Te equivocas, ya buscamos en la casa donde vives con tu amiguita y no hay nadie.

-¿Qué cosa?-Yugi no podía creer eso.

-Dime todos los posibles lugares donde se esconderían tú y Mana.

-No hay ningún lugar.

Por la mente de Yugi pasó la residencia de Bakura, pero sabía que era imposible que allí se encontrara Atem.

-Estoy seguro que están en algún lugar del pueblo. En el edificio en donde viven ustedes no hay ninguna persona, así que tu amiga y el faraón se fueron a otro lugar. Sólo puedes saber.

-Ya le dije que no sé nada.

Aknadin tembló de ira y comenzó a golpear todos los objetos del lugar, tirándolos al suelo, Yugi estaba aterrado observando como el hombre enloquecía.

-¡DIME TODOS LOS LUGARES DONDE PUEDEN ESTAR!

El miedo se apoderó de Yugi, no lo creía posible pero si insistían tanto debía decir toda la información.

-En las afueras del pueblo hay una gran fortaleza donde habitan ladrones. Es el único lugar donde puede estar.-respondió Yugi cabizbajo.

-¡Claro! Los ladrones de comida. Hay rumores de ellos en el pueblo.-dijo Aknadin golpeando su cabeza con la mano.

Giró hacia uno de los soldados que se puso firme, esperando recibir la orden del jefe.

-Vayan ahora mismo a la fortaleza, atrapen al faraón y a la mendiga. En cuanto a los ladrones, atrápenlos con vida y mañana ejecútenlos a todos.

Los ojos de Yugi se desorbitaron al escuchar dichas palabras.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Hace mucho que tenemos órdenes de atrapar a los ladrones de comida del pueblo, pero no los podíamos localizar. Ahora nos has dado la pista perfecta para matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Traemos al faraón de vuelta y acabamos con los ladrones.

-¿Sabe por qué son ladrones? Porque no tienen nada que comer debido al mal gobierno que usted nos hace pasar a todos. La gente está muriendo por falta de alimentos.-dijo Yugi temblando de coraje.

-Es la mejor forma de tener controlada a la gente, son tan tontos que ni siquiera saben levantarse en contra de su gobierno. Son fáciles de manipular.

-Usted es un monstruo.

Era la primera vez que Yugi hablaba de esa forma con alguien, la cólera se asomaba por su rostro enrojecido de ira.

-Has vivido toda la vida con esa gentuza, ya deberías estar acostumbrado.

-No llames así a los pueblerinos-Yugi estaba visiblemente enojado.

-Tranquilo, de todos modos no volverás a esa vida nunca más.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Aknadin se puso en cuquillas frente a Yugi.

-Mañana te casarás oficialmente con la princesa Teana.

-¿¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

-El faraón Atem ha estado comprometido con la princesa Teana por 5 años así que ya es tiempo de que se casen.

-¿¡Está demente!? Yo no soy el faraón Atem ¿cómo puedo casarme con ella?

-Ay, por favor, no me hagas reír. No eres el faraón pero tienes el descaro de besar a su prometida en plena luz del día mientras pasean juntos.

La sangre se congeló en las venas de Yugi, no se fijó que había personas observando su caminata por los jardines del castillo con la castaña.

-¿Creías que me no me daría cuenta? Te parecerá sorprendente pero Atem nunca ha amado a esa chica. Tu descuido fue lo que hizo que sospechara de ti. El amor no se puede ocultar.

Yugi se sintió decepcionado de él mismo. Efectivamente, fue descuidado, permitió que lo vieran con Teana y mostró el amor que sentía por ella. Un amor que debía permanecer, por siempre, escondido.

-En fin. Tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga a partir de ahora. Mañana mismo, en la noche te casarás con Teana. No quiero más retrasos.

-Es demasiado pronto mañana.

-No puedo dejar que pase más tiempo, en especial ahora que se sabe el secreto de mi hermano y sus hijos. Y tengo algo a mi favor.

-¿Qué cosa?

La sonrisa macabra de Aknadin se ensanchó.

-El afecto que sientes por la princesa es la excusa perfecta.

 _Fin del flashback_

Yugi sentía nauseas al pensar en Aknadin que no dejaba de contemplarlo. Sabía cuál era la intención del sacerdote mayor: casarlo con Teana, mantener cautivo al faraón o matarlo y así Egipto sería gobernado por el sacerdote a través de un rey falso. Quería golpear a ese hombre pero no podía, en especialmente porque la vida de Mana peligraba. Se sentía mal por Bakura, aunque no era ya su amigo tenía la esperanza de que hubiera escapado con vida de la fortaleza, lo mismo ansiaba con su hermano y su amiga.

-Majestad, es muy apresurado que deseé casarse con la señorita esta misma noche.-dijo Mahad.

-Hemos retrasado por años nuestro matrimonio pero creo que ya somos lo suficientemente maduros para ya estar juntos.

Por la mente de la castaña pasó el recuerdo del beso y se puso ligeramente roja ¿se refería a eso cuando hablaba de madurez?

-Señorita ¿está usted en favor de esto?-preguntó Kisara.

Las miradas de todos los presentes se enfocaron en Teana, la cual se quedó callada por varios minutos analizando su respuesta. Tras meditar por durante minutos, abrió la boca para responder.

-Estoy en total acuerdo. Nos casaremos hoy mismo.

Por segunda vez en la mañana, el silencio inundó el lugar. El corazón de Yugi se agitó en su pecho sin parar. Ella sólo aceptaba porque creía que era Atem, ahora sabía que el faraón no se interesaba en ella como esposa. Todo lo contrario a él, Yugi la amaba, pero estaba convencido de que no podría estar con ella nunca si volvía a ser el mendigo. Tal vez esa era la única manera de estar con ella, continuar con su papel de rey, pero eso tampoco lo convencía, el engaño no era algo que le agradara.

-Entonces, está decidido.

Yugi salió del comedor dejando a todos desconcertados y haciendo murmuraciones mientras trataban de entender la situación. Tea enfocó su vista en el vacío, cerró sus ojos reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de aprobar.

.

.

Por otro lado, Atem y Mana fueron encerrados en el calabozo, cada uno en jaulas separadas.

-Se quedarán aquí hasta nuevo aviso-dijo Seto imponente.

-Seto ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás en esto?-preguntó Atem agarrado de los barrotes.

-Es obvio que defenderé a mi padre aunque sus propósitos estén erróneos.

-¿Tu padre? ¿Aknadin está en esto?

-Atem, mi padre es su tío así que, por derecho, parte del gobierno nos pertenece.

-Únicamente buscan el mal de las personas. Sólo piensan en ustedes mismos.

-Lo que mi padre desea es tener el poder. El modo en que lo logre no es de mi incumbencia.

-¿Por qué no me matan y así consiguen lo que tanto desean?

-Está mal, Faraón. Nuestro plan no es quitar al faraón de su trono sino dictar nosotros a través de usted. La gente odia lo odia debido a que creen que el rey Atem los controla cuando en realidad somos nosotros.

-¿Sólo por poder? ¿Sólo por poder hacen tanto daño?

-La ignorancia es lo que realmente acaba con el pueblo. Se dejan manipular con mucha facilidad sin darse cuenta que el poder de los sacerdotes es lo que los está acabando, en vez de su faraón.

-Qué vergüenza que seamos familia.

-Yo me siento orgulloso. Ser sobrino del faraón y su hermano es algo ventajoso.

-¿Hermano?-Atem supuso de quién hablaban pero espero a escuchar la verdad en labios de Seto.

-El pequeño mendigo que utilizaste para explorar el reino es también hijo de tu padre. Aknankanom mantenía una relación con dos mujeres hasta que tu madre descubrió todo y mandó a matar a la mamá de Yugi.

Atem y Mana no salían de su asombro.

-Entonces mi suposición era verdad. Yugi es mi hermano menor.-Atem retrocedió acongojado derrumbándose en el suelo.

-Todo está acomodándose a nuestro favor.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nadie sospechará que Yugi no es el verdadero faraón gracias a que son muy parecidos y tiene la marca de nacimiento perteneciente a la realeza.

-No involucren a Yugi en sus planes macabros.

-Tú lo involucraste desde que se te ocurrió cambiar de identidad con él. Hoy en la noche se efectuarán nuestros planes por fin.

-¿Hoy en la noche?

-Sí, esta misma noche el pequeño Yugi se casará con la princesa Teana formalizando la relación entre ambos reinos.

-¿¡QUÉEEEEE!?

-Parece que Yugi hará lo que tú nunca te atreviste a hacer.

Mana también se sorprendió, pero no fue tanto por el destino de Yugi, sino porque escuchó algo que le desagradó por alguna razón inaudita: Atem tenía una mujer en su vida.

-No metas a Teana en esto.-dijo Atem iracundo, agarrando los barrotes otra vez.

-Temo decirte que tu prometida ya está involucrada.

Atem bajó la mirada. Si Teana se casaba con Yugi el matrimonio sería válido y no podría aparecer después a decir eso era una trampa. Además, Aknadin pensaba manipular a Yugi para que hiciera su voluntad. Teana también sufriría mucho.

-Bueno, futuro ex faraón, tengo que retirarme. Debemos hacer los preparativos para la gran boda.

Sin mirar atrás, Seto salió de la prisión dejando al monarca y a la mendiga perturbados por lo que estaba pasando.

Continuara...

 **Sheblunar: Bakura es muy importante a esta historia y es un buen amigo. No les quedará de otra más que apoyarse mutuamente.**

 **Link ZX: La espera es dolorosa, pero resulta buena, jijijijiji. Ya veremos qué pasará con Aknadin y los demás, muajajajajajaja.**


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Bakura se paró a descansar en un callejón sin salida. Su respiración estaba agitada, se llevó una mano al pecho sintiendo el latir de su corazón que estaba bombeando sangre locamente. Había corrido demasiado para huir de los soldados y sentía un gran agotamiento. Por unos momentos el sueño lo invadió pero se resistió a dormir ya que era consciente de lo que debía hacer.

-Tengo que rescatar a Yugi y los demás.

Se levantó pero su cuerpo estaba muy débil y cayó nuevamente al suelo, esta vez, inconsciente.

Al abrir los ojos lentamente, Bakura vislumbró a una niña egipcia acompañada de otros hombres. Conforme su vista fue aguzándose y recuperándose distinguió de quienes se trataba.

-¡Sera! ¡Chicos! ¡Están bien!

-Señor Bakura, nos da mucha alegría que se encuentre bien. Creímos que lo habían capturado.-dijo Sera llena júbilo.

-¿Cuántos están presentes?

-La mitad de los ladrones, los demás fueron capturados.

Bakura se levantó del suelo ayudado por Sera y sus secuaces.

-¿Han sabido algo de mis amigos?

-Fueron capturados.-respondió uno de los hombres.

-Debemos ir por ellos.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijeron todos al unísono.

-Jefe, temo decirle que es peligroso. Fueron llevados al palacio y lo más probable es que sean ejecutados junto con nuestros compañeros.

-No lo matarán, ese chico es el faraón Atem.

-¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!?

-Mi amigo está en el palacio en estos momentos y el chico que estuvo con nosotros es el faraón Atem.

-Pero ¿Por qué lo capturaron como si fuera un ladrón?

-Les explicaré todo en el camino. Por ahora, lo único importante es rescatarlos a los dos.

-No podemos entrar al palacio.

-Hay una forma. El verdadero problema es llegar a las prisiones sin ser vistos por los guardias. ¿Quién está conmigo?

Todos se miraron sin saber qué responder.

-Lo haré solo, entonces.

Bakura se marchó rápidamente, sus hombres lo miraban y sabían que él estaba muy dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por sus amigos.

De pronto, Bakura fue alcanzado, en su caminar veloz, por la pequeña Sera, él la miró sorprendido.

-Lo apoyaremos, jefe, es lo mejor que podemos hacer por usted que nos ha dado todo su apoyo y nos brindó un hogar.

Por un instante Bakura sólo se dedicó a mirarla y después le sonrió, los hombres se acercaron también con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-Iremos, no pensamos dejarlo solo.

Bakura asintió con la cabeza.

-Vamos.

.

.

En el castillo real egipcio había una gran agitación, la servidumbre corría de un lado a otro agitada preparando el ambiente para la boda. Las horas pasaban velozmente y ya era medio día, debían apresurarse para que, en cuanto llegara la noche, iniciara la ceremonia.

En sus aposentos, la princesa Tea se encontraba sentada frente al espejo mientas Kisara realizaba los arreglos de belleza en la castaña. Las sirvientas se encargaban de las flores, el vestido y el resto, Kisara era la más apta para atender a la chica que desde el anuncio de su boda no había abierto la boca en ningún momento.

-Señorita, sé que no puedo dar mi opinión de esto, pero honestamente no creo que sea correcto que se case tan pronto. Sé que usted y el faraón Atem llevan varios años comprometidos, mas eso no es motivo para llevarlo a este extremo de ordenar un matrimonio sorpresa.

Kisara se percató de la mirada reflexiva y perdida que la chica poseía en esos instantes.

-Señorita ¿se encuentra bien?

-Kisara…

-¿Si?-preguntó Kisara mirando el rostro de Tea a través del reflejo del espejo.

-Cuando me comprometieron con Atem me sentí muy disgustada porque tomaron la decisión sin consultarnos. Tanto Atem como yo estuvimos en contra, no porque nos odiáramos, sino porque queríamos que nos permitieran llevar nuestras vidas como nos plazca a los dos. Jamás me causó comodidad el plan marital que nos impusieron.

Kisara oía atentamente las palabras de la princesa.

-Sin embargo, ahora hay algo distinto que no sé cómo expresar. Hoy, cuando Atem dijo que nos casáramos, por primera vez deseé con todo mi corazón ser su mujer. Pasar el resto de mi vida con él, ser la madre de sus hijos. Despertar cada mañana a su lado, todas las cosas que la sola idea de hacer con él me parecían aburridas, ahora resultan maravillosas. No sé qué me sucedió a mí, ni qué le pasa a él, pero estoy muy decidida a ser su mujer.

La chica de cabello blanco y ojos azules miró a su protectora, pudo apreciar una sonrisa dulce en la castaña. En ninguna vez, en todos los años que llevaban juntas, había visto ese brillo en los ojos, también azules, de la soberana. Era un resplandor único, diferente, bello, no se podía decir con simples palabras de humano, y el gesto sonriente de Tea terminó de convencer a Kisara del pensamiento que pasó por su mente.

-Señorita, usted está enamorada.-dijo Kisara sonriendo pícaramente.

-¿Qué? No, yo no…

Tea se volteó de prisa con las mejillas rojas y moviendo descontroladamente las manos negando la afirmación de su dama de compañía.

-Conozco muy bien esa cara. Es el rostro de una mujer enamorada de un hombre.-Kisara sonaba muy feliz y pícara.

Era muy obvio que Kisara supiera del amor; ella mantenía una relación con Seto. Se podría decir que era conocedora del tema.

-No Kisara. Yo no estoy….

Pero no pudo decir que no lo estaba, porque ella ya se había percatado de que amaba al nuevo Atem con el que tuvo su primer beso.

-Princesa, si ama a alguien no lo dejé ir.-Tea miró sorprendida a Kisara-No todas las personas tienen la fortuna de que los dioses los bendigan con amar a alguien y ser correspondidos. Si usted ya lo encontró asegúrese de quedarse con ese hombre toda la vida.

Para Tea era sorpresivo que Kisara le hablara de esa forma tan romántica, pero en su corazón algo le decía que estaba en lo cierto. No tenía planeado dejar a Atem ahora que por fin lo quería como esposo y no sólo como amigo.

Los arreglos continuaron sin contratiempos, la princesa se sumergió en las palabras de Kisara y no prestaba atención a lo que pasaba en torno a ella.

.

.

Mientras tanto, a las afueras del enorme palacio real…

-Bueno, por fin llegamos. El siguiente paso es buscar el túnel que tanto Yugi como el faraón usaron para entrar y salir del castillo.

Bakura estaba con los brazos cruzados observando la altura del muro que protegía la residencia.

-Señor, ¿sabe en donde se encuentra ese túnel?-preguntó Sera.

-Según lo que dijo el faraón se encuentra en alguna parte de la muralla protectora, lo que no sé con exactitud es la ubicación.

-¿La buscamos?

-Claro, hay que apurarnos en hallar la entrada. No sabemos qué puede pasar con nuestros amigos.

Los hombres se separaron para localizar el túnel, Bakura miró detenidamente el palacio.

"Espero que estén bien, amigos."

Continuara...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Últimamente me paso de adrenalina en mis fics, jajajajajaja. Yugi sufre mucho en mis escritos, jajajaja. Se les está dificultando todo a nuestros protagonistas.**

 **Sheblunar: Esos celos son clave para enfocar más al espectador en cuales son las parejas principales, aunque ya está más que claro eso. Los siguientes capítulos serán cruciales para la historia.**

 **LinkZX: Es bueno leer el interés en mi trabajo, jijijiji. Es que los malos a veces olvidan que revelar las cosas antes de tiempo es malo, jajajajaja. En este fic no habrá lemon con ninguna de las parejas, la hice pensando más en un público infantil que juvenil.**


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

Yugi estaba siendo literalmente arreglado y vestido por la servidumbre. Un gran peso de tristeza llenaba su alma, sintiendo culpa por no impedir la ceremonia nupcial.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Seto entró con paso firme.

-Necesito hablar con el faraón de algo urgente.

La servidumbre salió dejando solos a Yugi y Seto.

-Espero que te sientas cómodo, faraón. Bueno, quise decir mendigo príncipe.

-¿Cómo crees que me siento?-respondió Yugi con seriedad y frialdad en la voz.

-Imagino que feliz. Después de todo, esta es la única forma en que podrás casarte con la chica que amas.

-Se supone que los sacerdotes son fieles servidores del faraón. No entiendo cómo puedes defender estas cosas malas.

-Es muy simple. Yo obedezco las órdenes de mi padre sean cuales sean.

-¿Incluso si tu padre te pidiera morir?

Seto lo miró indignado.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?

Seto estaba notoriamente enojado por lo que salió del lugar a toda prisa. La angustia volvió a apoderarse de Yugi que no podía dejar de pensar en la próxima celebración. En verdad que amaba a Teana pero esa no era la forma correcta de unirse en matrimonio con ella.

.

.

El sol fue cumpliendo su trayectoria y la noche se acercaba mientras Bakura continuaba su labor de buscar el túnel.

-¿Ya lo encontraron?-preguntó a sus hombres.

-Hemos buscado por todos los alrededores y aún no lo hemos visto.

-¿Lo cerrarían?-se preguntó preocupado Bakura.

Si cerraban el túnel sería más difícil entrar al castillo.

-Tal vez. Como Yugi y el faraón se conocieron gracias a ese conducto es muy lógico que lo cerraran.

Bakura se mordió el labio preocupado, debía pensar en un plan B rápidamente. Era muy importante entrar y rescatar a todos, él era la única esperanza de sus amigos.

-Señor ¿y si traemos las herramientas para escalar?-preguntó un hombre.

-Tal vez esa sea la mejor opción que tengamos.

-Señor…

Miraron hacía donde se oía la voz femenina y descubrieron a Sera llamándolos con la mano desde la esquina del castillo.

-¿Sera? ¿Qué sucede?-cuestionó Bakura sorprendido.

-Creo que ya lo encontré.

Un alivio irradió a Bakura que corrió, seguido de sus secuaces, a donde Sera le indicó. Llegaron a un agujero grande por donde cabía una persona y, efectivamente, ahí estaba el túnel aunque cubierto con tierra en abundancia.

-Parece que lo quisieron sellar hace poco por eso no lo encontrábamos.

El túnel se notaba que había sido usado recientemente, la tierra en él indicaba que habían tratado de cubrirlo para que nadie pasara por allí.

-Eres muy inteligente, Sera.-dijo Bakura orgulloso.

La niña sonrió feliz. Bakura se agachó, escarbó hasta que hizo el agujero más grande, lo observó por dentro y notó que podían usarlo.

-Entremos rápido.

Todos asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza.

.

.

La noche llegó por fin en Egipto. En la gran sala real, donde se consultaban los asuntos del reino, se efectuaban los festejos y descansaba el trono real, los preparativos estaban completos. El ambiente estaba tan hermosamente decorado que relucía el lugar más que en otras ocasiones.

El espíritu de Yugi se sentía acongojado cada vez que pensaba en su próximo destino y en el Tea. No quería hacer sufrir a la princesa pero no encontraba la forma de salir del problema en que estaba metido.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Seto entró de nuevo lleno de firmeza y decisión.

-Más te vale que hagas bien tu papel. Asegúrate de que nadie se dé cuenta del cambio.

Yugi no respondió, lanzó una mirada llena de furia a Seto.

-Si no obedeces tu amiga lo pagara muy caro.

Hizo una seña de cortar el cuello, Yugi se encogió de hombros. En toda su vida nunca había sentido tanta rabia en su pecho.

Por otro lado, Tea se observó en el espejo luciendo un hermoso vestido de novia estilo egipcio.

-¡Se ve realmente preciosa, señorita!-exclamó Kisara repleta de dicha.

-¿En serio? Estoy muy nerviosa.

-No se sienta así. Le gustará al faraón Atem.

Tea se ruborizó con el comentario. La puerta se abrió y dio paso a Mahad.

-Ya es hora. La princesa debe presentarse en la sala.

Tea respiró hondo mirando por última vez en el espejo.

-¡Tú puedes, Teana!-se dijo a sí misma dándose ánimo.

Continuara...

 **Acaba de volver la luz a mi casa tras el sismo y subiendo capítulo nuevo XDDD. No tengo remedio, jajajaja.**

 **Sheblunar: Ahora Bakura es la única opción para salvar a todos.  
**


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

Los guardias vigilaban cada rincón del castillo cuando, de pronto, cayeron uno a uno al suelo inconscientes. Algunos eran golpeados por detrás, otros fueron dormidos con una poción aromática hasta que, finalmente, ya no quedaba ningún guardia en los alrededores.

-Señor, nos hemos desecho de todos los vigilantes.-dijo un hombre con una capucha que cubría su rostro.

-Excelente, ahora busquemos al faraón.-respondió el jefe de los ladrones.

.

.

Las trompetas resonaron en la sala real, los asistentes esperaban la llegada del rey y la princesa que, después de muchos años comprometidos, al fin unirían sus vidas para siempre.

Yugi se asomó por la entrada a la sala. Un vértigo hizo que viera borroso por unos segundos, la multitud de gente era tan grande que se tambaleo en su lugar de escondite.

Miró a los alrededores buscando una ruta fácil de escape, pero huir tampoco era una opción. Arriesgaría la vida de Mana.

Se dedicó a mirar el lugar nerviosamente.

.

.

A hurtadillas, varios hombres atravesaban el palacio a pie, golpeando a los guardias en las entradas y en los pasillos. Se movían con agilidad ya que tenían años de experiencia en escabullirse sin ser vistos.

Uno de los hombres se escondió detrás de una pared observando el terreno con precaución.

-Estamos cerca de llegar a las prisiones. No debemos distraernos ahora.

El joven de cabello blanco y sus acompañantes continuaron cruzando por los pasajes del castillo dirigiéndose a las celdas.

.

.

Encerrados en dos jaulas continuas, Atem y Mana no podían hacer nada más que esperar. Habían intentado todo para escapar pero era inútil.

-Me pregunto si lograremos salir de este lugar a tiempo-dijo Atem más para sí mismo que para la chica a su lado.

-Bakura nos ayudará, él es experto en esto.

-Será difícil que entre al castillo con tanta vigilancia.

-Confió en Bakura.

Atem sintió un golpe de furia al comprender lo que realmente trataba de decir Mana: ella confiaba más en cualquier persona que no fuera él.

-Pues espero con ansias que venga a ayudarnos.

El faraón se sentó en el suelo rendido de cansancio. Durante varios minutos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Mana rompió el silencio con un tema que la intrigaba en gran manera.

-Así que tienes una novia ¿verdad?

-No es mi novia, es una prometida.-dijo Atem con firmeza.

-¿Cuándo te ibas a casar con ella?

-No estoy seguro. Nunca fijamos fecha.

-¿Por qué?

El rey no respondió de inmediato.

-Digamos que no nos agradaba la idea de ser esposos.

-Qué raro. Pensé que te gustaba la buena vida.

-¿Buena vida?-Atem miró a Mana extrañado.

-Sí. Ya sabes. Casado, con hijos, despertando cada mañana con la mujer amada.

Atem dedujo lo que la morena pretendía decir.

-Ah, eso. Yo no quiero vivir esa vida.

-¿Ah sí? Eres el típico hombre que no se quiere casar.

Mana parecía estar decepcionada y ligeramente triste, Atem necesitaba hablar claro.

-No, me refiero a que Teana no me gusta de esa forma.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Mana sorprendida, reaccionó sobre su tono de voz-¡Eh! Digo, ¿no te gusta tu prometida?

-La relación que tengo con Teana es como la tuya con Yugi. Solo nos vemos con hermanos.

Un alivio llenó el alma de Mana, disimulo el deleite que eso le daba.

-Oye, ¿cómo sabes sobre mí y Yugi?-hizo puchero.

-Me he dado cuenta que te preocupas por él como si fuera tu hermano.-giró sus ojos a ella.

-Pues sí, es mi hermano en cierta forma.

De nuevo el silencio reinó en las celdas, en esta ocasión fue Atem el que lo rompió.

-Mana…

-¿Sí?

-¿Te molesta mi compromiso con Teana?

-No tendría por qué molestarme.

Un dolor punzante atravesó el corazón de Atem.

-Ya veo.

-¿Tú tienes algo o alguien que te cause molestia ahora?

-Sí.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Resulta molesto no poder estar con la chica que realmente amo.

Mana abrió los ojos llena de sorpresa ¿quién sería esa mujer?

-¿Amas a alguien? Creí que no te gustaba nadie.

-A penas hace poco me di cuenta pero, siendo honesto, dudo mucho que pueda estar con ella.

-¿Por qué?

-No es de la realeza.

Los ojos verdes de Mana brillaron de emoción.

-Así que te gusta alguien que no pertenece al linaje real.

-Mana…

-¿Sí?

Atem se mordió los labios, tragó saliva y miró a la chica.

-Tal vez las cosas serían diferentes si yo…hubiera…

Mana lo contempló, su corazón bombeaba a toda marcha.

-Si yo te hubiera dicho…

Los ojos de Atem también despidieron un brillo especial.

-Mana, tú eres todo para mí.

Si fuera posible para un ser humano, Mana se hubiera derretido completamente.

-Aaaah…..eeehh…bueno…pues…

-Lo digo en serio. Tú eres muy especial para mí y haces que mi corazón brille.

Sintió que su cuerpo se desplomaba con esas palabras tan esperadas.

-Atem…yo…pues…yo…

Mana comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-Pues tú causas lo mismo en mí.

Atem se quedó asombrado y petrificado ante eso.

-No estaba segura del motivo, pero desde que surgió el cambio noté que veía diferente a Yugi. Ahora veo que eras tú el que me cautivaba.

Las manos de Atem sudaron.

-Mana…

-Atem…

Se acercaron mutuamente dentro de sus jaulas que estaban pegadas la una a la otra cuando un ruido desde afuera hizo que miraran a la puerta.

Continuara...

 **Hoy se subirán dos capítulos de la historia.  
**

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Tenía que incluir a Sera alguna vez. Adoro su personaje, es fantástico. Sana y salva, y deseando todo lo mejor para México.**

 **Sheblunar: Así es, si Aknadin gana Egipto sufrirá terriblemente.**

 **LinkZX: Ya llegó la acción por fin.**


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

El altar estaba bellamente decorado, la gente esperaba con ansias la llegada de la novia. Sólo Yugi no estaba contento con la aparición de la chica y deseaba que se retrasara su asistencia. Examinó la estancia hasta que localizó a los sacerdotes que no le quitaban los ojos de encima mientras sus rostros dibujaban sonrisas macabras. Rezó para que algo sucediera y no se realizará la boda.

-La princesa ha llegado.

Yugi volteó, la puerta de la sala se abrió y una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y ojos azules con un hermoso vestido de novia egipcia relució de la tal forma que varios hombres sintieron envidia. El corazón de Yugi palpitó con frenesí, si desde antes admiró lo guapa que era la princesa ahora estaba más encantado con ella.

Tea avanzó con paso lento hacía su "prometido" y una alegría vibró en su pecho, de tal manera que un mareo hizo que viera doble por unos segundos. Estaba feliz con el matrimonio, por primera vez desde que la comprometieron.

.

.

Unos golpes se escucharon afuera de las prisiones, las voces de los guardias gritando. Atem y Mana no supieron qué pasaba pero sabían que había ajetreo, motivo por el que se pusieron en alerta. Cuando otra vez hubo silencio, unas llaves se oyeron al moverse en el cerrojo y tras un chasquido, la puerta se abrió de par en par. En un principio no reconocieron quién estaba ahí debido a la luz filtrada que lastimó a los prisioneros.

-Vaya, están bien. Me alegro.

-¿¡BAKURA!?-dijeron al unísono impactados por la presencia de su amigo.

-¿Acaso pensaron que los dejaría aquí? Tenemos un reino que salvar.

El resto de los ladrones entraron y liberaron a los cautivos gracias a las llaves que les quitaron a los guardias.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí?-preguntó Atem asombrado.

-Oye, somos expertos en esto.-dijo Bakura guiñando el ojo al faraón.

-Te lo dije.-dijo Mana dándole un codazo al faraón.

-De acuerdo, me equivoqué.-respondió Atem un tanto orgulloso de su chica.

Bakura notó un ambiente distinto al ver los ojos brillosos de ambos y las miradas dulces que se lanzaban.

-Wow, wow, ¿qué pasó entre ustedes dos mientras nos los vigilo?

-Nada, no pasó nada.-respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-No me engañan. Algo sucedió entre ustedes.-Bakura habló pícaramente.

-Nada.-volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo sacudiendo las manos con nerviosos.

Los ojos de Bakura se entrecerraron con pillería sonriendo, poco a poco asimiló lo que pasaba entre el rey y su amiga.

-Bueno, debemos ir a rescatar a Yugi antes de que lo casen con Teana.

-¿Casarán a Yugi?-preguntó Bakura aturdido.

-Te explicaremos en el camino, primero tenemos que ir a rescatarlo.-dijo Mana.

Sera entró en la cárcel acompañada de otros hombres.

-Señor Bakura, liberamos a nuestros compañeros de las demás jaulas donde estaban atrapados.

-Gracias Sera, ahora tenemos una misión nueva.

Los tres amigos salieron de las prisiones a toda marcha seguidos de los ladrones. No se percataron que uno de los guardias despertó y alcanzó a distinguir quienes escapaban.

.

.

Tea llegó al altar colocándose junto a su novio el cual estaba lleno de una mezcla de emociones en su corazón. Miedo, emoción, pánico, nervioso, deseos de aceptar la unión marital con Tea pero no podía hacerlo por ser un engaño.

-Queridos presentes. Nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para celebrar la unión de estos jóvenes que, tras una larga espera, finalmente decidieron unir sus vidas antes los dioses.

El cuerpo de Yugi sudaba a mares, Tea se movía en su lugar por la emoción contenida. Aknadin sonreía con malicia sin despegar la vista del mendigo, Seto estaba a su lado vigilando cada movimiento del chico.

.

.

Atem guiaba a los otros corriendo los corredores a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

-¿Sabes en donde puede estar Yugi?-preguntó Bakura.

-Seguramente lo van a casar en la sala real. Es lo suficientemente grande como un festejo de esa clase.

Atem vio que algunos guardias estaban tirados en el suelo y atados de manos y pies.

-¿Ustedes hicieron esto?-se preguntó Atem sorprendido de las habilidades del ladrón.

-Era la única forma de entrar y llegar con usted sin que nos atraparan.

-Me refiero a que me tienes impactado con tus habilidades.

-Tengo al mejor equipo del mundo.-señaló con el pulgar a sus amigos rateros.

-Ya veo que sí.

Avanzaron rápido por todos los pasillos, sin perder el tiempo. Tan concentrados estaban que no vieron al guardia de unos minutos atrás tomando un atajo para llegar al destino de los chicos.

.

.

El sacerdote ceremonial hablaba dando el clásico discurso de boda, Yugi se removía en su lugar con los nervios recorriendo todo su organismo, Tea irradiaba de felicidad. Un hombre de la vigilancia llegó con Seto y le habló al oído haciendo que Seto se perturbara con lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Padre, parece que hay un problema en las celdas.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Aknadin alterado.

-Los prisioneros burlaron las escoltas y escaparon.

-¿Qué?

Si hubiera podido Aknadin hubiera gritado, volteó hacia Yugi y luego giró hacia su hijo.

-Asegúrense de que no llegue aquí el faraón.

Seto se encaminó a la puerta mientras su padre ponía suma atención en el príncipe mendigo.

.

.

-Ya casi llegamos.

Atem y los otros divisaron una gran puerta a lo lejos, pero su felicidad se apagó cuando unos guardias nuevos aparecieron frente a ella protegiéndola. Frenaron el paso y Atem no tardó en reconocer quien era el que mandaba ese grupo.

-Seto.

-Vaya, vaya, primo. Así que tratas de interferir en los planes de mi padre.

-Todavía me cuesta creer que tú eres parte de esto.

-Pues ya ves que sí. ¡Atrápenlo!

Los hombres levantaron sus armas y corrieron hacia el faraón, el cual se puso alerta buscando la forma de escapar.

-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó Mana mientras Atem la protegía.

El rey giró los ojos de un lado a otro buscando posible salidas, de nuevo estaban rodeados pero no podía darse el lujo de rendirse ahora.

-Señor, tengo un plan.-dijo Sera en voz baja a Bakura.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Nosotros distraeremos a estos tipos y ustedes tres escapen por la parte de arriba para llegar a la sala.

-Es riesgoso para ustedes.

-Es un riesgo que hay que tomar si queremos salvar al hermano del faraón.

Bakura miró a Sera, para ser una niña era muy valiente.

-De acuerdo. Te lo encargo.

Bakura dirigió su mirada a sus hombres quienes asintieron indicando que estaban en común acuerdo para detener a los enemigos. Sera le entregó, disimuladamente, una soga enganchada mientras la guardia se acercaba cada vez más.

-Alteza, usaremos la cuerda para subir a la parte alta y entrar por arriba.

-Está bien.

Cuando al fin estuvieron a unos pocos pasos de ellos, Bakura comprendió que era el momento.

-¡Ahora!

Continuara...

 **La historia está por terminar, muajajaja.**

 **Debido a un festejo por mis 40 historias, se actualiza doble capítulo.**


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29

Tanto los soldados como los ladrones se abalanzaron uno contra el otro, Bakura lanzó el gancho, deseando en su interior que la soga estuviera perfectamente atada, y subió seguido de Atem que sostenía a Mana entre sus brazos. El rostro de Seto se contorsionó al ver la escena.

-¡Se están escapando! ¡Disparen a ellos!

Varios soldados alistaron sus arcos apuntándolos al techo, pero los ladrones les tiraron polvo, tierra y cualquier cosa que tuvieran entre sus ropas. Atem miró abajo.

-¿Creen que se encuentren bien?

-Faraón, apresurémonos.

Apresuraron el paso por las vigas del techo ante la mirada enfurecida del sacerdote.

-No les permitiré llegar.

Seto giró en dirección a la puerta cuando una piedra golpeó su cabeza, al mirar atrás buscando al culpable descubrió a Sera con una resortera.

-¡Tú! ¡Maldita niña!

-Atrévete a lastimarme, cobarde.

Seto no resistió más y se fue contra la niña, lleno de deseos de acabar con ella.

Mientras, en la sala real, el sacerdote matrimonial continuaba con el discurso.

-Usted, joven Faraón Atem ¿acepta a esta bella mujer como su legitima esposa para amarla y cuidar hasta que la muerte los separe?

Un nudo en la garganta se formó en el pequeño Yugi. Su corazón gritaba sí pero su mente sabía que no debía responder eso o condenaría a su hermano y amigos.

La gente se impacientó al ver que no había respuesta del soberano, Tea lo observó con pasmo y con consternación al tiempo que esperaba con ansias el "Sí" de su, ahora amado, prometido.

-Pues…

Yugi volteó hacia Aknadin que lo miraba fríamente, encolerizado e impaciente. Le mostró la muñeca que representaba a Mana y el hizo señas de cortar la cabeza.

El tricolor reflejó desesperación y miedo, bajó la cabeza con desgane, cerró los ojos y tuvo que tragar saliva para comenzar a hablar.

-Yo…el faraón Atem…-Aknadin sonrió maliciosamente-yo…ace…

-¡DETENGANSE!

El grito sonó fuertemente en toda la estancia por el eco, la gente mirada de un lado a otro buscando de donde venía esa voz hasta que reconocieron parado en una de las vigas del techo a un hombre vestido como mendigo seguido de dos personas de tez morena.

La cara de Aknadin se distorsionó, Tea no cabía del asombro, Yugi sonrió aliviado. Bakura lanzó nuevamente el gancho a un candelabro colgante enorme, Atem se agarró de la cuerda y se balanceó hasta llegar frente al tabernáculo.

-¡Atem!-exclamó Yugi lleno de alegría.

-¿Atem?-cuestionó Teana confundida mirando a ambos chicos tricolores.

-¿Su Alteza?-dijo Aknadin fingiendo asombro.

-Aknadin ¿cómo te has atrevido a hacerle daño a mis amigos y a mi pueblo?

-Alteza ¿cómo puede decir eso? Soy su fiel servidor desde que usted estaba en el vientre de su madre.-dijo Aknadin actuando como alguien herido.

-Ya sé toda la verdad. Tú y tu hijo Seto son los que han mantenido al pueblo en total hambruna.

Los presentes exclamaron con sorpresa ante la declaración del rey, Tea abrió los ojos como platos.

-Alteza, no sé quién le lavó el cerebro pero le puedo asegurar que eso no es verdad.

Aknadin retrocedió con las manos en la espalda al tiempo que un soldado se acercó y le entregó una espada. Yugi fue el único que desde su lugar vio el suceso.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Tiene un arma!

Aknadin levantó su espada y se abalanzó contra el rey que esquivó el golpe. El sacerdote siguió atacando mientras Atem evadía cada ataque.

-¡Atem!-gritó Teana preocupada.

Desde la viga del techo, en la parte por donde habían entrado, Bakura y Mana saltaron de la misma forma que lo había hecho el soberano egipcio y llegaron junto al sagrario.

-¡Mana!-gritó Yugi regocijado.

Tea no comprendía qué pasaba y mirada a cada uno de los chicos que aparecieron ante ella.

-¡Oye! Deja a Atem en paz.-dijo Bakura en tono defensivo.

Jaló la cuerda con la que bajaron, quitó el gancho y la lanzó contra Aknadin inmovilizando su brazo.

-¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?-reaccionó Aknadin con su rostro contraído por la furia.

-Impidiendo que sigas destruyendo más vidas.-respondió Bakura sosteniendo la cuerda.

-¿Crees que me detendrás con esto?

Aknadin levantó la espada para cortar la cuerda pero un golpe en su mano hizo que soltara el artefacto y sintiera dolor. Atem lo había golpeado con su puño aprovechando la distracción del tipo.

El chirrido de la puerta se oyó y vieron como Sera y los demás entraban en la gran sala, los soldados fueron derrotados. Aknadin supo que estaba rodeado por los ladrones. Los demás sacerdotes se acercaron.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-preguntó Mahad.

-Mahad, tienes que detener a estos hombres que fingen estar del lado del faraón.-dijo Aknadin suplicante.

-Mahad, yo soy el faraón-dijo Atem.

-No entiendo nada. ¿Quién es este joven?-señaló a Yugi.

-Lo siento, pero yo no soy el faraón.

Hubo un disturbio ante esas palabras.

-¿Qué?-habló Mahad.

-No es posible.-dijo Teana incrédula.

-Perdóname, Tea.-dijo Yugi mirando con profunda tristeza a la chica-Yo no soy el faraón.

Tea se llevó la mano a la boca.

"Entonces al que besé fue a…"

-Este sacerdote merece ir a la cárcel.-dijo Atem.

-¡Ustedes son unos ineptos!-gritó Aknadin.

Hizo un esfuerzo por detener a Atem pero su brazo libre fue también paralizado por una cuerda lanzada por Sera.

-Si te metes con nosotros lo pagas muy caro.

No vieron que Seto estaba detrás del altar escudriñándose hasta llegar cerca de la princesa.

-¿En serio es usted el faraón?-preguntó Mahad.

-Así es.-dijo Atem y mostró el anillo en su mano que sólo se le daba a la familia real.

Los sacerdotes se sorprendieron pero no les dio tiempo de hacer una reverencia porque oyeron un grito femenino. Al girar todos se asustaron con lo que vieron.

Continuara...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Me halaga que provoque emociones. Mejoraré en las escenas de acción. Hace casi un año que comenzó esta historia. ¡Cuántos recuerdos! Gracias por todo el apoyo recibido.**

 **Sheblunar: El beso interrumpido es clásico, lo tenía que poner, jajajaja. Ya era hora de que confesaran, jajajaja. Falta poco para averiguarlo.**


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30

-Si no sueltan a mi padre no dudaré en acabar con ella.

Todos estaban horrorizados. Seto tenía una navaja en el cuello de la princesa Tea mientras la mantenía cautiva.

-¡Seto! ¡Detente!-gritó Atem desesperado.

-Suelten a mi padre.

Aknadin sonrió con perversidad y triunfo, sabía que el faraón no arriesgaría la vida de la princesa. El faraón se sintió incompetente por no proteger a su amiga.

-De acuerdo. Haré lo que quieras.

Atem estaba por ordenar que soltaran las cuerdas ante el asombro de todos cuando escuchó una voz.

-No, Atem-gritó Tea-No dejes ir a esos enemigos. Aunque muera tú tienes que salvar al pueblo.

Los ojos amatistas de Atem se abrieron como platos, Mana y Bakura tampoco sabían que hacer y Sera no podía actuar sin recibir primero las órdenes de su amo. Yugi comenzó a temblar por una mezcla de ira, miedo e ineptitud.

-¡Seto!

De entre la multitud apareció Kisara con los ojos vidriosos y tambaleándose, mientras caminaba a donde estaba su novio.

-¡Kisara!-fue lo único que pudo articular Seto.

-Seto ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto?-las lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos azules de la chica-Sabes cuánto me importa la princesa, no puedo creer que estés exponiendo su vida.

En el pecho de Seto se formó un nudo. Si continuaba comportándose así perdería al amor de su vida, pero tampoco podía desobedecer y abandonar a su padre. Se encontraba en un paradigma.

-Seto ¿qué te detiene?-habló Aknadin.

La angustia reflejada en el rostro del sacerdote joven indicaba que estaba bloqueado mentalmente, no sabía qué hacer. Miraba a su padre y luego a Kisara.

-¡Seto! ¡Acaba con esa chica!-gritó Aknadin.

Los orbes de Seto se movían de un lado a otro hacia su padre y su novia que continuaba llorando sin parar.

-Yo…yo…no…

Inconscientemente, Seto bajó el cuchillo a su hombro dejando libre el cuello de la princesa. Yugi notó esa distracción sabiendo que debía aprovecharla para salvar a su querida princesa y, de inmediato, se abalanzó contra Seto tirándolo contra el suelo y cayendo él junto con Tea.

-¡La pagarán muy caro!-gritó colérico Aknadin pero, en ese momento, más cuerdas se enredaron en él aprisionándolo y atándolo.

Los hombres de Bakura habían aprovechado todo para atrapar al tipo que no dejaba de resoplar con odio.

-¿Estas bien, princesa?-preguntó Yugi encima de Tea tratando de levantarse.

-¿Quién eres?

-Yugi, ese es mi nombre.

Seto se estremecía por la combinación de pánico, ira y nervios por lo que su alma estaba estremeciendo. El cuchillo que sostuvo segundos atrás en su mano se hallaba en el suelo, lo miró detenidamente y lo tomó otra vez en sus manos.

-¡Yugi, Tea!-gritó Atem.

Seto levantó el arma letal apuntando a los príncipes, Yugi cubrió a Tea con su cuerpo protegiéndola. Estaba por apuñalar la espalda de Yugi cuando una piedra enorme golpeo la mano del sacerdote joven con tal fuerza que, no sólo cayó la navaja, sino que, un hilo de sangre corrió por la mano herida. Seto se quejó de dolor, todos giraron al lugar de donde provino la piedra.

-¡Tú!-Seto estaba enojado.

-Eres más tonto de lo que creíste si pensabas que te dejaría matar al príncipe-dijo Sera con su resortera en alto.

El joven no pudo disimular su enojo, en especial cuando, los ladrones que servían a Bakura, lo acorralaron igual que a su padre. Yugi se levantó y ayudó a la princesa a ponerse de pie. Atem estaba admirado por la aventura que acaban de vivir todos.

-Yugi…

El nombrado volteó encontrándose con los ojos del rey.

-Atem…

Por varios minutos ambos se miraron totalmente paralizados. El secreto fue revelado, eran hermanos, hijos del mismo padre pero de distinta madre. Un sentimiento familiar llenaba sus corazones, nunca en sus vidas hubieran creído que existiera esa clase de afecto por alguien. Poco a poco, con pasos lentos, se acercaron el uno al otro, Atem tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Yugi, mirando cada detalle de este. De los ojos amatistas de Yugi se derramaron lágrimas, Atem después lloró igualmente y luego, tras unos minutos de estar así, se abrazaron.

Bakura se conmovió, Mana sonrió con ternura, Tea no entendía muy bien nada pero su alma brincó de gozo. Los asistentes a la boda no estaban seguros de qué sucedía, así que murmuraban entre ellos.

Atem y Yugi continuaron abrazados sin soltarse, el llanto los unía junto con la placidez de que ya no eran el faraón y el mendigo de cuando se conocieron, sino que ahora se habían convertido en hermanos, sin importarles la realeza, sólo interesaba que por fin tenían lo que tanto deseaban: una familia.

Continuara...

 **Casi acabamos la historia y hoy se subió este capítulo por mi festejo. ¿Motivo? Mi primer año como escritora. Gracias por este gran año de lectura y escritura al lado de ustedes.  
**

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Cada día más cerca el desenlace. Ya me doy cuenta de la dificultad, pero no planeo rendirme. Si otros pueden, yo también.**

 **AlissonJohns: Eso siempre me hace feliz: que les gusten mis historias a los lectores. El causar emoción en el lector es uno de mis propósitos como escritora. Ya está muy cerca de saberse eso, así que mejor espero, jijijiji**


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31

 _Dos días después_

El gran palacio real relucía en Egipto con su belleza y, por primera vez en muchos años, los impuestos bajaron de golpe. En sólo dos días, la gente comenzó a recuperar lo perdido por tanto tiempo, la hambruna descendió y las cosas regresaron a ser como antes.

-¡Suéltenme! ¿Cómo se atreven a hacerme esto? ¡Malditos desgraciados!

Los gritos de Aknadin se escuchaban por todo el patio mientras unos soldados lo conducían atado de brazos y manos a un carruaje carcelero.

-Esta será su paga por conspirar contra el faraón.-dijo Mahad enojado.

-¿A dónde lo trasladarán?-preguntó Karim, otro de los sacerdotes.

-Será llevado a otro país donde trabajará como esclavo. El faraón no quiere verlo cerca de aquí, ni a él y a su hijo.

-¡Déjenme libre! ¿Acaso no saben que yo soy primo del faraón? Llevo su sangre, si algo malo le hubiera pasado yo sería su gobernante.

Seto era llevado por los guardias atado de manos y brazos. En su camino al carruaje pasó junto a Kisara.

-Kisara. Tienes que pedirles que me liberen. Soy inocente, lo juro.

El semblante de Kisara no mostraba ninguna alteración, como si todas sus emociones hubieran desaparecido, pero cuando Seto creyó que ella actuaría a su favor, fue todo lo contrario. Kisara estampó una cachetada tan fuerte en el rostro de Seto que le dejó la mejilla roja.

-Me has desilusionado. No sólo por las cosas malas que hiciste, sino por el daño que ocasionaste a la princesa. No quiero saber nada de ti.

La chica de tez blanca se marchó enojada ante la mirada pasmada de Seto.

-¡No! ¡Kisara! Espera, escúchame ¡NOOOOOOOO!

Padre e hijo fueron encerrados en la jaula que los llevaría fuera de Egipto. Mahad se acercó a ellos.

-Por órdenes del rey, ambos serán llevados a un país lejano para que no vuelvan. Si el señor Aknadin regresa o comete otro crimen contra el rey su castigo será sentencia de muerte sobre su vida.

-¿Qué? No pueden hacerlo.

-Y en cuanto a Seto. Por orden del rey, y por sugerencia de la dama de compañía de la princesa Teana, si comete otro crimen o regresa a Egipto se recurrirá a la castración como castigo por infringir la ley.

-¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEE? ¿Están locos? ¿Cómo que castración? ¿Qué?

Seto miró a Kisara, la dama de compañía de la princesa, y sus ojos le indicaron que estaba ardida de odio por él.

-Kisara. ¡Estúpida! Eres una maldita.-fueron los gritos de Seto.

-Vaya, qué rápido terminó tu amor.-dijo Kisara secamente.

.

.

-Wowwww, no puedo creer que esté pisando el castillo del faraón-dijo Bakura con los brazos extendidos al techo.

Su voz denotaba gran admiración al contemplar el lugar en el que se encontraba, en esta ocasión, con calma y sin prisas por el miedo a ser descubierto.

-Me alegra que te guste, porque a partir de ahora vivirás en este lugar.-dijo Atem acompañando a Bakura en su paseo por el palacete de la realeza.

-¿En serio?-el asombro y la emoción llenaron a Bakura-¿Me dejas quedarme aquí?

-Ya habíamos discutido eso. Quiero que tú y los demás vivan bien. Además, necesito alguien que tome el lugar de los sacerdotes que se fueron y ustedes son los más confiables para los puestos vacantes.

El cuerpo de Bakura se contrajo para enseguida brincar de la felicidad dando gritos.

-¡Gracias, Atem! En verdad lo agradezco-luego se detuvo y dejó de comportarse como niño-Quise decir: Su Majestad.

La forma cortés de hablar del ladrón hizo que el faraón se sintiera mal.

-No me digas así. Dime por mi nombre.

-Pero usted es el Faraón.

-Después de todo lo que has hecho por mí ¿crees que sería capaz de pedirte que nos tratemos como extraños? Somos amigos.

El rostro confundido de Bakura esbozó una sonrisa grande asintiendo.

-Muy bien, entonces debo marcharme para hablar con mis hombres sobre lo que haremos desde el día de hoy.

-Está bien.

Bakura se alejó irradiando alegría, Atem lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista. Al caminar al frente, vio a una persona con la que llevaba tiempo sin hablar; había asuntos sin arreglar con ella que aún lo incomodaban.

Teana estaba mirando por el barandal al pueblo entero y el tumulto que la gente vivía en las calles preparándose para la ceremonia próxima.

Un sentimiento de incomodidad, desconfianza y tristeza llenó el alma del soberano egipcio. Era importante dejar todo en claro con la princesa.

Se acercó.

-Teana.

La nombrada volteó y no pudo más que sonreir al ver a su amigo.

-Atem. Qué bueno que te veo.

Se miraron por unos minutos en total silencio hasta que caminaron el uno al otro. Se juntaron en un profundo abrazo lleno de afecto fraternal, se consideraban hermanos.

-Atem, me da mucho gusto poder verte por fin.

-Igual yo contigo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó Tea separándose de Atem.

-Muy bien, un poco nervioso por la celebración que se realizará en unos minutos, pero estoy ansioso por dejar las cosas en su lugar.

-Por fin el pueblo ya no sufrirá más y los sacerdotes malvados fueron llevados a otro país donde no volverán a hacernos daño.

-Eso es lo mejor de todo. Tengo que agradecerte.

-¿Qué cosa? Yo no hice nada.

-Tú me dijiste desde el principio que estaba pasando algo malo y yo no quise escucharte. También quiero pedirte una disculpa por eso.

-No tienes por qué. Los sacerdotes te engañaron. Eso fue todo, no era tu intención que pasaran cosas terribles con la gente.

Atem asintió pero se acordó de que había un tema que era importante discutir con su amiga. Tea bajó la mirada, ella también supo que tenía un asunto que arreglar con el faraón.

-Teana…

-¿Sí?

-Necesito hablar contigo de algo de suma importancia.

-Te escucho.

La castaña sospechaba lo que iba a decir Atem y, siendo honesta, esperaba que se tocara esa cuestión.

-Teana, lo siento mucho, pero debo romper mi compromiso contigo.

La frase cimbró en los oídos de la princesa pero su corazón no se sintió herido sino, todo lo contrario, aliviado.

-Estoy en total acuerdo con eso.-dijo Tea asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Nuestros padres fueron los que nos comprometieron, pero ahora que todo está claro entre nosotros considero que debemos tomar el rumbo de nuestras vidas como queramos, sin ser esclavos de las decisiones de nuestras familias.

-Es cierto. Ahora nos toca a nosotros pensar y vivir por nosotros mismos. No dejar que un trato entre nuestros progenitores nos impida vivir.

-Pero no te confundas con esto. Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido y te tengo en muy alta estima.

-Igual para mí. Eres mi mejor amigo, por eso tengo mucho aprecio por ti.

Las miradas amatistas y azules de ambos se conectaron de tal forma que nadie podría entender lo que vivían en esos instantes. Al no poder resistir más, se abrazaron llenos de ese amor que sólo se puede dar entre hermanos.

.

.

En su recámara nueva, Yugi se arreglaba elegantemente, estaba vestido como todo un príncipe ajustando su atuendo a su cuerpo pequeño. La puerta se abrió de golpe, giró hacia ella y su sorpresa se hizo enorme al reconocer de quien se trataba.

-¡Mana!-gritó Yugi con júbilo.

-¡Yugi!-la morena correspondió ese sentimiento.

Sin contenerse, ambos corrieron para abrazarse con tal cariño que ninguna persona hubiera entendió esa dicha que los llenaba.

-Yugi, te extrañé mucho-dijo Mana entre lágrimas.

-Yo también, Mana. No sabes cuánto.

El abrazo duró varios minutos hasta que se separaron para verse.

-Oye, te ves muy bien como príncipe. Incluso creo que te ves guapo.

-Gracias, pensé por un momento que me veía ridículo con estas prendas.

-Para nada, te ves mejor que antes.

-Mana ¿qué harás ahora?

La pregunta hizo que el corazón de Mana se revolcara en pesadumbres. ¿Qué haría? Ni ella misma lo sabía.

-No lo sé, Yugi.

-Atem seguro querrá que te quedes en el palacio como todos los demás.

-Yo soy libre, no puedo estar encerrada aquí por siempre.

-Igual yo, pero creo que por el momento es la mejor opción que tenemos.

-¿Serás feliz como príncipe?

-Cuando fui faraón hubo cosas que no me gustaron pero confío en mi hermano. Él hará que todo cambie desde ahora. Ya no están los manipuladores de antes.

Mana supo que tenía razón. Con Atem todo el gobierno de Egipto cambiaría, él sí pensaba en los pueblerinos que necesitaban protección y justicia. Tal vez las cosas serían distintas para ellos mismos.

-Aunque seas príncipe ¿seguiremos siendo amigos?

-Eso ni se pregunta. Eres más que mi amiga, para mí eres como mi hermana. No importa que Atem lo sea de sangre, tú siempre serás parte de mi familia.

Mana comenzó a llorar por esas palabras dulces.

-Yugi…-gritó Mana y abrazó a Yugi con el llanto brotando de sus ojos.

Yugi la abrazó suavemente sabiendo que esa era la forma de Mana de corresponder a lo que él había dicho.

Continuara...

 **Les aviso que el próximo capítulo es el final**

 **Sheblunar: No hay forma de agradecer el apoyo que le brindaste a esta historia. No podía dejar misterios sin resolver, al menos con este fic, jijijiji**

 **Ayelen Rock: Mil gracias por eso; es un deseo mutuo. Y gracias igualmente por haber leído este fic.**

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Volviste a suponer correctamente XDDD. Kisara tuvo su importancia, después de todo. Parece fácil, pero soy un poco seca a la hora de momentos tiernos, XDDD. Lo único que puedo decir es que SOY IMPREDECIBLE con respecto a los finales, jajajaja. Mil gracias por todo tu apoyo, no sólo a esta, sino a mi trabajo en general como escritora. Igualmente, espero seguir compartiendo más historias de Yugioh y otros animes.**

 **LinkZX: Gracias por la felicitación y por el apoyo a mi historia. Me alegra que te guste y que le dediques tiempo aunque no visites mucho esta plataforma. Ojala te guste el final de mi fic.**


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32 (final)

Las trompetas sonaron, la multitud estaba presente en el gran salón, por la puerta de entrada aparecieron Yugi, Bakura y Sera vestidos elegantemente. Se aproximaron al centro, donde se encontraba el faraón Atem esperándolos con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Sentados en sus respectivos asientos estaban Mana y Tea mirando el espectáculo.

Cuando los tres llegaron frente al faraón, se inclinaron haciendo una reverencia con respeto. Atem sacó una espada y la puso con suavidad en el hombro de Yugi, después de Bakura y luego de Sera.

-Yugi, Bakura, Sera. Ustedes son los que más ayudaron a salvar a Egipto. Gracias a ustedes el país ha sido salvado de los que lo mantenían cautivo.

Los tres mencionados se levantaron mirando al frente.

-Yugi, hijo del rey Aknankanom y hermano mío, desde hoy serás oficialmente el príncipe de Egipto.

Yugi no cabía de la emoción, era un príncipe. Mana le sonrió desde su asiento.

-Bakura y Sera, por su gran trabajo y apoyo, en el cual nos ayudaron mucho a mí y al príncipe Yugi, ambos serán nombrados sacerdotes y estarán al servicio del reino.

Bakura y Sera se miraron contentos mientras el gentío aplaudía, Mana y Tea también compartían la alegría de sus amigos.

Unos minutos después del anuncio, los músicos comenzaron a tocar sus instrumentos y todo el lugar se convirtió, textualmente, en una sala de danza. Algunos bailaban solos, otros acompañados, pero en general era un gran festejo por la bienvenida al príncipe y los nuevos sacerdotes.

Mana observaba el baile sin advertir que Atem no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Se acercó con paso firme a ella y le ofreció su mano.

-¿Me concedes esta pieza, bella dama?

A Mana le pareció tierno, aunque por unos segundos no supo qué responder.

-Eres el faraón, yo una plebeya.

-¿Eso tiene importancia? Ya no tengo a nadie que me impida danzar con una hermosa señorita.

Mana miró la mano del rey y accedió a tomarla. El faraón la llevó al centro, donde se encontraban los demás bailarines, e iniciaron su danza en pareja. Mana no sabía bailar pero Atem la guiaba ante las miradas divertidas de Bakura y los otros.

-¿Seguro no hay ningún problema en que la realeza esté danzando con una plebeya?

-No hables así de ti misma.-dijo Atem-Eres mucho más que una simple plebeya. Eras la mujer que amo.

Mana se puso roja ante la afirmación de Atem dándose cuenta que eran sinceras esas palabras.

-Atem, tú mismo me lo dijiste. Un faraón y una mendiga no pueden estar juntos.

-Todo cambiará desde hoy. El faraón ya no está comprometido, así que puede estar con la chica que desee.

La morena abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

-Que me importa poco lo que digan las leyes, yo sólo me casaré con la mujer que escogí para compartir mi vida.

Mana lo miraba intrigada hasta que por fin entendió lo que trataba de decir el joven. Su boca formó una sonrisa grande y amplia, su corazón se movía a toda velocidad sin parar.

El faraón le devolvió el gesto y entonces, sin esperar más, la acercó a él y la besó en la boca. Mana correspondió pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rey al tiempo que él la abrazaba por la cintura.

Mientras tanto, la princesa Tea estaba mirando cómo todos danzaban sintiéndose ligeramente incómoda.

"Creo que será mejor que me vaya de aquí."

Se alejó hacia la puerta sin reparar que Yugi la vio salir del lugar y sintió un vuelco en su corazón. Él también necesitaba resolver sus asuntos pendientes con Teana, entre más rápido mejor. No podía soportar por más tiempo la intriga de no saber en qué terminaría su relación con la princesa.

Tea llegó al patio observando cada detalle del lugar. Pasó al lado de la fuente y los recuerdos de su primer beso emanaron, en ese entonces creyó que era Atem el que la besaba, pero en realidad había sido Yugi. Ya estaba al tanto de toda la historia y sobre el cambio de identidades, lo cual la tenía inquieta. Era urgente que hablara con Yugi, pero no sabía cómo tocar el tema.

Como si el destino quisiera juntarlos a ambos, Teana escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

-Tea…

La mencionada volteó al oír su nombre, quedó pasmada al ver a Yugi frente a ella.

-¡Yugi!

Los dos se examinaron mutuamente de pies a cabeza en el silencio del patio frontal del castillo. Finalmente, Yugi tomó la iniciativa y se acercó a la princesa para estar frente a frente de ella.

-Tea…

-Hola Yugi.

-Tea ¿Por qué abandonaste la fiesta?

La pregunta sacó de sus cavilaciones a la princesa, pensó que él hablaría sobre el beso o qué sentía por ella.

-Es que me siento un poco aburrida.

-¿Te sientes mal porque Atem besó a Mana?

-Claro que no. Él y yo rompimos hoy nuestro compromiso.

Un sentimiento de felicidad llenó el alma de Yugi que deseó poder saltar de gozo y mostrar esa dicha que lo llenó internamente.

-¿En serio rompiste con mi hermano?

-Él y yo nunca nos hemos amado, fueron nuestros padres los que quisieron que nos casáramos sin consentimiento nuestro.

-Pero ahora eres libre de tomar tus decisiones, de la misma forma que mi hermano.

Sus decisiones. Esa frase se quedó grabada en el espíritu de Tea. Era verdad, llegó el momento justo para tomar una decisión, escoger lo mejor para ella, ya no podía seguir pensando en los demás, debía también pensar en su bienestar y en con quien deseaba estar.

-Exacto, soy libre. Puedo decidir por mí misma.

-¿Y qué decides?

Tea se mordió los labios. ¿Qué decidía? Ni ella misma lo sabía aún.

-Aún no estoy segura de lo que elegiré.

Yugi era tímido por naturaleza, era su deber acabar con esa timidez para decir su sentir. Se acercó unos pocos pasos más a la castaña y, temblorosamente, tomó la mano de la princesa entre las suyas. Tea se estremeció un poco al contacto con la mano cálida del ahora príncipe y hermano de su mejor amigo.

-¿Te puedo ayudar a elegir?

Tea se sobresaltó con esa actitud, lo miró incrédula y con sorpresa en los orbes azules.

-No puedo ofrecerte mucho. Apenas el día de hoy me convertí en príncipe, pero sería un gran honor que una bella mujer como tú aceptara ser mi compañera.

Tea comenzó a sudar nerviosa, su corazón bombeaba como loco.

-Yugi…yo…

-Sé que estás enojada o confundida. Lamento todo lo que te hice pasar y siento haberte herido al besarte. Sin embargo, debo ser honesto, el beso que te di fue sincero.

Esta vez la sangre se congeló en las venas de Tea.

-Cuando te besé era porque ya estaba enamorado de ti.

-Eso resulta reconfortante-dijo Tea aliviada.

-No quiero obligarte, pero me gustaría ayudarte a decidir. Si tú me lo permites, claro.

La chica enfocó su mirada azulada en el joven de ojos amatistas. Sí, ella amaba a ese tricolor, a su tricolor. No por ser hermano de su mejor amigo y ex prometido, sino por la persona que era, por ser ese chico dulce que la conquistó sin saber que se trataba de un mendigo muriéndose de hambre.

-Entonces decide conmigo.

Yugi tenía una expresión firme en su rostro que se fue suavizando poco a poco con un semblante sonriente.

-Gracias, princesa Tea.

Fueron sus únicas palabras antes de tomar el rostro de la chica en sus manos, acercarla y besarla dulcemente. La princesa abrió los ojos como platos por el acto sorpresivo, al cabo de unos segundos correspondió abrazando al chico y pegándolo a su cuerpo mientras él hacía lo mismo.

.

.

Atem y Mana se separaron tras el dulce ósculo que se dieron y, sin esperar que el festejo finalizara, el faraón tomó del brazo a su chica y corrió con ella hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-No pienso desperdiciar el tiempo en una fiesta. Quiero recorrer el mundo y mi pueblo ahora que somos libres.

Mana no entendía lo que trataba de decirle el rey pero lo siguió. Llegaron al patio, donde Yugi y Tea se soltaron del abrazo en el que estaban cuando vieron llegar a sus familiares, y entraron a la caballeriza. Atem sacó un caballo blanco y montó en él, extendió su mano a Mana en señal de invitarla a subir.

-Ven, sube.

-Pero Atem…

No pudo responder porque aparecieron los dos príncipes.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-preguntó Yugi seguido de su novia.

-Estoy harto de estar encerrado. He vivido mucho años encarcelado por culpa de mi padre, así que quiero recorrer todos los lugares que me perdí.

-Pero eres el faraón. Tienes responsabilidades.-dijo Yugi.

-Lo sé, no pienso dejar nada, sino volverían a como estaban antes. Sólo deseo sentir y vivir la libertad ahora que todo terminó.

Yugi lo entendió y sonrió.

-Te equivocas, hermano.-todos lo miraron sorprendidos-No es el final, es el comienzo de nuestras vidas.

Atem le devolvió la sonrisa comprendiendo que tenía razón su hermanito. Era el comienzo de la vida que les deparaba a todos, el nuevo gobierno de Egipto, nuevos sacerdotes, un príncipe que gobernaría junto con el faraón y unas hermosas mujeres que acompañarían al faraón y al príncipe en su largo viaje llamado vida.

-Pues vamos a vivir como se debe.

Atem agarró de la mano a Mana y la jaló subiéndola a su caballo, tiró de las riendas y el animal salió corriendo del palacio.

Yugi y Tea vieron cómo se marchaban y luego ellos se dirigieron unas miradas.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Tea.

-Sí.-contestó Yugi con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo.

Tea fue a los corrales, sacó un caballo café y se subió a él después de Yugi.

-Viviremos juntos esa libertad.-dijo Yugi volteando a verla.

-Siempre juntos.-respondió Tea.

El caballo corrió a la señal de Yugi y alcanzó al de Atem y Mana.

-¿Qué hacen?-preguntó Mana agarrada a su pareja.

-Igual que ustedes. Gozando de la libertad.-fue la respuesta de Yugi.

Ambos caballos continuaron galopando cada uno con sus respectivos jinetes que no paraban de sonreír y gritar felices.

Al fin estaban unidos, juntos, nadie los podría separar, Atem y Mana sabían que vendrían cosas muy complicadas, pero si permanecían juntos lograrían salir adelante. Yugi y Tea eran conscientes de eso también.

Y de esa forma, en un caballo blanco y uno café, el faraón, la plebeya y los dos príncipes fueron a disfrutar de esa liberación que el destino les trajo como recompensa por todo el mal que vivieron.

FIN

 **Gracias a todos lo que me apoyaron con esta historia, les agradezco profundamente sus comentarios alentadores, sus votos y sus lecturas.**

 **Difícil adaptar este libro clásico a un fanfic de Yugioh, pero todo es posible. Si quieren conocer más contenido mío, los invito a visitar mi página con el nombre de mi perfil.**

 **Sin más que decir, infinitas gracias y nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
